Apoderandote de Mi
by Miko Fleur
Summary: Acuerdos matrimoniales marcaron el destino de ambos. El, un casanova. Ella, una niña inocente. Aunque ellos se opongan, la desicion es irremovible y el tiempo solo lo confirmará. ¿Podra nacer el amor en medio de desconfianza y obligacion? I
1. I

(N/A) Inuyasha y cia. Le perternesen a Rumiko Takahashi. Puede que aparezcan algunos mios, pero ella es la unica dueña… sin mas que decir, que comience mi FanFiction

**Capitulo I**

Una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la gran mansión Taisho. El señor Inutaisho había organizado todo para el cumpleaños de su amada esposa, Izayoi.

Miles de mozos servían a los invitados de la alta clase social de Tokio en el bello salón beige iluminado por un gran candelabro del cual salían lazos que finalizaban en la pared, en su frívola casa de un estilo mixto. Un poco americana y un poco japonesa.

**Inutaisho**: ¿Estas disfrutando tu fiesta?- pregunto abrazándola en sus fuertes brazos.

**Izayoi**: Si, muchísimo- sonrío entusiasmada pero miro hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien- ¿E Inuyasha?

**Inutaisho**: En estos momentos esta buscando a Kagome- suspiro sin poder ocultar su molestia.

**Izayoi**: No te preocupes, cariño- acaricio su rostro para tratar de tranquilizarlo- Todo se arreglara pronto.

Kagome se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos blancos que había en el jardín, cerca de la piscina. Dio un trago a la burbujearte copa que había robado de una mesa y por su cuerpo corrió un escalofrío. No era común en ella tomar bebidas de ese tipo.

**............:** ¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto llamando su atención.

**Kagome**: Claro, es tu casa- suspiro corriendo la vista.

**Inu**: Mira, se que nosotros no nos llevamos bien- dijo mientras se sentaba- Pero esto es más serio que ello.

**Kagome**: Ya lo sé- respondió molesta pero muy triste- Pero entiendeme un poco tu a mi. Tengo solamente 14 años y ya estoy comprometida con un muchacho de 17. No tengo opciones, nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer suavemente.

**Inu**: Para mi tampoco es muy gracioso- respondió mirando el cielo estrellado- Pero no pienses en ello. Faltan todavía cuatro años para nuestro casamiento.

Pero ella no respondió. Aquello era muy poco consuelo ante su realidad. Más al saber que su prometido ni siquiera la consideraba una "mujer"

**Inu**: Perdón por haber dicho que estabas horrible con ese vestido- miro a su derecha.

**Kagome**: Perdón, yo también, por pisarte el pie- se sonrojo un poco.

**Inu**: ¿Vamos adentro? Mi padre me matará si no te llevo conmigo- blanqueo los ojos.

**Kagome**: Esta bien- Lo único que le interesa es su bien estar.

Los Taisho y Higurashi eran dueños de una importante empresa de fabricación y venta de automóviles. Para que la sociedad no se disolviera, decidieron casar a sus dos hijos menores.

Kagome Higurashi era solo una niña de 14 años pero con una belleza que al madurar aumentaría considerablemente. Su corta cabellera azabache, ojos café oscuro y fina tez blanca eran los rasgos que sobresalían ante cualquier evaluación de su aspecto.

Inuyasha Taisho, en cambio, era un adolescente un tanto rebelde de 17 años. Muy guapo, de cabellera plateada y algo larga, ojos ámbares brillantes y piel bronceada, conquistaba a cuanta mujer se lo propusiese.

Pero ninguno de los dos quería aquel compromiso. Inuyasha sentía acabados sus días de galán por culpa de la niña y Kagome sentía acabada su libertad de ser y pensar por si sola por culpa de aquel engreído.

**Cuatro años después**

**.............:** ¿Quiere que la ayude, Señorita Higurashi?- pregunto el chofer que la esperaba en el aeropuerto para recogerla.

**Kagome**: Por favor- sonrió mostrando una sincera y bella sonrisa mientras se quitaba los anteojos de sol.

**.............:** Mi nombre es Aoshi- le dijo mientras cargaba las maletas de la muchacha.

**Kagome**: Mucho gusto- respondió entrando a la parte posterior del carísimo automóvil.

Miro nuevamente Tokio por la ventana en silencio. Después de hacer estado tanto tiempo en el extranjero, casi había olvidado sus pobladas calles.

La mansión Taisho quedaba en las afueras, donde reinaban las grandes construcciones y no los altos departamentos.

**Izayoi**: En unos momentos llegará Kagome- exclamo emocionada. Su esposo le sonrió pero su hijo menor parecía no haber escuchado nada.

**Inutaisho**: Hoy hable con Higurashi y me dijo que el vendrá en dos meses recién.

**Izayoi**: Bueno, no importa- dio un sorbo a su té- Ella es bien recibida en esta casa en cualquier momento.

El muchacho se levanto de su asiento y se fue del comedor sin poder evitar que sus padres lo observaran sorprendidos.

Al arribar a la mansión Taisho, muchos recuerdos volvieron súbitamente a su mente. Recuerdos que, generalmente, pensaba mejor olvidarlos.

**Izayoi**: Kagome, hija!- la recibió tan acogedora como siempre- ¿Cómo haz estado? Creciste muchísimo en estos años.

**Kagome**: Gracias, Señora Izayoi- sonrió apenada.

**Izayoi**: Estas hermosa, pareces todo un ángel- soltó un risita- Bueno, ahora ve a descansar tranquila. Inuyasha ha salido, así que reponte para que esta noche estés esplendida.

**Kagome**: Esta bien- comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sabia perfectamente que habitación le tocaba ocupar, ya se había quedado allí varias veces en el pasado.

La dueña de casa se dirigió velozmente al despacho de Inutaisho.

**Izayoi**: Ya llego- dijo entrando sorpresivamente, asustándolo un poco- Y esta más bella que antes.

**Inutaisho**: ¿Ah, si?

**Izayoi**: Por supuesto- exclamo eufórica- Ahora lleva el cabello largo, por debajo de la cintura y sus curvas están bien marcadas. Esta hecha toda una mujer.

**Inutaisho**: Esperemos que Inuyasha note estos cambios- rió observando el entusiasmo desmedido de Izayoi.

*** * * ***** ***

**Miroku**: ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha?- consulto al notar que estaba muy extraño.

**Inu**: Hoy llega Kagome a Tokio- suspiro mirando los autos pasar por la calle, sentado desde la mesa de aquel elegante y caro bar.

**Miroku**: ¿Y eso que tiene?

**Inu**: Que se acabo toda mi vida tal y como la tenia hasta ahora- respondió molesto.

**Miroku**: ¿Por qué?- soltó una pequeña risa- Puedes casarte con Kagome y continuar con tu vida tal cual esta.

**Inu**: ¿Y engañarla con cuanta mujer me llame la atención?- puntualizo- A ella debo tratarla bien, quiera o no hacerlo.

**Miroku**: Si sabes ocultarlo bien…- insistió- "Ojos que no ven, Corazón que no siente"

**Inu**: No se puede hablar contigo- se levanto furioso de su asiento y se fue sin mirar atrás.

*** * * ***** ***

**Inutaisho**: Kagome… Si quieres, puedes ir a tu habitación- le indico al ver como la muchacha jugaba con su comida- Seguramente Inuyasha esta terminando con detalles importantes en el trabajo.

**Izayoi**: Así es- respondió sin poder disimular mucho la tristeza que sentía.

**Kagome**: Con permiso- se levanto, dejo la servilleta y se fue. Para ella no era ningún problema el no ver a Inuyasha, lo había hecho por tres años. O eso creía.

Subió las escaleras lentamente mirando los cuadros, fotografías y adornos. Se sentía muy extraña en Tokio luego de vivir tanto tiempo en Francia, con su abuela Kaede. Ella la había "preparado" para aquel compromiso, enseñándole a ser una dama muy fina de alta sociedad.

Entro a su habitación y se sentó en la cama matrimonial color beige y miro la imagen que le devolvía el espejo al frente suyo. Llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante de seda italiana que la hacia parecer mucho más seria y sobria. Extrañaba un poco usar los jean anchos y muy rotos, sus zapatillas simples y remeras sin mangas.

Se saco los delicados zapatos de taco, soltó su cabello recogido en un rodete muy prolijo y se recostó.

*** * * * ***

Abrió suavemente la puerta de entrada para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Ya eran las tres de la mañana y se suponía que debía haber estado a las nueve y media de la noche para cenar en familia y ver a su prometida nuevamente.

**Inu**: _Papa me matará..._- pensó entrando a la cocina para ir por un vaso de agua fresca-_ Da igual que la vea ahora o mañana..._

Dio un trago a su vaso pero se distrajo viendo por la ventana que daba hacia el gran patio trasero.

Una silueta femenina caminaba cerca de la piscina, dando vueltas, desganada.

Salio inmediatamente al jardín, quería ver quien era pero lo hizo muy sigilosamente.

La mujer se sentó en uno de los bancos blancos y se quedo muy quieta.

Avanzo muy lento pero sin querer piso una rama, advirtiendo a la muchacha la presencia de alguien más. Inmediatamente se paro y miro al joven que estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia.

**Inu**: ¿Kagome?- pregunto sorprendido al ver como había cambiado tan drásticamente en ese tiempo sin verla.

Ella se quedo en un sepulcral silencio. Inuyasha también había cambiado mucho. Se veía guapísimo ahora que llevaba el cabello corto, más alto y atlético que antes pero con los mismos ojos ámbares que a ella tanto le gustaban.

**Kagome**: Hola Inuyasha- saludo normal. Su abuela le había enseñado a no mostrar jamás "debilidades" a los demás, como la sorpresa.

**Inu**: Por Dios!- exclamo llevando una mano a la nuca- Creciste muchísimo. Estas hecha toda una mujer aunque aun eres chica.

La miro fijamente. Ahora ella traía el cabello muy largo y lacio, su cuerpo había adoptado unas sensuales curvas que se podían apreciar perfectamente con su camisón de seda color turquesa.

**Kagome**: Discúlpame Inuyasha, pero debo ir a descansar- camino unos paso pero fue detenida por él.

**Inu**: Espera... hay tantas cosas de las que debemos hablar- trato de retenerla.

**Kagome**: Para eso tendrás tiempo mañana- opino- Ahora estoy cansada, mi viaje fue muy largo.

**Inu**: ¿Esto es una venganza por lo de esta noche?

**Kagome**: Por favor, Inuyasha- exclamo suavemente, con un toque de ironía e indiferencia- Soy una mujer, no estoy para estupideces de niña.

Siguió caminando sin darse vuelta, de regreso a la gran mansión.

**Kagome**: _Por supuesto que es una venganza por lo de la cena..._- Pensó mientras subía las escaleras- _Yo pago con la misma moneda._

**C****ontinuará.....**


	2. II

Capitulo II

En cuanto despertó fue a buscarla pero su habitación estaba totalmente vacía.

………**:** Disculpe Señor Inuyasha pero ¿Me permite pasar?- dijo a un costado- Debo acomodar la cama de la señorita.

**Inu**: Por supuesto, Rosa- se corrió para que ingresara- ¿Sabes donde esta ella?

**Rosa**: En el jardín- respondió distraída en su tarea, señalando la ventana abierta.

Se acercó caminando y la busco con la mirada hasta encontrarla en una de las reposeerás tomando sol.

**Inu**: Gracias- murmuro, saliendo a toda velocidad.

Aquella mañana era ideal. Había despertado temprano, desayunado con sus "suegros" y por ultimo, se dirigido al patio para disfrutar de la piscina y el sol.

Pero repentinamente una sombra comenzó a interponerse entra ella y el reconfortante sol. Se quito los anteojos y miro a su prometido.

**Inu**: ¿Ya has descansado bien?- consulto mirándola detenidamente con aquel bikini- Digo… para poder conversar.

Sin importarle blanqueo los ojos y se coloco los anteojos de sol.

**Kagome**: ¿De que te interesaría hablar, mi querido Inuyasha?- pregunto resaltando irónicamente las últimas palabras.

**Inu**: No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- ¿Cómo te fue en Francia?

**Kagome**: ¿Quieres saber que he aprendido?- consulto- He aprendido muchos modales, como el respeto y la distinción. Me enseñaron, por ejemplo a ser puntual en mis compromisos.

**Inu**: Lo lamento… fue cuestión de trabajo.

Sin contenerse soltó una risa casi de burla que le molesto mucho a él. No le creía una sola palabra.

**Kagome**: Esta bien- le sonrió- Tu sigue esforzándote en el trabajo y yo me dedicaré a que todos crean que tienes una gran esposa.

Se levanto, tomo su toalla la cual coloco alrededor de sus caderas y comenzó a caminar.

**Inu**: Espera- le grito pero ella continuó sin perder más tiempo.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba pero esta vez no era Inuyasha, sino Inutaisho.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué desea?- pregunto.

**Inutaisho**: Toma- coloco una llaves en sus manos- Me dijo tu padre que quería que tengas tu propio vehículo. Aprovecha ahora que Izayoi se fue a supervisar todo lo de la fiesta.

Miro asombrada su mano, no se esperaba tal regalo.

**Kagome**: Muchas gracias- sonrió y sin decir más se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

A los pocos segundos Inuyasha entro a la casa, fastidiado. No era ningún estúpido y entendía a la perfección el sarcasmo.

**Inu**: Papá- lo llamo- ¿Haz visto a Kagome?

Inutaisho se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala de estar.

**Inutaisho**: Acaba de salir para probar su automóvil nuevo- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sin esperar, salió veloz para poder alcanzarla pero cuando llegó ya había salido a la calle.

Volvió, molesto a su casa. Todavía debía cambiarse para ir a la oficina.

**Inutaisho**: Inuyasha- lo llamo, muy serio- ¿Ya le pediste disculpa a Kagome?

**Inu**: No pude- grito subiendo las escaleras. Si había algo que quería evitar más que el enojo de su prometida era el de su padre.

*** * * ***

La sensación era irremplazable. Por primera vez desde niña que se volvía a sentir libre.

Sabía manejar desde pequeña gracias a su padre quien también cumplía con su deber de complacer sus caprichos.

Lo único que haría ese día seria cumplirse más caprichos. Era joven y soltera todavía, ¿Por qué no aprovechar eso?

*** * * ***

En cuanto llego, entro a su oficina sin saludar a nadie pero una sigilosa silueta se abrió paso hacia él.

……**.:** Buenos días, señor- lo saludo- ¿Quiere una taza de café?

**Inu**: Si, Kikyo- se toco la frente, tenia jaqueca de tanto pensar- Bien fuerte.

**Kikyo**: Se ve muy agobiado- observo mientras le servia y luego caminaba hacia él- ¿Le ocurre algo?

**Inu**: Problemas y más problemas- suspiro dando un sorbo a su café.

Sin decir nada, camino colocándose detrás de él y extendió sus manos en sus hombros.

**Kikyo**: Debe relajarse un poco- le aconsejo haciéndole masajes- Esto le puede hacer mal.

Mientras se relajaba con aquellas caricias pensaba en como hacer que Kagome lo perdonara. Se notaba que debía esforzarse ya que ella no se lo haría fácil.

**Inu**: Ya es suficiente, gracias- dijo finalmente- Quiero que llames a la florería y encargues veinte docenas de rosas rojas.

Kikyo lo miro atónita. Aquella cantidad era algo exagerada para alguna de sus amantes. Solo podía significar un interés genuino.

**Kikyo**: _¿Acaso me las mandará a mí en forma de agradecimiento o seducción? Recuerdo aquella vez que me pidió que le encargara bombones y terminaron siendo para mí_- pensó_._

**Inu**: Y quiero que la envíes a mi casa- suspiro aun con rostro pensativo.

**Kikyo**: ¿Es el cumpleaños de su madre?- pregunto entre decepcionada y molesta porque no eran para ella.

**Inu**: No- respondió distraído terminado de escribir en un papel- Son para mi prometida. Diles que coloquen esto en la tarjeta.

Kikyo salió sumamente ofendida del despacho de su jefe.

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar un numero, molesta. Curiosa por naturaleza, leyó el mensaje mientras esperaba, haciendo que su furia creciera mucho más.

*** * * ***

Estacionó el auto en una guardería y comenzó a recorrer las calles, mirando cada una de sus tiendas. Nada excepcional.

En Francia, se encontraban los mejores diseñadores y la prenda más económica en este género era de 3.000 euros.

Camino y camino, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Entro al local sin esperar mucho. Hacia en vidriera un vestido en un tono espectacular de verde.

**Kagome**: Quisiera ver el vertido "Valentino" que esta en la vidriera- le pidió a el vendedor.

**Vendedor**: Se nota que es una mujer de mucha clase- la halago- No cualquiera reconoce un vestido así.

A los pocos minutos regreso con el vestido en brazos.

**Vendedor**: ¿Desea probárselo?

**Kagome**: Por supuesto- respondió entrando al vestidor.

Abrió las largas cortinas y salió con aquel exuberante vestido.

**Vendedor**: Le queda muy bien- sonrió observándola- con unos zapatos en color peltre le quedará como los dioses.

**Kagome**: Me lo llevo- se miro al espejo.

Volvió a entrar al vestidor y a los pocos segundos salio con la prenda en mano. Se la entregó pero algo más llamo su atención...

*** * * * ***

Entro a la casa sigilosa y subió las escaleras sin que nadie la viera siquiera. Había comprado exageradamente en aquella tienda pero no le importaba. En sus maletas solo tenia trajes formales, los cuales ya casi detestaba.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con el cuarto lleno de rosas en bellos floreros blancos.

Dejo las bolsas en un costado y se acerco al primer ramo para quitar la tarjeta.

"Creo que son pocas para que alcancen tu belleza y menos para poder pedirte perdón pero haré el intento…

Inuyasha"

Tomo solo una y la llevo hacia su nariz para aspirar su exquisito aroma.

**Kagome**: Se acordó cuales eran las que me gustaban- sonrió y se acostó en su cama, sin embargo tocaron a su puerta. Era Rosa.

**Rosa**: Disculpe- dijo respetuosa- pero ¿Cenará, señorita?

**Kagome**: No, no tengo apetito- respondió amable.

*** * * ***** ***

A la mañana siguiente fue despertada por Rosa, quien le llevaba un delicioso desayuno a la cama. Le resulto algo extraño, porque traía específicamente todo lo que ella amaba desayunar y en aquella casa todos tomaban la primera colación en el comedor.

**Rosa**: El señor Inuyasha me pidió que se lo trajera- dejo sobre su regazo la bandeja.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo levanto una pequeña tarjeta que decía "Perdón" con una hermosa letra que conocía muy bien.

La mujer se fue de la habitación en silencio, dejando la puerta un poco abierta y a los pocos minutos apareció el responsable de aquello.

**Inu**: ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto desde la puerta.

**Kagome**: Si- permitió sin mirarlo, examinando que comería primero.

**Inu**: ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

**Kagome**: Si, pero prefiero que me las digas a la cara- lo miro fijo a los ojos.

**Inu**: Sabes que me cuesta mucho...- se justifico sentándose en la cama.

Pero ella no contesto. Las frutillas con jugo de naranja que le habían llevado estaban exquisitas.

**Kagome**: Veo que todavía recuerdas algunas de las cosas que me gustan, como las rosas.

**Inu**: Por supuesto- saco furtivamente una frutilla y vio su cara de reproche- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha corrió la bandeja y le extendió su mano.

**Inu**: Necesito que estés parada- le sonrió.

Sin darse cuenta y casi automáticamente se puso de pie. Aquella sonrisa tenía una fuerza irresistible para ella.

**Inu**: Como sabrás, en dos días se anunciará nuestra boda ante la sociedad- tomo su pequeña y fina mano izquierda y vio que aun usaba el anillo de compromiso que "él" le tuvo que regalar- Mi madre, emocionada, te ha comprado un vestido muy bello pero pensábamos que es pequeño y yo debo mirar si este te quedaría- sonrió aun más- y por lo que veo, creo que te quedara perfecto.

Súbitamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho. Sin perder tiempo, él la abrazo de la cintura.

**Inu**: Estos cuatro años te han dejado muchísimo más hermosa- se acerco dejando solo cinco centímetro de distancia de sus labios.

**Kagome**: Gracias por el cumplido- miro en otra dirección.

**Inu**: No es un cumplido- le susurro al oído- Es una afirmación.

Se sonrojo aun más, pero no lo miro.

**Inu**: ¿Puedo decirte algo?- dijo en tono burlón aun en su oído- Con todo respeto, puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera porque serás mi esposa si o si- acaricio su cintura con ambas manos, asustándola un poco.

**Kagome**: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- consulto nerviosa, mirándolo a su pesar. Debía hacerle frente.

**Inu**: A esto- sonrió y capturo sus labios en un tierno beso.

Ella se quedo quieta, muy sorprendida. Ese era su primer beso porque Inuyasha nunca la había besado ya que la consideraba muy niña.

**Inu**: Tus labios son muy suaves- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior como si acabara de probar del elixir más dulce. Le robo otro beso- Mejor me voy para que puedas vestirte.

**Continuará…**


	3. III

**Capitulo III**

Se vistió con un cómodo vestido índigo de una tela muy liviana y bajo al comedor. Inutaisho e Izayoi desayunaban en silencio pero con buen semblante.

**Kagome**: Buenos días- saludo sonriente.

**Inutaisho**: ¿Cómo amaneciste?- consulto.

Pero no pudo responder ya que Inuyasha apareció casi sorpresivamente en el lugar.

**Inu**: Hola- dijo colocándose detrás de Kagome y abrazándola con actitud de pertenecía.

**Izayoi**: ¡Hijo!- exclamo enérgica por la acción- ¿Ya has pasado tiempo con Kagome?

**Inu**: Si, mamá.

**Izayoi**: ¿Cuándo la viste?

**Inu**: La otra noche- dijo sin inmutarse demasiado- Cuando llegue, la encontré en el patio.

**Kagome**: Fui a tomar aire fresco- contesto roja de vergüenza por aquel abrazo.

Inuyasha miro a su padre quien todavía no estaba alegre. Inmediatamente dejo de abrazarla para solamente sostenerla a su lado desde la cintura.

**Inutaisho**: Quiero suponer que ya has pedido las correspondientes disculpas.

**Inu**: Claro que si- dijo a la defensiva.

Inutaisho no respondió nada y continuó desayunando. Kagome ya era grande y si Inuyasha no se comportaba tendría todo el derecho de quejarse con su padre.

**Inu**: Mamá, ya le dije a Kagome lo del vestido- suspiro- En mi humilde opinión, le quedara muy bien. Pero debería probárselo por las dudas.

**Izayoi**: Tienes razón- exclamo como si recién lo recordase- Ahora mismo subiremos a probártelo.

**Inu**: Bueno, yo ya me voy al trabajo- suspiro.

Miro a Kagome, le sonrió y salio tranquilo por la puerta principal.

*** * * ***** ***

**Izayoi**: Iremos a mi peluquería- sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la parte posterior del automóvil- Y le explicaras como quieres que te peinen para esta noche. Confió en tu buen gusto.

Pero Kagome escuchaba muy poco. Esos días había estado muy atenta ante las actitudes de Inuyasha con ella. No había bajado la defensiva pero se permitía pensar que no sería todo tan malo después de todo.

**Izayoi**: ¿Dónde estas Kagome?- dijo levantando un poco la voz.

**Kagome**: Ah?... perdón- sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

**Izayoi**: Espero que sea en mi hijo en quien piensas- sonrió más- Tu eres una muchacha magnifica para él.

**Kagome**: Gracias por pensar eso de mi.

Luego de 3 horas de preparaciones ambas salieron del centro comercial listas para la fiesta.

**Izayoi**: ¿Estas nerviosa?- consulto retocando su maquillaje de labios.

**Kagome**: No mucho- sonrío y miro por la ventanilla el paisaje pero algo llamo su atención.

En un bar, se encontraba un muchacho de cabellera plateada besando a una mujer de cabellera negra, larga.

Sencillamente no podía creerlo. Inuyasha no había cambiado en nada, seguía jugando con sus sentimientos igual que cuando era niña y tenía otras novias. Se sentía mal, destrozada. Una vez más había sido engañada por él.

**Izayoi**: ¿Qué te ocurre, querida?- pregunto asustada al ver la palidez que había adquirido Kagome tan súbitamente.

**Kagome**: Nada…- fingió su mejor sonrisa- _No te permitiré Inuyasha Taisho que juegues con mi orgullo y emociones_- pensó molesta.

**Izayoi**: Aoshi, mejor vamos directamente a la casa- no quería que le pasara nada a su nuera justo antes de la fiesta.

*** * * * ***

La mansión Taisho se encontraba repleta de invitados como nunca antes en ninguna otra ocasión. Los mozos se deslizaban entre la gente con agilidad, las voces se oían animadas en el dorado salón y la música de la orquesta acompañaba alegremente.

El anuncio de la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome era muy importante ante la sociedad ya que serian el sello final a la fusión más fuerte de dos empresas en todo Tokio.

Los comprometidos se encontraban saludando a la gente que se acercaba a felicitarlos pero hacia un tiempo el joven noto que ella no estaba siendo tan amable como de costumbre.

**Inu**: Estas muy callada- observo- ¿Te ocurre algo?

**Kagome**: Por supuesto que no- respondió sin mirarlo.

**Inu**: ¿Entonces?

**Kagome**: Un poco de nervios nada más…- suspiro y cerro los ojos. Si fuese por ella habría mandado al diablo a su prometido, para no verlo nunca más, pero eso seria escandaloso y no lo quería así.

Inuyasha solo suspiro. Sabía que algo en ella había cambiado súbitamente en las últimas horas.

Inutaisho se les acerco sonriendo y los llevo hacia donde se encontraba Izayoi. Ella los recibió con una sonrisa.

**Inutaisho**: Señores- pronuncio fuerte llamando la atención- Esta fiesta, como todos saben, ha sido para anunciarles que la boda de mi hijo y su hermosa prometida será en tan solo un mes.

Todas las miradas y aplausos fueron dirigidas a la pareja, quienes simplemente sonreían.

………**:** Felicitaciones, amigo- saludo acercándoseles cuando todos ya se habían retirado dejando a la pareja sola- Kagome, te ves hermosa. Haz crecido mucho desde la última vez.

**Kagome**: Gracias, Miroku- miro en otra dirección, no le caía nada bien ya que sabia que él fue el causante en el pasado que Inuyasha la traicionara tantas veces con mujeres mayores que ella.

**Miroku**: Parece que haz cambiado mucho, no tan solo físicamente- la miro de arriba a abajo.

**Kagome**: Algún día tenia que perder las costumbres de niña, ¿No lo crees?- pregunto fría. Se soltó del brazo de Inuyasha y dio unos cuantos pasos pero fue detenida.

**Inu**: ¿A dónde vas?- consulto. Era todo un hecho, Kagome había cambiado totalmente su actitud hacia él. Había vuelto a ser el frío hielo como cuando llego.

**Kagome**: A dar una vuelta, estoy harta de este ambiente.

**Miroku**: Por Dios- exclamo cuando se fue- ¿Es la misma Kagome que conocí hace unos años? No… esa es otra mujer, muy distinta.

Tomo una copa con champaña y se dirigió al patio en silencio, escapando de la gente furtivamente.

**Kagome**: _Es un cínico… No sé como puede mirarme a la cara_- se sentía muy molesta-_ Y ese estúpido de Miroku…_

………**..: **Quien diría que ayer esta mujer jugaba entre las flores del jardín- sonrió a sus espaldas- Y hoy, tiene que casarse con el bestia de mi primo.

**Kagome**: Kouga!- exclamo alegre al verlo y abrazó a su gran amigo- Como me alegra verte.

**Kouga**: A mi también pequeña- afirmo- A mi también…

Ambos se liberaron del abrazo, con sonrisas que mostraban mucha felicidad por aquel reencuentro.

**Kouga**: Déjame verte- le pidió y ella dio unos paso atrás. El muchacho pudo ver como el corsé color crema ceñía su cuerpo, mostrando un voluptuoso pecho y una falda larda de seda del mismo color que caía muy delicadamente. Su cabellera con ondas, cuello y orejas adornados con relucientes diamantes.

**Kagome**: ¿Dónde haz estado?- interrogo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Cuéntame de tu vida, por favor.

**Kouga**: Viajando de aquí para allá- sonrió mientras caminaban lejos de la gente, en la parte más oculta del jardín- Nada interesante. En cambio, tú eres un enigma para mí.

**Kagome**: ¿Por qué?- consulto sorprendida pero muy divertida.

**Kouga**: Te fuiste como una niña adorable y volviste como una mujer intrigante- afirmó deteniéndose- Tu abuela ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

**Kagome**: Gracias por notarlo- esbozo una sonrisa.

**Kouga**: Pero algo te esta molestando ¿O me equivoco?

**Kagome**: ¿Cómo…?

**Kouga**: Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…- le dio un fuerte abrazo- Cuando mi primo estaba _molestando_ por cualquier lado, yo me encontraba contigo jugando y por sobre todo, conociéndote.

Sin aguantar más, hundió su rostro en su pecho. No lloraría, pero si necesitaba un poco de apoyo en ese momento.

Kouga inmediatamente la estrecho en un calido abrazo, sintiendo el exquisito perfume que usaba.

*** * * * ***

**Inu**: Miroku, ¿Haz visto a Kagome?- miro hacia ambos lados. En unos minutos terminaría la fiesta y ella no aparecía.

**Miroku**: No- se encogió los hombros- ¿La buscaste en el jardín?

**Inu**: No, realmente no- sin decir más se fue hacia el gran patio trasero.

Había mucha gente allí afuera ya que el lugar tenia un gran tamaño adornado con todo tipo de vegetación, pero ni rastros de su prometida.

**Inu**: ¿Dónde diablos…?- pero se calló.

Kagome y Kouga aparecieron de entre los árboles mas alejados, riendo muy divertidos, caminando de los brazos mientras se contaban anécdotas.

**Kagome**: ¿En serio?- volvió a reír.

**Inu**: Kagome…- la llamo y ambos lo observaron.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fría pero sin expresar su enojo.

**Inu**: En unos minutos terminará la fiesta y debemos ir a la entrada, junto a mis padres para despedir a los invitados- le explico entre dientes, conteniendo su molestia.

**Kouga**: Ve tranquila- le hablo ignorando a su primo- Luego seguiremos hablando.

**Kagome**: ¿Cuándo?- consulto sonriente.

**Kouga**: Bueno, vendré mañana temprano- miro a su primo- Así te hago compañía cuando mi primo este en su "duro trabajo".

**Kagome**: De acuerdo- sonrío nuevamente- Adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue sin esperar a su prometido.

*** * * ***** ***

**Inu**: ¿Qué hacías con Kouga?- la tomo del brazo cuando ella estaba por entrar a su cuarto.

La fiesta había terminado hacia media hora y en cuanto vio que dejaba de conversar con su madre para dirigirse a su alcoba la siguió. No iba a pasar por alto aquello.

**Kagome**: No me parece ni el lugar ni el momento- opino seria.

Sin importarle nada, entro a la habitación con ella y cerro las puertas.

**Inu**: Contéstame- exigió, agarrándola nuevamente.

**Kagome**: ¿De que tienes miedo, Inuyasha?- consulto soltándose molesta- ¿De que te hiciera lo que me hiciste tu a mi?

Aquella pregunta lo dejo callado. No se la esperaba.

**Kagome**: No, Inuyasha. Yo no soy como tu- se quito los aros colgantes y collar, luego camino hacia su tocador para dejarlos dentro de una bella caja de plata- Yo respeto a quien, inevitablemente, será mi esposo.

**Inu**: Entonces ¿Qué hacías?

**Kagome**: Hablar con la única persona capaz de entenderme.

**Inu**: ¿Entenderte que?

**Kagome**: Las humillaciones que recibo de ti- su enojo logro escapar- Hoy cuando volvía de los preparativos con tu madre, te vi en los brazos de una de todas tus amantes.

**Inu**: ¿Ah?- no comprendía nada.

**Kagome**: Como lo escuchaste, te vi.

**Inu**: No era yo!- se defendió.

**Kagome**: Claro…- contesto con sarcasmo mientras lo empujaba para que saliera de su cuarto.

El joven se quedo quieto frente a la puerta cerrada de su prometida. No entendía nada.

*** * * ***** ***

Había dormido muy poco, ya se la pasó soñando con Inuyasha y su amante.

Se coloco una remera blanca que solo se ajustaba a la altura de su pecho, en corte princesa. Pantalones de jeans claros que simulaban estar desteñidos, unas ballerinas blancas y coloco unas cuantas cosas en una bolso chocolate ya que deseaba salir.

Entro al comedor y vio a sus suegros desayunado como siempre muy tranquilos. Miro a una esquina y encontró a Inuyasha hablando con el celular, casi en susurro.

**Inu**: Miroku, debo pedirte un favor- le informo.

**Izayoi**: ¿Cómo dormiste, querida?

**Kagome**: Bien- sonrió y siguió tomando su café, ignorando a Inuyasha- _Seguramente le pide que le haga alguna cita…_

**Inutaisho**: No queremos inmiscuirnos en sus asuntos, pero anoche sentimos una discusión…

Su hijo menor se acerco a la mesa e inmediatamente ella se paro dejando por sentado que no quería ni verlo.

**Kagome**: Creo que es mejor si se lo preguntan a Inuyasha- sonrió fríamente a este- Con permiso- se fue.

**Inutaisho**: Inuyasha- exclamo enojado- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

Se subió a su Mitsubishi Eclipse, se coloco unas gafas y salió de la gran mansión.

A su abuela no le gustaba que ella conducirá, ya que una dama debe salir siempre con el chofer, como lo hacia Izayoi. Pero aquello en esos momentos le importaba muy poco.

Ahora iría a dar vueltas por la ciudad y disfrutar del paisaje japonés ya que Kouga le había dejado un mensaje diciendo que no podría ir ese día.

*** * * ***** ***

Se encontraba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro en su sobria y elegantísima oficina. No lograba concentrarse demasiado en los papeles ya que el tema de Kagome lo traía molesto.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo del traje. Lo saco y leyó en la pantalla "Miroku"

**Inu**: ¿Y?- pregunto ansioso- ¿Qué averiguaste?

**Miroku**: Como sospechabas, él llegó hace unos días al país.

**Inu**: Maldito, ahora entiendo lo que sucedió- se echo para atrás, aun mas molesto ¿Cómo hacia ahora para que Kagome le creyera?

**Miroku**: No te preocupes. Ya se tranquilizará.

**Inu**: Eso espero.

*** * * ***** ***

Miraba a la gente pasar mientras ella colocaba la cantidad de azúcar que deseaba. Salir tan bruscamente le había impedido desayudar bien.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Suspirando contesto sin mirar.

**Kagome**: ¿Hola?- contesto su celular. Se lo había dado Izayoi unos días antes para poder estar siempre comunicada con ella.

**Izayoi**: Hola querida- dijo dulcemente- ¿Dónde estas?

**Kagome**: En una cafetería- respondió suspirando. Quería mucho a su futura suegra, pero realmente deseaba que la dejara en paz unos segundos.

**Izayoi**: Querida, no debes estar enojada con Inuyasha por una tontería así- opinó haciendo que Kagome casi se ahogara con su cappucino.

**Kagome**: ¿Ah, si?- pregunto molesta- _Eso era lo último que me faltaba- _pensó_- Que Izayoi defendiera las infidelidades de su hijo._

**Izayoi**: Si, Kagome- dijo con tranquilidad, sin percibir el cambio de su voz- Nosotros no tenemos problema si quieren vivir en otro lugar y no en la mansión.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué?

**Izayoi**: Por eso te llamaba. Para que si querías, fuéramos a una agencia.

**Kagome**: No, gracias Izayoi- dijo regresando al tono dulce- Esto debemos solucionarlo Inuyasha y yo.

**Izayoi**: Tienes razón. No debo inmiscuirme en sus asuntos.

**Kagome**: Yo se que sus intenciones son ayudarnos.

**Izayoi**: Bueno, nos veremos más tarde.

Ambas cortaron.

**Kagome**: Con que te gusta mentir- tomo su cartera, dejo una abundante propina y se fue.

**Continuará….**


	4. IV

**Capitulo IV**

…**....**: Los diseñadores del nuevo modelo llegaran en dos días de Estados Unidos- comento soltando el humo del cigarro- pero no conseguimos el apoyo del Señor Higurashi.

**Inu**: ¿Cómo es eso, Sango?

**Sango**: Dijo que él mismo quería observar previamente los planos que presentaran los diseñadores.

**Inu**: ¿Tú propones algo?

**Sango**: Bueno…- pero fue interrumpida al abrirse la puerta.

**Kikyo**: Señor Inuyasha- dijo la secretaria- Lo busca una persona.

Miro sonriente a Sango, quien se notaba sumamente molesta. Si había algo que Sango odiaba con todo su ser era que la interrumpieran.

**Inu**: Estamos muy ocupados ahora- suspiro algo malhumorado- Dile que regrese otro día, Kikyo.

**Kikyo**: Como usted diga- le sonrió.

Se dio vuelta y salio con su habitual paso sensual, pero no logro llegar muy lejos.

**Kikyo**: No puede pasar- dijo casi histérica pero ni Sango ni Inuyasha podían ver que ocurría- El Señor Inuyasha esta ocupado.

**Inu**: Ve a ver que pasa, Miroku- le ordeno tocando su frente.

El joven se paro y a paso veloz se acerco, desapareciendo por la puerta entre abierta.

**Miroku**: ¿Qué ocurre Kikyo?- camino rápidamente para luego quedarse callado.

**Inu**: Espero que Miroku solucione todo.

**Miroku**: ¿Cómo no vas a permitirle el paso?- dijo con molestia- Se nota que no sabes a quien tienes delante.

El joven apareció en la habitación acompañado de Kagome quien permanecía callada. Kikyo entro veloz por detrás.

**Kikyo**: Señor, yo intente…- quiso decir.

**Inu**: Kagome- exclamo sorprendido poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Sango solto una pequeña risa mientras miraba a la secretaria. Kikyo tampoco soportaba que la interrumpiesen.

Se acerco a ella e hizo que caminara con él a donde había estado, detrás del escritorio, sin antes robarle un corto beso.

Kagome no protesto en absoluto ante su acción. No haría un escándalo frente a personas que no conocía. Menos cuando aquella secretaria la había tratado como hija de quien le lustraba los zapatos. Seguramente estaba interesada en Inuyasha.

**Inu**: Kikyo, ella es Kagome Higurashi- pronuncio dejando que su empleada mostrara asombro- Una de las futuras dueñas de la empresa y mi prometida.

**Kikyo**: Lo siento, Señorita Higurashi- agacho la cabeza en una reverencia, pero para no mostrar su enojo- No sabía que era usted.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo la miro por unos segundos y le dio la espalda.

**Kagome**: ¿Estas muy ocupado?- pregunto neutral- Quiero discutir unas cositas pequeñas.

**Inu**: Bueno, estamos algo atareados- se toco la nuca.

**Sango**: No importa, Inuyasha- sonrió y se puso de pie- Señorita Kagome por favor, quédese en nuestra reunión. Usted es una persona más que apta e importante para estar aquí.

**Miroku**: Es verdad- llevo un sillón hacia donde estaba, para así quedar también detrás del escritorio junto a su prometido.

**Sango**: Kikyo ¿Sigues aquí?- pregunto en tono fingiendo ingenuidad, pero con la mayor de las maldades.

La secretaria se dio vuelta y salio furiosa.

*** * * ***

**Inu**: Muy bien- dijo dando fin a la reunión, sentado en su sillón- Hablaremos con el Sr. Higurashi lo antes posible. Si esperamos a después de nuestra boda podríamos perder mucho.

Kagome solo asintió, mirando a Inuyasha y luego a joven.

**Inu**: Sango, ve buscándoles el mejor hotel hasta que se tome la decisión.

**Sango**: De acuerdo- sonrió- Un verdadero gusto el conocerla, Señorita Higurashi.

**Kagome**: Igualmente- le devolvió la sonrisa sincera.

**Miroku**: Mejor nos vamos así puedan hablar de su boda, seguramente.

**Sango**: Pensé que nunca escucharía salir de tu boca la palabra "boda"- tomo su saco, saludo con la mano- Adiós- se fue. Miroku la siguió por detrás.

**Inu**: ¿De que cositas pequeñas querías hablar?- pregunto tranquilo. Creía que ella ya estaba más calmada.

**Kagome**: Con que "queremos vivir en otro lugar y no en la mansión"- exclamo con su mirada fría.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se puso derecho en su silla. Había bajado la guardia antes de tiempo.

**Kagome**: ¿Era Kikyo la chica con la que te vi?- rió sarcástica, se paro y camino hacia la otra ventana.

**Inu**: No- respondió muy serio- De eso quería hablar.

**Kagome**: ¿Me dirás todos los nombres de tus amantes? Pero, recuerda que no tenemos todo el día. Tu madre nos espera a las nueve y media para cenar.

**Inu**: Deja de decir estupideces- camino hacia ella y le dio una carpeta- Mírala.

Ella obedeció de mala gana y al abrirla encontró una fotografía de su futuro cuñado.

**Inu**: Llego hace dos días al país- dijo al ver que ella no entendía- Fue a él a quien viste el otro día.

**Kagome**: No puedo creer que me digas todo esto solo para justificarte- declaro molesta cerrando la carpeta.

**Inu**: ¡Es la verdad!- maldijo.

**Kagome**: Me mentiste muchas veces ¿Por qué creerte ahora?

Él agacho la mirada sabiendo que no tenía autoridad moral para pedir credibilidad.

**Inu**: Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien- suspiro vencido- Te lo juro.

**Kagome**: No lo sé, Inuyasha- se cruzo de brazos.

**Inu**: Dame aunque sea el privilegio de la duda- pidió.

Se quedo en silenció, seria. Le era muy difícil creerle pero se veía sincero.

**Kagome**: Solo por esta vez…- dijo lentamente, aun seria.

**Inu**: Gracias- sonrió y la abrazo.

Se separo un poco brusca, le costaría aceptar por completo su versión.

**Kagome**: Debo irme- miro al costado- Quiero comprarme unas cosas en el centro comercial y…- pero fue interrumpida.

Inuyasha volvió a acercarla por la cintura y le robo un apasionado beso. No se resistió pero tampoco permitió que fuera algo apasionado.

**Inu**: Esta bien- sonrió al alejarse- Nos vemos esta noche.

**Kagome**: Es la ultima vez que te doy mi confianza- volvió a decir seria- La ultima…

**Inu**: Ya sé- le dio otro beso pero más corto.

Se separo de él y se fue con paso tranquilo por donde había llegado.

*** * * ***** ***

Subió a su automóvil pero al intentar arrancar el motor, este se negaba a encender.

**Sango**: Que desgracia…- golpeó el volante para descargar su repentino malhumor.

Echo la cabeza contra el asiento pero pronto vio una que una sombra se aproximaba a su ventanilla.

**Miroku**: ¿Qué ocurre?

**Sango**: No arranca el motor- suspiro molesta.

**Miroku**: ¿Quieres que te lleve en el mío?- consulto sonriente.

**Sango**: No, Miroku- exclamo cortante- Gracias.

Salió de su automóvil sacando las cosas de mayor importancia como el maletín y su celular que se estaba cargando. Rápidamente marco un número de su mecánico, pero nadie contestaba.

**Sango**: Maldición- dio una patada al piso.

**Miroku**: Vamos, no seas tonta- trato de convencerla- Así no perderás tiempo.

**Sango**: No, Miroku- dijo más cortante- Nunca más subiré a tu automóvil, ni mantendré una conversación contigo fuera de lo laboral, ni nada.

Saco su llavero y volvió a colocar la alarma, por las dudas, pero estaba tranquila ya que su Lexus SC color arena se encontraba dentro del estacionamiento de la empresa que era vigilado por dos policías todo el tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar a la salida sin poder evitar encender un cigarrillo para los nervios. Había heridas que todavía tardaban en sanar.

Pero antes de lograr llegar hasta la puerta vio que un auto paraba a su lado.

**Kagome**: ¿Quieres que te lleve?- le ofreció sonriente.

Miro hacia atrás por sobre su hombro. Miroku se acercaba a veloz paso. Al parecer no la dejaría en paz.

**Sango**: Si, por favor- sonrió agradecida y de un rápido movimiento subió.

*** * * ***** ***

Llegó agotado. Su día había sido largo pero esperaba solamente a ver a Kagome.

**Inu**: Hola mamá- se acerco y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

**Izayoi**: ¿Cómo te fue hoy, mi amor?- pregunto como de costumbre.

**Inu**: Bien. Nada extraordinario- rió un poco- ¿Kagome? ¿Esta en su cuarto?

**Izayoi**: No, no a regresado todavía- dijo tranquila.

El muchacho suspiro profundamente. Decidió ir a su habitación.

**Inu**: Me voy a duchar- colgó el saco del traje en su hombro y subió las escaleras lánguidamente.

Izayoi sonrió enfáticamente. Su hijo estaba tomando otras actitudes con su prometida, y eso la emocionaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

**Izayoi**: Pronto vendrán mis nietos- sonrió feliz dirigiéndose a la cocina.

*** * * ***** ***

**Sango**: Fue un gusto, Kagome- le sonrió al cerrar la puerta- Espero verte más seguido en la empresa.

**Kagome**: Lo pensaré- hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se dirigió al hogar.

Condujo por unos breves minutos. Sango no vivía lejos de la mansión Taisho.

Estacionó cuidadosamente el vehículo en el garaje y subió por las escalinatas hacia la entrada.

**Kagome**: Buenas noches, Izayoi- saludo al verla. Se encontraba muy sonriente, más de lo normal.

**Izayoi**: Hola, querida- le sonrió- Inuyasha me pidió que en cuanto llegases, por favor subieses a su habitación- finalizo con una mirada algo extraña.

**Kagome**: Gracias- se dirigió a las magnificas escaleras.

Camino lentamente por el gran pasillo. _¿Qué querrá Inuyasha?_, pensaba mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

Al entrar lo encontró profundamente dormido solamente con una toalla tapando su atlético cuerpo desnudo desde la cintura a las rodillas.

Dudosa, siguió avanzando. Por regla general, según su abuela, jamás se entra al cuarto de un hombre (sin estar casada con este) y más si no esta vestido del cuello a los dedos del pie. Pero su rostro tranquilo la llamaba con extraña atención.

Sin hacer ruido se sentó en el borde, a su lado. Lo admiro por unos minutos.

Físicamente era perfecto, no había ninguna excusa. Pero aun le faltaban algunas cosas a nivel espiritual. Madurez especialmente.

Le costaba tanto ser dura con el, cuando en realidad sentía que su corazón solo se aliviaba estando en sus brazos.

Suspiro. Su corazón ya la había hecho sufrir una vez y ahora mandaba la razón. O al menos lo intentaba.

Corrió un mechón mojado de su ojo derecho, inclinándose más hacia él. Era un ángel cuando dormía, a diferencia del demonio que representaba despierto.

Este gesto despertó al muchacho, quien al abrir sus ojos la descubrió en medio de su meditación.

Sin decir nada, se sentó veloz, quedando a unos milímetros de su prometida.

**Inu**: Eres muy hermosa- sonrió y atrapándola entre sus brazos la beso apasionadamente.

Lentamente se fueron separando. Ella solo miraba hacia abajo, le daba mucha vergüenza aquellos arranques apasionados.

**Kagome**: Me dijo tu madre que me mandaste a llamar- dijo costosamente.

**Inu**: ¿Ah, si?- sonrió- Es verdad. Quería permanecer contigo un rato a sola. Deseo conocerte más, todo lo que no pude en estos años.

**Kagome**: Querrás decir lo que no quisiste conocer en estos años- refuto sin miedo.

Por unos minutos se quedo callado. El perdón de Kagome había sido sincero pero eso no significaba que olvidaría todo lo que le hizo.

**Inu**: Esta bien- acepto con culpa- pero ahora si quiero.

**Kagome**: Muy bien…- suspiro y se puso de pie- pero aquí no.

**Continuará….**


	5. V

**Capitulo V**

Sin darse cuenta, caminaron por el jardín hacia la piscina, el lugar donde había surgido su reencuentro.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué quieres conocer de mí?- comenzó a hablar mientras recorrían la piscina.

**Inu**: Puntualmente no sé- admitió tocándose la nunca- Quisiera saber todo, aunque no se por donde comenzar.

Se formo un pensativo silencio. Debía analizar cuidadosamente que preguntaría ya que no quería romper el pacifico momento.

**Inu**: ¿Por qué te fuiste a estudiar a Francia?- dijo luego de un breve tiempo.

Tomo aire profundamente. Ella también debía buscar las palabras justas.

**Kagome**: Ese año mi abuela había conseguido que ingresara a una institución renombrada de Lyón y le había manifestado a mi padre que quería pulir mis modales, que no eran malos, pero tampoco los mejores.

**Inu**: ¿No fue por mi culpa?

**Kagome**: Un poco también- rió irónica- Pero no te culpo porque te atrajera más el físico de mujeres que el de una niña.

**Inu**: ¿Cómo fue tu estadía allí?- quiso continuar sin protestar al no tener fundamentos.

**Kagome**: Bien- suspiro- Mi visita no fue para socializar demasiado. Pase casi todo el tiempo en mi casa o en la institución.

Otro silencio se estableció en el ambiente. Suavemente Kagome se quitó sus ballerinas, doblo su pantalón un poco y se sentó en el borde de la piscina, sumergiendo sus pies.

**Inu**: Cuando nos casemos- comenzó a decir mientras se recostaba en el suelo, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de su prometida- nuestra luna de miel será larga, si podemos daremos la vuelta al mundo con tranquilidad.

Ella soltó una risa animada. Era gracioso de cierta manera planear el futuro de a "dos".

**Inu**: ¿Te gusta la idea?

**Kagome**: ¿Qué sucederá con el trabajo?

Se sentó de golpe y acerco el rostro de ella al suyo, dejando muy poco espació entre ambos.

**Inu**: No debes preocuparte- le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla- De eso me encargo yo.

**Kagome**: Esta bien- sonrió y bajo la mirada- Como tu digas.

*** * * * ***

Despertó con los primero rayos que tocaron su rostro. Miro su reloj. Inuyasha ya estaba en la empresa seguramente.

Había pasado rápidamente un mes desde su llegada y cada día más se acercaba su boda.

Inuyasha le había dicho la verdad con respecto a Sesshomaru. Su cuñado a los pocos días se presentó en la casa y le confeso, luego a solas, que había llegado antes.

Se vistió con una musculosa negra, una pollera corta de jeans, un buzo holgado de hilo color blanco y zapatillas negras. Ropas que eran para una muchacha de su edad pero que disgustarían a su abuela.

**Rosa**: Señorita Kagome- la llamo cuando esta salía de su recamara- Vino el señor Kouga a visitarla, ahora mismo me dirigía a despertarla.

**Kagome**: Muchas gracias, Rosa- sonrió y bajo veloz las escaleras para encontrase con su visita.

Kouga la esperaba parado muy cerca de la salida. Aquel día llevaba simplemente puesto una camisa rosa y un pantalón de jeans claro.

**Kagome**: Hola Kouga- sonrió alegre.

**Kouga**: ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- consulto sonriente- A tomar un café por ahí o dar unas vueltas al parque.

Kagome asintió y salieron sin decir nada más.

El platicar con Kouga era uno de los placeres más grandes en su vida. El siempre prestaba atención hacia lo que ella le comentaba, se mostraba afectuoso y hasta la hacia sentir atractiva.

**Kagome**: Al principio no me molestaba la vida que llevaba, hasta que entre y comencé a ver como mis amigas no estaban forzada a nada- respiro profundo- Con excepción de Mia, quien llego a enamorarse de su prometido Bankotsu.

**Kouga**: Tú sabes que siempre estuve en desacuerdo con lo que te pasa pero no tengo el derecho de opinar.

El día era precioso. No hacia calor pero el sol resplandecía y corría un ligero pero gustoso viento calido.

Comió un poco de su helado y pensó las palabras que su amigo le decía. Luego recordó lo que le dijo Mia antes de que se fuera "_No tenemos elección, lo único que podemos hacer es tener cariño por quien estará a nuestro lado_"

Tenía razón en ciertos aspectos. Su compromiso era irrevocable. Las infidelidades habían ocurrido cuando ella era niña y aunque nunca mereció sufrir, seria entendible la reacción de Inuyasha. Aparte, el le había dado su palabra que desde el día de su arribo a Tokio no hubo más mujeres.

**Kagome**: No importa ya eso. Ya acepte que debo casarme si o si- se encogió de hombros- Sin embargo, Inuyasha se esta portando bien.

**Kouga**: No dejes que el lobo te engañe con su piel de cordero- advirtió.

Pero ella solo soltó una risa. Kouga la miro de inmediato. De cualquier otra persona aquello habría sido motivo de su ofensa pero era tan perfecta Kagome, que amaba oírla reír.

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Kagome. Abrió velozmente su bolso blanco y lo sacó. Era Izayoi.

**Izayoi**: ¿Dónde te encuentras?- pregunto algo alarmada.

**Kagome**: En el parque, con Kouga- explico sin comprender su tono asustado en la voz.

**Izayoi**: Hija, ¿No te habrás olvidado de la cita con la modista?- consulto- Acabo de llegar y no te encontré.

**Kagome**: Oh, Dios mío!- se puso de pie de un salto- Llegaré en cinco minutos.

**Izayoi**: Esta bien, pero apresúrate.

Ambas cortaron. No entendía como había podido ser tan distraída con aquel tema. Seguramente Izayoi se encontraba muy alterada; la boda de su hijo se había convertido ya casi en su razón de vida.

**Kagome**: Debo irme- le anuncio mientras guardaba su celular nuevamente- Hoy tengo prueba de vestido de novia e Izayoi me esta esperando ahora mismo.

**Kouga**: Si no te molesta ¿Puedo acompañarte?

**Kagome**: Claro.

Se dirigieron veloces hacia el automóvil de Kagome y emprendieron la marcha.

*** * * ***** ***

Inuyasha revisaba unos papeles que habían llegado por fax esa mañana. Quedaban solo una semana para que no fuese soltero y por alguna razón no les molestaba ese hecho.

**Sango**: ¿Cómo estas viviendo estas última semana, Don Juan?- consulto entrando con varias cartulinas con diseños.

**Inu**: Bien- sonrió por la broma.

**Sango**: Lo único que espero es que no se porte mal ya que la Señorita Kagome parece ser una muchacha estupenda y muy sensible- suspiro y comenzó a acomodar las láminas en el caballete.

Ella sabía perfectamente su estilo de vida antes de que llegase nuevamente Kagome.

**Inu**: No te preocupes- sonrió- No haré la misma estupidez que Miroku, quien perdió a la única mujer que lo amo de verdad.

No respondió y empleando la mejor compostura siguió con los papeles sin mirarle.

*** * * * * **

Las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver a la joven envuelta en el magnifico atuendo.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto desplegando el majestuoso vestido de inmaculado blanco.

Ambos sonrieron afirmativamente. Era el vestido perfecto para ella ya que era elegante pero juvenil, con encajes, tules y muchos bordados en canutillos.

**Izayoi**: No hay palabras para describir lo hermoso que te queda hija- exclamo emocionada a punto de llorar.

**Kouga**: Pareces un ángel- dijo muy despacio, casi para si mismo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se observo en los tres espejos que mostraban los diversos ángulos de su vestido.

*** * * * ***

Sesshomaru paseaba por las calles muy contento. Ya había terminado todas las capacitaciones que su padre le había aconsejado, ya que él siempre seria la figura fuerte entre los hermanos. Su tarea era liderar y mantener todo en orden junto a Inuyasha, pero este debía centrarse primordialmente en la unión familiar.

Entro en el centro comercial ya que debía escoger el regalo perfecto para el casamiento.

Paso por una tienda de diseño de interiores y algo llamo su atención rápidamente. Era una mesa de estilo clásico que mezclaba dos tipos de colores, roble claro y caoba. A su alrededor se encontraban seis sillas revestidas de cuero negro.

Había oído decir a su madre que los novios vivirían en una casa diferente pero no muy lejos, sino a unas casas de distancia.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, entro al local.

………: ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- consulto dándose la vuelta al sentir la campanilla, pero al posar sus ojos en el bello cliente se quedo muy callada.

Sesshomaru miro a la joven que lo estaba por atender. Era una joven de nos mas de veinte años, con un rostro de ingenuidad y pureza que jamás vio. Llevaba el cabello corto, no sobrepasaba los hombros, ojos marrones, unas pestañas gruesas y arqueadas, tez blanca resaltando el color negro de su cabellera.

**Sessho**: Estoy buscando un obsequio para un casamiento, muy importante…- le explico con su voz grave y seria, y leyó la tarjeta en su pecho-… Rin.

**Rin**: Por aquí, señor- le indico saliendo del mostrado y llevándolo por distintos sectores del lugar.

Sabía perfectamente que iba a comprar aquella mesa, pero deseaba ver más de lo que tiene, o verla más a ella. Aparte, se veía adorable con ese conjunto de traje femenino en color negro.

**Continuará….**


	6. VI

**Capitulo VI**

Kagome entró a su cuarto y guardo la gran caja dentro del ropero. Se sentía muy entusiasmada con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo. Lo único que pensaba era que solo queda una semana y ella seria la Señora Higurashi de Taisho.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. En su pantalla aparecía el nombre "Sango"

**Kagome**: ¿Hola?

**Sango**: Hola Kagome- saludó eufórica- Escúchame bien, hoy saldremos con las chicas a tomar unas copas a un pub ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

**Kagome**: Ay, Sango- exclamo- No lo sé. No conozco a nadie…

**Sango**: La idea es presentarte nuevas personas. No puedes vivir toda tu vida encerrada siendo la "esposa dedicada".

Lo pensó por unos segundos. Sango tenía razón, su vida no seria solo siempre Inuyasha.

**Kagome**: Esta bien Sango- sonrió mientras caminaba a su ropero para observar que ropa podría ponerse- ¿Dónde es?

*** * * * * **

Inuyasha entro a la mansión muy exhausto pero tenia muchas ganas de ver a su prometida y descansar recostado en su regazo.

Sitió el paso de tacones que bajaban las escaleras. Miro en esa dirección y descubrió a una Kagome vestida de manera muy sensual.

Llevaba una remera escotada de color fucsia, un pantalón de Jean estilo chupin muy ajustado, unos stilettos fucsia (zapatos en punta o clásicos) y un gran bolso negro. El cabello largo y lacio suelto.

**Inu**: ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?- consulto un poco molesto- Y mas con esa ropa.

**Kagome**: ¿Te gusta?- le sonrió dando un giro para que la viera bien, haciendo que el muchacho se distrajera- Me voy a un bar a tomar algo con Sango y sus amigas.

Volvió bruscamente a su realidad. ¿Con Sango? Bueno eso no era nada mal, al contrario. Pero el hecho de salir así vestida no lo convencían.

No espero respuesta. Se acerco le dio un beso y se fue caminando a la puerta.

**Kagome**: No me esperes despierto- le dijo entre risas.

**Inu**: Pero…- quiso decir pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

Subió las escaleras con desgano y fastidio. Lo único que lo consolaba era que faltaba menos para que ella tuviese que respetar sus opiniones.

*** * * * ***

Aquella noche la había pasado sensacional. Había conocido a Ayame que había sido compañera en el instituto de Sango y a Rin que era su prima.

**Ka****gome**: Chicas, la he pasado fantástico- les sonrió mientras salían del bar en el que habían estado casi todo la noche- Gracias por invitarme.

**Ayame**: Cuando quieras nos reuníos de nuevo- le aseguro encendiendo un cigarrillo.

**Kagome**: Desde ya les informo que están invitadas a mi boda- anuncio haciendo reír a las jóvenes- Porque quiero pasarla muy bien en su compañía.

**Rin**: Chicas, ya es tarde para mi- les aseguro mirando su reloj- Espero que nos veamos pronto.

**Sango**: Por supuesto que seguiremos viéndonos.

Diciendo eso, todas se despidieron y se fueron cada una en su correspondiente auto, excepto Rin, quien iba con Sango.

Entro a la mansión tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Se quito los stilettos y comenzó a subir por la escalera de frió mármol.

La oscuridad dominaba el lugar casi por completo. Llego hasta su habitación, abrió lentamente ya que su puerta rechinaba un poco.

Tiro la cartera en el asintió frente al mueble donde se maquillaba y se dirigió al baño.

Se desmaquillo y se quito todo la ropa que llevaba olor a alcohol en el cesto de la ropa, quedando totalmente desnuda.

Salio del baño y camino hacia el gran ropero que estaba frente a su cama.

Una mirada se quedo atónita al descubrirla como Dios la había traído al mundo. Por supuesto que se veía poco ya que estaba todo en oscuras y la única luz que entraba era la de la agonizante noche por entre las cortinas, contorneando delicadamente su figura.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama donde se había quedado dormido por esperarla y al parecer ella nunca lo descubrió al entrar.

Se coloco una sola prenda intima y deslizo el camisón turquesa por su cuerpo, retornando para su cama.

Estaba tan mareada que no percibía aquel bulto en su cama, se sentó en su borde y se quito los aros para dejarlos en la mesa de luz. Suspiro sonoramente.

Miro a un costado y por fin descubrió el cuerpo de Inuyasha. No dijo nada, ni siguiera grito. Solo observo al muchacho quien "dormía" con solo un pantalón holgado y su ejercitado pecho al descubierto, apenas tapado con las sabanas.

Toco su hombro con gentileza, él abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Kagome se veía tan provocativa con el cabello algo desordenada, aquel camisón donde se marcaban sus pezones por el frió, sus piernas desnudas, casi al total descubierto.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, tratando de no pensar en eso y sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos, dulcemente.

Sin despegarse de aquel beso, se sentó y a los pocos minutos ambos se separaron.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha…- dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas ya que el acariciaba su hombro tersamente.

Como se estaba conteniendo para no quitarle todo, besar su cuerpo y hacerla suya.

Ella lo abrazo por la cintura, reposando su cara en su pecho. Inuyasha inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo, lleno de ternura.

**Kagome**: No sabes lo feliz que soy- sonrió.

¿Kagome estaba feliz? No comprendía exactamente que había querido decir con ello la muchacha.

Miro a su prometida. ¡Se había dormido en aquel abrazo!

Suavemente la recostó en uno de los costados, la tapó tratando de no mirar sus piernas o escote y luego se recostó a su lado, acogiéndola entre sus calidos brazos.

*** * * * * **

Aquel matrimonio desayunaba placenteramente como todos los días. Aparto su mirada del periódico dejándolo a un costado de la mesa. Ni Inuyasha ni Kagome habían bajado a todavía.

Miro a su esposa que untaba una tostada con mermelada de frutilla, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

**Inut****aisho**: Mi amor…- la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué los muchachos no han bajado a desayunar?

**Izayoi**: No lo sé- se encogió de hombros. Miro hacia atrás y Rosa inmediatamente se acerco hasta la dueña de casa.

**Izayoi**: ¿Has visto a mi hijo o a mi nuera?

El ama de llaves negó rápidamente y haciendo una reverencia se alejo un poco.

**Inutaisho**: Seguro siguen durmiendo- sentenció volviendo a su lectura.

*** * * * ***

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y soltó un pequeño bostezo. Pero de repente descubrió que unos brazos masculinos la rodeaban, paralizándola. Miro hacia su costado izquierdo y encontró el relajado rostro de su prometido.

Mordió su labio inferior suavemente. Era tan hermoso cuando dormía, con esa cara de niño bueno. Se estremeció un poco y dirigió su vista a su cintura. Inuyasha inconscientemente la estaba acariciando. A continuación la abrazo más contra su cuerpo y respiro hondo sobre sus cabellos.

La libero un poco para así mostrarle esos ojos dorados entre abiertos, su cabello todo despeinado y una sonrisa que expresaba mucha alegría.

**Inu**: Buenos días- la saludo acariciando sus perfectas facciones.

La joven se sonrojo haciendo que el joven sonriera más. Como amaba provocar que aquellas mejillas tomaran una tonalidad carmesí.

**Inu**: ¿Te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?

La joven solo asintió y este la atrajo de nuevo contra él. No podía negar que junto a la muchacha se sentía tan bien.

La soltó sin antes darle un beso en la frente con ternura. Quito las sabanas que lo cubrían y camino hasta la puerta.

**Inu**: En diez minutos vengo- le informo sonriente- Espero que estés lista hasta entonces.

La joven solo suspiro al ver como la puerta se cerraba y se dejo caer en la cama nuevamente, muy roja por la vergüenza.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**(N/A) Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado su rewiew, en verdad es muy lindo leer que les agrada lo que escribo. Espero les guste el capitulo, no falta muxo para que llegue el lemon.**

**Besos y cuidense! **

**Miko Fleur**


	7. VII

**Capitulo VI****I**

Bajo al comedor y pudo observar que ya sus suegros habían terminado hacia un buen rato. Inuyasha tomaba su café mientras la miraba llegar.

La joven llevaba una remera con rayas azueles y blancas, un short de jeans oscuro y unas ballerinas blancas. El cabello suelto y muy lacio como siempre.

**Kagome**: Buenos días- dijo agachando la mirada- Disculpen si he bajado tan tarde.

**Inutaisho**: No hay ningún problema- le sonrió- Toma asiento y come algo.

La joven se sentó y dejo que le sirvieran un poco de té mientras comía unas tostadas con mermelada de durazno.

**Izayoi**: ¿Harás algo Kagome hoy?- consulto parándose ya que debía cambiarse para ir a casa de una amiga.

**Inu**: Saldremos los dos juntos- respondió sin mirarla y su madre automáticamente sonrió más.

**Izayoi**: ¿Verán casas?- consulto entusiasmada volviendo a su asiento. Esto era más importante que cualquier cosa.

**Kagome**: Si, eso haremos- sonrió y miro a Inuyasha- Queremos algo no muy alejado de aquí.

**Inutaisho**: Me parece perfecto- aprobó dedicándole una mirada de satisfacción a su hijo menor.

Inuyasha y Kagome se pararon, despidieron a los dueños de casa y se fueron.

* * * * *

Kagome subió sus pies en el asisto, pisándolo un poco mientras miraba a la gente en aquel Alfa Romeo 8C Spyder cabriolet negro. Miro al conductor, quien permanecía sonriente con sus gafas puestas. El viento movía apenas sus cortos cabellos ya que estaba bajado el techo corredizo.

Volvió la vista a su derecha para seguir apreciando el paisaje.

**Inu**: Quiero mostrarte algo- le dijo doblando por una de las calles.

**Kagome**: Esta bien- respondió y el viaje continuó callado pero placentero.

El joven estacionó el carro al frente de una bellísima casa. Ambos salieron y se fueron de la mano hasta el portón de la imponente casa.

Inuyasha presionó el botón de un portero negro que estaba a su izquierda.

………: Buenos días- se escucho la voz que salía de aquel aparato.

**Inu**: Buenos días, soy Inuyasha Taisho- dijo y luego miro a Kagome quien aun no entendía nada. En unos segundos se abrió el gran portón.

Caminaron tranquilamente por el sendero mientras Kagome admiraba el gran patio delantero.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada de la casa pintada en blanco con detalles en color azul brillante. La puerta caoba se abrió mostrando a un hombre.

……: Me alegra tenerlos aquí- los recibió corriéndose para que ambos pasasen- ¿Usted es la prometida del Señor Taisho?

Kagome asintió y sonrió al mismo tiempo mientras Inuyasha seguía de la mano con ella.

**Inu**: Vinimos a ver la casa, Totohusai- le informo con un tono agradable.

**Toto**: Síganme entonces, por favor- pidió y ambos jóvenes obedecieron.

Kagome miraba extasiada la amplia casa. Tenia un gran hall, a mano izquierda se encontraba una gran cocina de color terracota. Y detrás de ella se encontraba los cuartos de servicios que eran amplios y cómodos para las personas que trabajarían para ellos.

Subieron por las escaleras del centro hacia el segundo piso. Este poseía cinco habitaciones extremadamente amplias y un baño a lo largo de un amplio pasillo.

El baño era de azulejos blancos con detalles en azul oscuro muy lindo.

**Toto**: Estos son cuartos de huésped- les señalo- el principal es este.

Abrió la última puerta blanca en aquel pasillo verde suave y encontró una habitación de gran tamaño. Tenía tres ventanas muy altas y el piso era alfombrado, de color negro. Las paredes de color hueso ideal para combinar con cualquier color. El baño que pertenecía a la habitación era de azulejos blancos con detalles en rojo.

**Kagome**: Es hermoso- le sonrió al chico.

Bajaron y del lado derecho, se encontraba la sala de estar. Toda pintada de color crema, con el piso un brilloso blanco y un gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz del día iluminando cada rincón.

A continuación el comedor que tenía un amplio espacio para una gran mesa y contaba con unas puertas de vidrio con una especie de enredadera acero, que llevaban al patio trasero.

En este se encontraba la gran piscina, la parrilla en el otro extrema en una pequeña construcción techada para los días de mucho solo comer bajo techo.

**Inu**: ¿Te gusta, Kagome?- consulto mientras ella seguía observando todo a su alrededor.

**Kagome**: Me encanta- le sonrió- Es una esplendida casa, aunque un poco grande para solo dos personas.

**Inu**: Por ahora- le sonrió con un poco de maldad en la mirada.

Kagome inmediatamente se sonrojo por lo que el joven le decía, mientras el adulto hombre los miraba alegremente.

*** * * * ***

La joven se encontraba con los ojos vendados, estática en una silla donde las muchachas la habían obligado a sentarse.

Una música sensual comenzó a sonar y Mia le quito la venda para ver a un escultural hombre bailando delante de ella.

**Kagome**: ¡Chicas!- exclamo roja de la vergüenza al ver aquel "bombero" bailaba a centímetros de ella.

**Ayame**: No es un pecado Kagome ver a otro hombre- se aseguro sonriendo.

A continuación el joven la levanto de la silla y la apretó contra su pecho. Kagome pensó por poco que el abdomen de aquel muchacho era de piedra caliza.

Suavemente el joven levanto un poco de la remera blanca que llevaba para acariciar la parte posterior de su cintura.

Las demás mujeres gritaban mientras reían por lo que ocurría.

**Kagome**: No, no puedo- dijo mirando a las jóvenes.

**Sango**: Tú sabes más que nadie que Inuyasha no esta ahora en un convento- exclamo riendo- No tienes que hacer nada, él esta para bailarte.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha se encontraba atado de manos y pies a una silla, mientras cinco muchachas vestidas igual le bailaban sensualmente. Todos los hombres gritaban de alegría ante la sexual danza.

**Miroku**: ¿Te gustan las chicas que te traje?- le pregunto a un costado.

**Inu**: Son señoritas muy bonitas- soltó una carcajada.

Desde una esquina, Kouga miraba todo bebiendo lentamente su cerveza.

*** * * * ***

Kagome se despidió de las muchachas de una manera muy graciosa. Luego de aquel sexy muchacho había tomado muchísimo alcohol. Menos mal que la boda era pasado mañana, pensó Mia, quien se estaba hospedando en lo de los Taisho con Kagome.

La sentó en el asiento de copiloto y rápidamente se subió al automóvil. Ella no había podido tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol ya que estaba resfriada y estaba tomando pastillas.

Ambas llegaron y luego de la odisea que fue callar a Kagome y hacerla subir las escaleras, la recostó en su cama, le quito sus zapatos y aros rojos, la dejo aun vestida y la tapo.

Aquella había sigo una noche larga y deseaba descansar ya. Sin mencionar que Kagome no era para nada cooperativa, ahora dormida.

**Mia**: Hasta mañana Kagome- le dijo desde la puerta.

Pero la joven no respondió ya que estaba profundamente dormida.

*** * * * ***

**Miroku**: Que buena idea tuviste Sesshomaru- le dijo mientras ambos se encaminaban a la habitación de hotel que había alquilado ya que Inuyasha estaba demasiado ebrio para conducir.

**Sessho**: Mañana vendré a buscarlo- suspiro- Pero si lo llevo ahora a casa, nuestro padre lo vera en este estado deplorable.

Entraron y lo recostaron en la cama, le quitaron las zapatillas y le dejaron un vaso de agua por si tenía mareos.

Dando fin a su tarea, ambos jóvenes se fueron pero sin querer dejaron la puerta mal cerrada.

A los pocos minutos y después de cerciorarse de que ya se habían ido aquellos hombres, se acerco a la puerta. Abierta, que suerte tenía.

En el camino se fue quitando la ropa que traía puesta hasta llegar desnuda a donde estaba el joven dormido. Le quito también la ropa y se acostó junto a el.

Intento despertarlo tocando su cuerpo para excitarlo, pero lo único que consiguió tras varios besos fue que el muchacho dijera aquel nombre que odiaba, Kagome.

Decidió dejar su tarea y dormir a su lado. Daba igual si tenia o no sexo con él, eso era lo que le diría a la mañana siguiente.

Inuyasha seria de ella y de nadie más.

*** * * * ***

El sol por entre la ventana tocaba su rostro, despertándolo lentamente. Le costaba abrir los ojos y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Miro hacia su costado, descubriendo un cuerpo blanco desnudo y una melena negra. ¿Acaso lo había tenido relaciones con Kagome?

Trato de mirarla, pero su rostro palideció al ver la cara de Kikyo sonriéndole entre sus brazos.

**Kikyo**: Buenos días amor- lo saludo sonriente- ¿Descansaste después de lo de anoche?

¿Anoche? No… no era cierto. Se separo bruscamente de ella, saliendo de la cama. No le interesaba que lo viese desnudo, ya lo había hecho antes.

Se vistió con velocidad aunque el dolor de cabeza lo perforara. Debía hablar con Miroku, no… con Sesshomaru. El explicaría que hacia en un hotel y con Kikyo.

**Kikyo**: Inuyasha…- lo llamo ya de pie, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana- No te vayas, quédate un poco mas conmigo.

**Inu**: No puedo- dijo sin mirarla y se fue por la puerta dejándola sola.

**Continuará…**


	8. VIII

**Capitulo VI****II**

Entro a su cuarto, ya que no había bajado a comer según le habían dicho. Ella se encontraba durmiendo, aun con la ropa con la que la había despedido ayer, prometiéndole que se portaría bien. Se sentó a un costado y la contemplo como dormía en paz.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha…- dijo entre sueños.

Sonrió y a la vez se sintió peor que nunca. Ella pensando en él y seguramente respetándolo mientras el era… una porquería.

Se levanto para irse, pero Kagome despertó por el movimiento de la cama. Le costaba abrir un poco los ojos pero distinguió perfectamente sus cabellos plateados como la luna.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha- lo llamo cuando este ya estaba en la puerta, a punto de salir- Ya estoy despierta- le sonrió- Ven conmigo.

El joven obedeció al pedido de la muchacha, sin basilar. Faltaba solo aquel día y ella estaría casada con él.

**Kagome**: ¿La pasaste bien anoche?- consulto sentándose y tratando se acomodar sus cabellos un poco.

**Inu**: Si… si- respondió mirando hacia abajo- ¿Y tú?

**Kagome**: He tomado demasiado- de rió muy divertida- Pero la he pasado fantástico.

**Inu**: Me alegra mucho saberlo- le sonrió- ¿Tiene hambre?

**Kagome**: Si- toco su plano abdomen- ¿Qué hora es?

**Inu**: Las cuatro medios veinte- le sonrió mientras la joven se asombraba de la hora.

**Kagome**: Ya no podré comer- suspiro con tristeza- Me da mucha vergüenza decirle a Rosa que me prepare algo y comer sola.

**Inu**: Entonces vamos a un restaurante- le sonrió y la hizo poner de pie- Yo acabo de llegar y no he comido.

La joven se coloco las sandalias que tenía puestas ayer, fue hasta el baño a cepillarse los dientes, el cabello y maquillarse un poco de nuevo.

**Kagome**: Vamos- sonrió y tomo la cartera blanca que Mia había tirado sobre la cómoda la noche anterior. Automáticamente le dio la mano, sorprendiendo al triste muchacho.

*** * * * * **

Aquel día era su boda con la joven a quien había comenzado a querer y no había engañado como en el pasado. Hasta dos días antes.

Miroku y Sesshomaru le aseguraron que lo habían dejado solo cuando se fueron y no entienden como Kikyo termino durmiendo con él.

Suspiro. Quería decirle la verdad a Kagome pero sabía que ella no le creería.

Termino de acomodar el saco prolijamente y sintió como su padre entraba a la habitación con una esplendida sonrisa.

**Inutaisho**: Hijo, estoy tan orgulloso de este momento- confeso tocando su hombro.

Él solo sonrió y ambos hombres salieron de la habitación.

Kagome ya se encontraba con aquel majestuoso vestido, en tanto Mia acomoda la cola para que esta no se doblara.

Suspiro, se encontraba muy nerviosa por todo lo que ocurriría aquel hermoso día.

**Mia**: Te ves preciosa- exclamo llena de dicha.

**Kagome**: Gracias- respondió, no sabia que era lo que sentía- Tú también te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Mia sonrió. Llevaba un vestido de una mezcla entra celeste claro y verde manzana, largo y muy complicado de gasas que se movían al mas mínimo movimiento.

La puerta se abrió asustando a las dos jóvenes. Era la señora Izayoi quien llevaba un vestido de color cobre muy elegante, con un chal dorado haciendo juego con sus sandalias.

**Izayoi**: Kagome, el automóvil nos espera- informo un poco acelerada- ¿Ya estas lista verdad?

Ella solo afirmo con una sonrisa. Su suegra camino hacia ella y la abrazo muy fuerte, justo lo que necesitaba.

**Izayoi**: Tu madre hubiese estado orgullosa de verte este día como yo te veo ahora- sonrió mirándola fijamente.

Kagome afirmo nuevamente. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba que le dijesen, que su madre estaría orgullosa de ella.

**Izayoi**: Bueno niñas- dijo secando una fugaz lagrima- partamos ya.

Las tres mujeres partieron camino al automóvil negro que las esperaba.

Kagome miro el atardecer antes de subir al coche. Sonrió más y subió al automóvil sola.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha esperaba parado a los pies del altar. Sentía una oleada de nervios arrasar con la pequeña tranquilidad que le quedaba.

¿Y si Kagome no llegaba? ¿Si se había arrepentido? O peor ¿Si le hubiese enterado de algo? ¿Qué haría él?

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Sesshomaru lo miraba con seriedad pero a la vez le trasmitía una dosis de tranquilidad.

Respiro hondo y exhalo.

De repente, los violines comenzaron a sonar lentamente para comenzar un armonioso "Ave Maria". Inmediatamente observo al final del largo pasillo.

Se veía tan hermosa, acompañada de su padre a paso lento con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en la mano libre.

Ella también sonrió al ver a su prometido con aquel chaqué negro, chaleco rojo escarlata con un pañuelo en forma de corbata y gemelos haciendo juego.

Todos los invitados observaban embelezados a la joven quien se veía esplendida y su sonrisa irradiaba la mayor hermosura.

Sango, Ayame y Rin junto a la abuela de Kagome miraban muy emocionadas como la muchacha pasaba como un puro ángel por el pasillo. Miroku sonrió en tanto Kouga observaba seriamente hasta que la joven lo miro y le dedico especialmente una perlada sonrisa provocando que por unos instantes sonriera para luego regresar a una expresión algo vacía.

Sesshomaru había cambiado su habitual seriedad por una expresión de alegría.

El padre de Kagome le entrega la delicada mano blanca de su hija con una sonrisa y luego se separa para que los dos jóvenes caminen juntos más cerca del altar.

**Inu**: Te ves preciosa- sonríe mirándola de tan manera tan intensa y embelezada que la ruborizo tiernamente.

Miraron al sacerdote que estaba frente a ellos comenzando la hermosa ceremonia.

*** * * * ***

Nuevamente la mansión Taisho era dueña de una deslumbrante fiesta. Más de cien mozos llevaban a cada una de las mesas redondas la comida que había creado el chef, mientras una orquesta tocaba agradablemente.

Los recién casados hablaban en cada una de las mesas, agradeciéndoles su presencia.

**Sango**: ¿Cuál será nuestras mesa?- consulto a Ayame.

**Ayame**: El mayordomo nos dijo la numero tres- se encogió de hombros. Hizo un paneo rápidamente- Allí esta.

Las muchachas caminaron en esa dirección. En su mesa se encontraban sentados Sesshomaru y Kouga, hablando tranquilamente.

Las tres saludaron y tomaron asiento, estaban un poco hambrientas.

**Sango**: ¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra, Sesshomaru?- consulto mirándolo sin perder tiempo tomando un bocadillo con relleno de mariscos.

**Sessh****o**: Bien, gracias- le dijo y se quedo callado al sentir una mano en su hombro. Era Miroku.

**M****iroku**: ¿Como están?- consulto a todos los de la mesa. Se apresuro a ocupar el lugar que había quedado al lado de Sango. Todos menos ella saludaron.

Rin miro a los tres jóvenes con detenimiento. Miroku llevaba un traje apretado al cuerpo de color negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata fija haciendo juego con el traje. Kouga también tenia un traje negro, pero con camisa celeste y corbata azul. Y por último miro a aquel hombre que desde la primera vez que lo vio le llamo tanto la atención. El a diferencia de los otros dos, por ser el padrino llevaba un chaqué como el novio, pero con camisa blanca, chaleco gris y corbata plateada.

**Rin**: Vuelvo en unos segundos- susurro suavemente a Ayame quien estaba a su lado y se levanto con cuidado.

Sesshomaru sin disimularlo fue tras la joven de vestido rosa pastel.

**Miroku**: Parece estar interesado en ella- observo con una sonrisa.

**Sango**: Rin no le dará cabida- aseguro cruzando sus brazos- Sesshomaru busca una personalidad mas de "mujer" para sus parejas. Rin es más dulce y sensible, como una niña.

Él la miro por unos segundos, llevaba un vestido marfil con detalles en negro en la zona del busto. Ella inmediatamente le dio la espalda en forma de no querer seguir hablando y el pudo deleitarse con aquel atrevido escote, viendo su espalda gracias al recogido en su cabello.

Miro a la amiga de ella, llevaba un vestido rojo pasión, muy sexy con su cabello colorado suelto y ondulado. En cambio Rin, llevaba un vestido muy lindo y delicado con su cabello corto.

Rin se detuvo al sentir que una mano tomaba delicadamente su brazo. Al mirar, pudo encontrar aquel hombre muy guapo que le encantaba.

Se quedo en silencio, admirando lo precioso que quedaba aquel suave vestido en ese perfecto cuerpo.

**Rin**: ¿Necesita algo?- consulto luego que el permaneciera un rato callado.

Bruscamente volvió a la realidad por su dulce voz, pero no revelo ninguna expresión al hacerlo.

**Sessho**: ¿Cómo conoces a mi hermano?- consulto serio. Esperaba que ella no hubiese tenido nada que ver con el.

**Rin**: Soy amiga de Kagome, no conozco al novio- respondió lentamente. Se sentía muy intimidada por él.

………: ¿Sesshomaru?- pregunto una voz y ambos miraron a una joven muy bella con un vestido muy corto color dorado y una larga melena rubia.

**Sessho**: Hola Serena- respondió y de inmediato la joven lo abrazo con demasiada confianza para ser solo una amiga.

**Serena**: ¿Cuándo volviste de Inglaterra?- consulto sonriente- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

Miro a donde estaba Rin, pero ya no la encontró. Serena acariciaba su cabello con sus finos dedos, sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba.

Suspiro profundamente.

**Continuará…**


	9. IX

**Capitulo IX**

Kagome tiro de la mano de Inuyasha para que así fuesen a la mesa que les habían reservado a sus mejores amigos. Mia y Bankotsu ya se habían acomodado también en aquella mesa.

**Inu**: ¿La están pasando bien?- consulto y a los pocos segundos Rin se sentó nuevamente en la mesa.

Todos sonrieron y afirmaron hacia la pregunta. Sin pensarlo mucho, deposito un beso en la mejilla de su esposa quien sonrió ante el gesto. Ahora era solo suya y nadie podría quitársela.

Kagome se soltó un poco y se sentó en el asiento de Sesshomaru para conversar con sus amigas mientras Miroku se alejo con él.

**Inu**: Estoy preocupado- confeso mostrando una mirada seria y de dolor- No quiero que Kikyo aparezca por aquí. Si se enterará aquí, Kagome no me permitiría explicarle nada.

**Miroku**: Tu quédate tranquilo- coloco una mano en su hombro- Sesshomaru se encargo de ella, no se acercara ya que sabe lo que le conviene.

**Inu**: No sabes el peso que me quitas- suspiro aun nostálgico.

**Miroku**: Tu solo disfruta de esta que es tu fiesta de casamiento- sonrió alentándolo.

Una muchacha se alejo de su mesa, llamando la atención de Miroku. Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

**Miroku**: Ve con ella- le ordeno dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- No la dejes sola ni un segundo.

El joven sonrió y volvió a la mesa mientras su amigo entraba a la lujosa casa.

Sango buscaba el baño sin éxito, había estado pocas veces en la gran mansión y se perdió fácilmente.

Entro a una habitación y observo que gobernaba la oscuridad allí pero cuando estaba por volver sintió como alguien la obligaba a entrar.

Trato de ver quien era pero le resultaba imposible. Quiso decir algo pero la sombra la tomo y colocándola contra la puerta la beso.

Se asusto un poco ante esto pero pronto reconoció esos labios que en una época fue feliz besando.

Se estaba dejando llevar, pero una fuerte ráfaga de recuerdos atormento su cabeza y empujo al joven con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella.

**Sango**: Te he dicho que nunca mas me tocaras- le recordó con rabia.

**Miroku**: Sabes que me es imposible- le dijo suavemente, fuera de su tono habitúa de burla.

**Sango**: No es mi problema- respondió cortante- A mi no me interesa como, pero tu no te me acercas.

Pero como si no la escuchase se aproximo nuevamente a su femenino cuerpo para aprisionar sus labios en otro beso.

Su cuerpo oponía resistencia al máximo, pero a el no le costaba en absoluto controlarla bajo el suyo masculino.

*** * * * * **

La pareja bailo el valls muy feliz, primero ellos dos solos y mas tarde cada uno bailo con diferentes personas.

En cuanto culmino, comenzó la alegre música a sonar dando paso a la verdadera fiesta.

Todos los allí presentes acudieron a la pista de baile. Unos como Inutaisho e Izayoi quienes parecían un par de adolescentes más y otros como el melancólico Kouga quien fue obligado por Ayame quien no soportaba ver a un aguafiestas.

A Rin la había invitado a bailar un amigo de la secundaria de Inuyasha ganándole de mano a Sesshomaru quien se vio obligado a estar con Serena.

Sango apareció, le susurro algo al oído a Rin y esta asintió a su pedido, se despidió de su pareja de baile y caminaron hacia la barra caribeña.

Kagome no tardo en lanzar el ramo a las solteras de la fiesta siendo Rin quien lo ganase sin haber hecho esfuerzo ya que le cayó en las manos, luego partieron la torta y a las pocas horas partieron a la luna de miel.

Un chofer los condujo hacia el mejor hotel de todo Tokio, donde su padre había reservado la suite imperial para la pareja.

Como era de esperar, Inuyasha cargo a Kagome hasta la cama mientras ambos reían sin parar. Cayeron al blando colchón y se miraron por unos segundos, muy sonrientes.

De repente, Inuyasha le robo un apasionado beso colocándose sobre ella.

Recorrió su silueta con suavidad pero pronto sintió que las manos de Kagome querían separarlo. Retrocedió y la miro confundido, sin entender que era lo que le ocurría.

**Kagome**: ¿No quieres estrenar el ajuar de novia?- le consulto sonriente pero un poco sonrojada.

Su mirada se transformo en otra de inmediato, una mas entusiasmada. La joven se levanto de la cama y se fue hacia el lujoso baño pero antes de entrar miro hacia atrás.

**Kagome**: Tú también prepárate- río un poco y entro.

Inuyasha ya no sabia que hacer, ella se estaba demorando cruelmente. Fue hasta la mesa cerca de la entrada, abrió una botella de champaña y sirvió solo una. Consumió la bebida de un solo sorbo y se dio vuelta para regresar a la cama pero algo llamo su atención.

Kagome se encontraba apoyada en la puerta del baño mirándolo fijamente. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de encaje de ropa interior de color negro que consistía en un sostén, una pollerita muy corta y transparente de la cual salía los portaligas que sostenían las medias de seda y una pequeña e irresistible ultima prenda intima. El cabello suelto y algo revuelto, los labios con un brillo labial rosa. En pocas palabras, la tentación hecha mujer.

Dejo la copa en la mesa nuevamente y camino firmemente hasta quedar frente a ella.

Su respiración esta agitada al sentir aquel contacto de sus pieles rozar, ya que el joven solo llevaba aquel bóxer negro, ajustado al cuerpo dejando a la vista cada marcado y sensual músculo.

La llevo hasta la cama y ambos comenzaron a tocarse con suavidad. Kagome, quien era inexperta en la materia, deslizaba su mano tímidamente por su espalda en cambio Inuyasha cumplía aquel sueño dorado de probar su cuerpo con sus besos.

Su agitación se escapaba abruptamente de su garganta por tales sensaciones nunca vividas.

Quito con cuidado el sostén y observo que su rostro se encendía en un violento tono rosado. Le regalo una sonrisa por ello, y se inclino sobre uno de sus senos para succionarlo y estimularlo, mientras el otro era masajeado por su mano libre. Kagome era muy sensible al más minino tacto y eso lo emocionaba más a complacerla.

Paso un largo rato en ese lugar, haciéndola sentir un calvario de excitación.

Subió abruptamente a sus labios que tanto extrañaba para compartir un beso profundo y desesperado.

La joven se percato de inmediato que algo duro se encontraba contra su ya húmeda intimidad.

Quito aquella pollera, para seguir con el portaligas y las medias. Por último y con suavidad extrajo la última prenda intima.

Ájelo de su cuerpo el bóxer y se posiciono para comenzar aquello que tanto había esperado. Kagome permanecía con los ojos tímidamente cerrados, aquello le daba vergüenza pero su excitación era tal que no soportaría que aquello se detuviese.

Con ayuda de su mano guió su masculinidad al lugar adecuado y lentamente entró en la húmeda pero estrecha cavidad.

Se aferro a su espalda ahogando un grito en su garganta.

**Inu**: Tranquila- le susurro al oído tratando en algo de aliviarla.

Realizo una embestida profunda sintiendo como rompía aquello, con extrema felicidad, y sin perder tiempo continuó moviéndose para ambientar a la joven a su ritmo.

Lentamente la sensación de incomodidad fue desapareciendo para dar paso a sensaciones maravillosamente incomparables. Se animo a acompañar sus movimientos, abrió sus ojos para observar los suyos, en su rostro yacía una sonrisa pero luego mutar a una expresión de puro placer. Ella se sintió feliz al ver esa expresión y dejo de pensar, era momento se sentir y vivir.

Aquello duro un largo rato hasta que Inuyasha sintió como la intimidad de Kagome temblaba, revelándole que había llegado a su plenitud. Continuó por unos segundos para luego verter su liquito en aquella la que seria la cuna de sus hijos en algún futuro no muy lejano.

Se retiro de ella, para recostarse a su lado y envolverla en un calido y protector abrazo.

**Inu**: Gracias por regalarme eso pequeña- susurro sobre su cabello negro.

No dijo nada. Solo respiro hondo muy feliz de lo que acababa de vivir con su esposo.

**Kagome**: Te quiero- le dijo casi inaudible antes de caer en un sueño.

El joven se sorprendió mucho con aquello pero opto por dormirse. Al día siguiente partirían para su luna de miel en el Caribe.


	10. X

**Capitulo X**

Kagome admiraba aquel mar turquesa que se encontraba frente a ella. Sentada en las blancas arenas, contemplaba el espectacular atardecer.

Acababan de llegar e Inuyasha se encontraba hablando con el encargado de la lujosa casa que sus padres habían alquilado para que pasasen todo el tiempo que quisieren.

Inuyasha camino hacia ella y se sentó detrás suyo separando sus piernas, para obligarla a que se recostara sobre su pecho y así abrazarla.

**Inu**: ¿Es precioso, no?- consulto sin poder evitar apoyar su cabeza en los cabellos negros de su esposa.

Suspiro mientras afirmaba con un suave movimiento y luego miró a Inuyasha pensativa.

**Inu**: ¿Ocurre algo?- interrogo al descubrir algo escondido en sus ojos.

**Kagome**: ¿Crees que conseguiremos vivir felices, siendo nuestro matrimonio cuestión de negocios?

Aquella pregunta lo dejo helado por unos segundos. Kagome tenía razón. Una familia no podía llegar a la felicidad si no comenzaba con amor.

Pero en la noche de bodas, Inuyasha se sintió muy raro al estar con su esposa. Sintió que todo lo que había sido anterior a ella no existía. En pocas palabras, Kagome le había redefinido el concepto de placer, siendo ella la inexperta.

Bruscamente ella sintió miedo del prolongado silencio de Inuyasha, más aun su respuesta.

Sabía perfectamente que lo amaba pero Inuyasha solo había jugado con sus sentimientos por varios años.

**Kagome**: Estoy cansada- exclamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras se ponía de pie escapando de la prisión de sus brazos.

Sacudió la arena en su vestido escoses gris entallado y espero a que él se pusiese de pie para caminar los dos hacia la casa.

*** * * * ***

Rin caminaba por las calles del centro, retornando ya a su hogar luego de una jornada más en su trabajo.

Pero no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a Sesshomaru y se sentía completamente estúpida por ello.

¿Cómo un empresario de tal calibre, que podía estar con la mujer más linda del mundo, se fijaría en una empleaducha?

Sin ir más lejos, esa tal Serena se veía muchísimo mejor que ella, debido al refinamiento que tenía.

Su casa era de color celeste con el borde de las ventanas y puerta de color blanco, la cual diviso al poco tiempo. Subió las pequeñas escaleras y saco las llaves de la casa de su bolso pero se percato que un automóvil negro muy costoso estacionaba justamente frente a su hogar.

De este salio aquel joven de cabellos plateados cortos, gafas de sol negras que se quito para ella poder ver sus ojos ámbares. Subió las escaleras para quedar parado frente a ella.

**Rin**: ¿Qué necesita?- consulto sintiéndose nerviosa.

**Sessho**: Quería conversar contigo- dijo tratando de parecer lo mas serio y firme, cosa que no le costaba demasiado normalmente pero con ella se sentía de alguna manera raro.

**Rin**: Pase por favor- pidió abriendo la puerta.

Sin esperar más, él entro a la humilde casa de la joven. Tomo asiento en el gran sofá mientras Rin se dirigía a la cocina para colocar agua en la hornalla para preparar té.

**Rin**: ¿De que quería hablar?- consulto al volver para la sala de estar y sentarse junto a él.

**Sessho**: Estoy por mudarme a un apartamento- comento sin perder la seriedad- Y me gustaría que tu lo decoraras.

**Rin**: Habiendo tanta gente capacitada para ello ¿Por qué me eligió a mi?

**Sessho**: Porque me gusto como me atendiste aquel día en el local- respondió- y mas el gusto con el que seleccionaste los mejores muebles, coincidiendo con mis gustos.

**Rin**: No sé en que momento podría con este trabajo- cruzo sus brazos- Trabajo desde la mañana hasta el atardecer.

**Sessho**: Ya he arreglado con tu jefe- le explico- Tu trabajaras para mi sin perder tu empleo mientras yo compre todo en aquel local.

Se quedo en silencio mirándolo fijamente. No sabia que hacer y parecía que no se rendiría con facilidad si se rehusaba.

**Sessho**: Con ello espero que comprendas que si no aceptas, serás despedida- agrego- Pero para que no te sientas presionada, este será tu suelo aparte por asesorarme.

Le entrego un papel y tan solo con verlo Rin casi cae de la sorpresa. Esa era demasiado dinero, una cantidad que no creyó nunca ganar.

**Rin**: Creo que no me queda otra opción Señor Taisho- tomo profundamente aire, tratando de regular su respiración.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha se encontraba sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente sobre la cama que compartían.

Habían ido a comer a un restaurante muy agradable y al regresar no pudo resistirse, envolviéndola en besos y caricias dejándola vulnerable.

Ambos ya desnudos se dedicaban placenteras sensaciones provocadas por sus manos y labios.

Kagome se animo a besar su cuello delicadamente, con extrema timidez, volviéndolo loco.

Se acomodo en su intimidad para entrar precavidamente en ella. Su esposa se arqueo ante esta sensación de sentirse un solo ser con la persona que secretamente amaba.

El no podía contener esa necesidad inexplicable de poseerla nuevamente y revivir aquella sensación incomparable que no podía olvidar.

Sus movimientos aumentaban a cada segundo. ¡Que exquisito era sentirla!

Involuntariamente y con mas confianza, escapaban fuertes gemidos de sus labios, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su esposo.

La niña había desaparecido para siempre, ahora solo podía encontrar a una dulce y tímida mujer que secretamente apreciaba su corazón a cada rose de sus pieles.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el enérgico acto culminó, dejando a la pareja mirándose por unos segundos.

Inuyasha sonrió dejándola hipnotizada con su dulzura y luego recibió un tierno beso en sus labios.

**Inu**: Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que seamos una familia feliz- le prometió besándola de nuevo.

Con delicadeza, salio de su interior y acurrucados en un abrazo donde las sabanas apenas rozaban sus pieles, durmieron placidamente.

*** * * * ***

Sango permanecía recostada en su cama, leyendo una novela romántica que había comprado hacia pocos días. Suspiro amargamente al sentirse tan sola envidiando a la protagonista por tener a su amado en sus brazos. El suyo la había traicionado hacia ya ocho meses, rompiéndole el alma en un millar de pequeños pedazos.

Dejo el libro a un costado de la cama y bajo hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

Muchas veces sentía una necesidad de llamarlo y pedirle que fuera a su casa para decirle que le extrañaba y por sobre todo necesitaba cerca de su cuerpo. Pero aunque así lo desease, no lograba perdonarlo.

Suspiro al recordar a aquellos hombres con quien había salido para tratar de olvidarlo. Tomo la caja de cigarrillos que había olvidado en la mesada y prendió uno con los fósforos a su derecha.

Había estado en los brazos de otros hombres, entre las sabanas de sus camas pero no conseguía sacar la sensación de vació de su interior. Y en la boda de Kagome, al sentir de nuevo sus labios sintió que un fuego la quemaba por dentro especialmente en zonas sensibles a su amor.

Corrió una lágrima por su mejilla. No quería sentir nada más por Miroku. Él le había demostrado que no le merecía.

Exhalo el humo azulado por sus labios para liberar unas cuantos lamentos entre él.

Sonó el timbre, sobresaltándola. Camino había el lugar para abrir la puerta tranquilamente y encontrar al hombre que la torturaba.

**Sango**: ¿Qué quieres?- consulto mirándolo detenidamente. Afuera llovía torrencialmente y se encontraba totalmente empapado.

**Miroku**: Mi automóvil se rompió- dijo suspirando sonoramente, no quería molestarla pero no tenia otra opción- No quiero importunarte pero no tenia a donde ir.

Se corrió de la puerta haciéndole entender que entrase para dejar de tomar frío.

**Sango**: Ve al baño y toma una ducha de agua caliente- le ordeno ya que su cuerpo se encontraba tiritando- Yo colocaré tu ropa a secar.

Obedeció subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso. Entro en la habitación de Sango y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para entregársela.

Ella en tanto, miraba en otra dirección demostrando no tener interés alguno en observarle.

Miroku le entrego la última prenda para así entrar a aquel baño que ya conocía.

Ella por su lado se fue a extender la ropa en un lugar de la cocina para que así se secase en la noche. Obviamente Miroku tendría que dormir allí por la magnitud de la lluvia.

*** * * * ***

La joven miraba por el ventanal de su casa como el agua caía con fuerza. Amaba la lluvia ya que la llenaba de tranquilidad, pero esta vez no le permitía que aquel hombre se retirase de su hogar.

**Rin**: Tendrá que dormir aquí- concluyo ya rendida a que el agua parase de caer- No tengo otra habitación, así que deberá dormir en el sofá.

**Sessho**: Esta bien- asintió.

Sin perder tiempo, trajo una frazada y almohada para que se sintiese cómodo. Dejo ambas cosas en el sofá y lo miro.

Pero de repente, la luz de la casa se cortó dejando todo en la oscuridad absoluta.

**Rin**: Oh no!- exclamo apegándose a su cuerpo. La oscuridad la ponía realmente nerviosa. Muchos recuerdos desagradables revivían en su mente.

**Sessho**: Tranquila- le dijo envolviéndola automáticamente en sus brazos al sentirla tiritar. De su bolsillo saco un encendedor y lo prendió- Vamos a buscar velas, al parecer no regresara en un buen rato.

*** * * * ***

Cuando salió de bañarse encontró ropa interior y un pantalón de dormir en la cama. Eran suyos de la época en que se quedaba a pasar las noches con su Sango.

Ella se encontraba sentada, dándole la espalda, mientras buscaba algo en su cajón.

**Sango**: Abajo te deje listo el sillón para que duermas- le explicó sin mirarlo.

Sonrió. Era obvio que ella no permitiría que se le acercase por ninguna manera.

Sin decir nada, se fue hacia el lugar donde le había ordenado. No abusaría de su hospitalidad.

*** * * * ***

Una vez encendidas varias velas por la sala de estar, ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Sesshomaru se había quitado el saco y la camisa para estar a gusto, en tanto Rin abrazaba a sus piernas, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas.

No podía creer como una joven de veintitrés años pudiese tener tanto miedo a la oscuridad. De un solo movimiento la atrajo y la abrazo en un protector abrazo.

**Sessho**: No te preocupes- le aseguro mientras ella oía sus latidos- Yo te protegeré.

No le respondió nada. El solo acaricio sobreprotectoramente su cabellera para conseguir que la joven se relajara a tal punto de caer dormida.

**Subí dos capitulos ya que el primero era un poco corto, asi no se molestaran conmigo jeje**

**Espero lo disfruten**

**Miko Fleur**


	11. XI

**Capitulo XI**

Kagome se encontraba bañándose en el mar, jugando con las olas y aquellas sensaciones que solo el mundo azul regalaba, en tanto Inuyasha la miraba desde la puerta de la casa.

Aquella tramposa se había escapado de entre sus brazos y las sabanas que los abrigaban, para convertirse en una sirena más.

Sin perder mucho tiempo se sumergió en las turquesas aguas y sin ser detectado encerró a su caprichosa amada entre sus brazos.

**Inu**: Puedes decirme ¿Por qué te fuiste de la cama sin pedirme permiso?

La joven rió mientras giraba para que así la viese sonreír como una traviesa niña.

**Kagome**: Tú eres el perezoso que estaba muy dormido- reclamo justificándose.

**Inu**: Eso es mentira- frunció el ceño- Por ello, te castigaré.

Apreso sus labios en un apasionado beso y con sus brazos envolverla para así estrecharla a su cuerpo. Pero cuando este estuvo confiado le empujo permitiéndole a ella escapar para así correr e inicial una persecución.

La persiguió por toda la playa, hasta que la atrapo con sus manos deseosas de tocar su piel para tirarla sobre la arena tibia.

**Kagome**: Ya basta, por favor- suplico al sentir todos aquellos besos que la estremecían. Si no se detenía le permitiría quietando esas dos simples prendas.

La ayudo a levantarse y caminaron hacia las toallas de ambos. Se recostaron sobre estas sintiendo como los rayos del astro rey los bañaba en luminidad y calor. Ella se acurruco en su abrazo, él la miro con ternura y beso con suma delicadeza, saboreando cada suspiro.

*** * * * ***

Abrió la puerta y como todo caballero la dejo pasar al departamento primero. Luego se adelanto y corrió las cortinas de los enormes ventanales para que el sol tocase la habitación entera.

Rin se sorprendió al ver la gran extensión que poseía el lugar.

**Sessho**: ¿Qué te parece?- consulto observando que ella examinaba todo el lugar con su mirada.

**Rin**: Es un lugar muy lindo- respondió caminado por el departamento, mirando minuciosamente cada detalle- Pero no puedo hacer mucho si no se sus gustos.

**Sessho**: En ese punto no hay problema- aseguro, caminando hacia ella y tomando su mano para salir nuevamente del lugar.

Fueron a una cafetería muy agradable donde buscaron un lugar para disfrutar de un café.

**Sessho**: ¿Qué necesitas saber?

**Rin**: Rasgos de tu persona- trato de explicar- Personalidad, carácter, pasatiempos, gustos, etc.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes en que no se miraron, sino que cada uno se encontraba distraído en puntos distantes.

**Rin**: Tengo en mente algo- dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio- pero deberá esperar a que consiga los muestrarios.

**Sessho**: Me parece bien- confirmo mirándola- Esta tarde le diré a mi secretaria que abra una cuenta bancaria a la que tendrás acceso para ir comprando algunas cosas o para contratar a los que harán arreglos.

Asintió y luego volvió a llevar a sus labios aquella taza blanca. Debía organizarse mucho para ello.

**Sessho**: Muy bien- finalizo dando el ultimo sorbo al café- Debo irme a la empresa. Te llevaré al trabajo.

*** * * * ***

Miro su reloj en el velador para descubrir que eran las 11 a.m. Tomo asiento asustada ¿Cómo se había podido dormir de aquella manera?

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un veloz desayuno. Que mas daba, luego le explicaría todo a Sesshomaru.

Bajo las escaleras y antes de entrar en la cocina se quedo helada. Se había olvidado completamente de que Miroku se encontraba allí.

El joven ya casi terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón de dormir.

No tardo mucho en descubrirla allí estática, cosa que le encanto ya que extrañaba esa imagen al despertar desde hacia ocho meses ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para perderla?

**Miroku**: Buenos días- la saludo mientras servia el café en cada taza.

**Sango**: ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le reprocho.

**Miroku**: Me desperté hace media hora ¿Qué diferencia había?- cuestiono- Ya le he avisado a Sesshomaru que nos quedamos dormidos.

Sin decir nada se sentó en la mesa para comenzar a colocar las cucharadas de azúcar a su café.

*** * * * ***

La joven salía de bañarse y se encontró con su esposo ya en la habitación, cosa que le sorprendió.

**Kagome**: Pensé que te irías con el Señor Ishino- admitió ya que antes de entrar al baño aquel amable señor los había visitado.

El era el dueño de toda aquella parte de la isla y también amigo muy querido del Señor Inutaisho.

**Inu**: No- negó con la cabeza aproximándose para aprisionarla en sus brazos- Solo vino a invitarnos a una fiesta que se realizara esta noche en su hotel principal.

**Kagome**: ¿Ese que pasamos con el auto al venir?- consulto tratando de recordar.

**Inu**: El mismo- sonrió tirando de la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo para dejarla desnuda. Algo sabía con plena seguridad, nunca se cansaría de hacerle el amor.

Solo logro murmurar una leve protesta ya que el joven comenzó a besarle el cuello. Sin esperar mucho la tendió sobre la cama para deleitarse una vez más con su cuerpo.

*** * * * ***

Sesshomaru la esperaba en la puerta del local. Había conseguido un muestrario de todo lo que tenía pensado comprar, solo hacia falta el visto bueno. Pero no tenia pensado hacerlo esa misma noche, sino al día siguiente.

Salió del local para acercarse a el a paso lento. Como odiaba esa forma tan poco disimulada de observarla pero a la vez la estremecía.

**Rin**: Pensé que lo vería recién mañana- le dijo en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

**Sessho**: No deseaba esperar- respondió serio- Sube al automóvil. Iremos a cenar a un restaurante.

Suspiro ¿Tenia otra opción? Siendo sincera consigo misma, aunque la tuviese, iría igual con aquel ser tan atractivo. El joven le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y rápidamente subió a su lugar.

El lugar que había escogido sobrepasaba las expectativas de Rin. En su mente pensó que la llevaría a un restaurante común por ser quien era ella, pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar a uno de los más lujosos.

Un mozo los guió a la mesa que había reservado previamente Sesshomaru, sin dudas el lugar más lindo.

*** * * * ***

Tocaron a la puerta y ella abrió sin demorar demasiado. Era Miroku, quien seguramente venia a buscar su celular que había olvidado sobre la mesada de la cocina.

**Sango**: Aquí tienes- le entrego- Debes ser mas atento de donde pones las cosas.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, no decía nada. Se notaba bastante triste.

**Sango**: ¿Sucede algo?- consulto tratando de no sonar muy preocupada aunque lo estaba.

**Miroku**: No nada- respondió simplemente.

**Sango**: Miroku no me mientas- dijo un poco molesta- te conozco demasiado para que me digas que no ocurre nada. Pasa en este mismo instante.

La observo por unos segundos y al ver que fruncía mas el ceño entro a la casa. Se dirigió inmediatamente el sofá que esa noche le había servido de cama.

**Miroku**: Extraño mucho la vida que llevaba contigo- respondió sin mirarla- Eso es lo que me ocurre, pero no quiero molestarte con mis penas.

Se quedo callada y muy sorprendida por lo que el joven le decía ¿Verdaderamente estaba arrepentido?

**Miroku**: Pero quédate tranquila- suspiro aun sin verla- Ya me ha quedado en claro que lo nuestro murió definitivamente. Con lo que me dijiste en el casamiento entendí que nunca más podré tenerte.

Ella sin creer lo que escuchaba se sentó a su par. Realmente pensaba que no se rendiría en un buen tiempo.

Tímidamente poso sus femeninas manos sobre las suyas, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

**Sango**: No te sientas mal- le sonrió- Podemos ser amigos.

**Miroku**: ¿Amigos?- repitió mirándola fijamente- ¿Cómo puedo ser solamente amigo de la persona a la que amo con toda mi alma?

Sin decir más, tomo su rostro con sus manos para besarla apasionadamente.

Esta vez no podía evitar el corresponder aquel beso. Todo lo que había dicho Miroku fue sincero.

Lentamente se fue recostando sobre su cuerpo para tocarla sin restricción alguna.

* * * * *

Ya le había mostrado todo lo que había seleccionado y al parecer le gustaba todo a Sesshomaru. Su plato ya estaba vació y ya era tarde para continuar con aquella platica.

**Rin**: Señor Sesshomaru, me siento agotada ya- le admitió- mañana le mostré los colores que elegí para el comedor, sala de estar y hall de entrada.

**Sessho**: Comprendo- afirmo y ambos se pararon dispuesto a irse. El ya había pagado previamente la cuenta.

A los pocos minutos se encontraban frente a la casa de la joven. La acompaño subiendo las escalinatas hasta la puerta.

**Rin**: Muchas gracias por la cena- sonrió pero sus mejillas rápidamente se pintaron de rosado al descubrir a Sesshomaru demasiado cerca. Sin pensarlo más, le robo un delicado beso.

Sus labios demasiado delicados para ser verdad y calidos como los primeros rayos del sol a la mañana.

Se alejo de ella, la contemplo sorprendida unos segundos y se fue sin decir nada más. Lo siguió con la vista hasta que entro al coche siendo esta la señal para entrar a su casa, aun embobada con aquel beso.

**Continuará…**


	12. XII

**Capitulo XII**

El hotel estaba adornado de una forma muy elegante, como era de esperar. La pareja entro por la gran recepción y fueron guiados por un mesero.

Inuyasha se mostraba un poco molesto porque súbitamente, al verla con aquel vestido, deseo quedarse en la habitación haciéndole nuevamente el amor. Pero ella, aunque disfrutaba todas las noches que pasaban juntos, quería conocer más que la habitación de compartían.

Llevaba un vestido blanco entallado enmarcando su curvilínea silueta que apenas sobrepasaba la rodilla, en el pecho un escote corazón y desde debajo del busto hasta las caderas una faja drapeada de color peltre clásico, guates del mismo peltre, una delicada cartera y zapatos stilettos blancos. El cabello azabache suelto como de costumbre.

**Kagome**: Cambia esa cara ya- le pidió mientras caminaban- Te prometo que si no te gusta, nos iremos rápido.

Suspiro sonoramente en forma de capricho pero acepto, era demasiado descortés irse tan deprisa si recién llegaban.

El Señor Ishino no tardo en saludarlos al descubrir su presencia y los guió a su misma mesa.

Pero cuando ella pensaba que todo estaba mejorando miró nuevamente a su esposo quien ahora tenía una seriedad digna de Sesshomaru.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué ocurre?- consulto un poco asustada.

Inuyasha miraba hacia todos lados. Había descubriendo a más de un hombre mirar a su mujer con lujuria, cosa que le irritaba.

**Inu**: Nada- suspiro descargando ese malhumor por unos segundos para besarla.

*** * * * ***

Ambos estaban desnudos, recorriéndose con dulces sensaciones. Miroku se encontraba sobre ella, besando su blanco cuello en tanto unas femeninas manos se mezclaban con su cabellera negra suelta.

Sin poder evitarlo más, comenzó a introducirse en su calida y acogedora intimidad robando gemidos de su dueña.

No espero ni un segundo para aumentar el ritmo. Sus pieles casi se podían fundir en aquel contacto exquisito.

Sango permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sus labios entre abiertos y mil gemidos escapando producto de aquella fricción que únicamente disfrutada con aquel hombre. Con el solamente hacia el amor.

Él estaba absoluta y únicamente concentrado en entregarle toda su energía para que ella se deleitara todo lo que le fuese locamente posible. El tiempo escapaba en cada movimiento. Sus cuerpos acelerados culminaron uno antes que otro para así ambos disfrutar de sensación de placer que solo era posible cuando el amor jugaba de por medio.

No hablaron, las palabras esta vez sobraban. Solo se besaron con ternura, Miroku abandono su cuerpo y se acomodaron, así dándole la bienvenida al más profundo sueño.

*** * * * ***

Rin estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando sonó el timbre advirtiéndole que alguien la buscaba.

Bajo las escaleras, cruzo el hall y miro por el pequeño orificio de la puerta.

Un joven alto, de cabellos rubios oscuro con un flequillo en caída hacia el lado derecho, ojos verdes intensos y una sonrisa blanca. Vestía ropa normal, un poco rota en los pantalones de jean. Era Kyo, un viejo amigo del instituto. Abrió la puerta y lo recibió con un gran abrazo que el respondió junto con una risa.

**Rin**: Miserable- lo saludo con aquel apodo solo comprendido entre ambos- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que volverías a Japón?

**Kyo**: Porque sino se arruina la sorpresa tonta- poso su dedo índice en un nariz, empajándola suavemente- Aparte, así no me arriesgaba a que rechazases mi petición de asilo.

**Rin**: Pasa miserable- le ordeno autoritaria- De inmediato te prepararé un poco de comida mientras me cuentas de tu vida.

*** * * * ***

Luego de insistir un buen rato, Kagome consiguió que Inuyasha aceptara bailar con ella una de esas hermosas melodías que interpretaba la banda.

No era que no quisiese bailar, todo lo contrario, pero estaba aun bastante molesto por aquellos osados y estúpidos hombres.

Kagome se abrazo a su cuerpo, rodeando su cuello mientras el la envolvía entre sus fuertes brazos.

**Kagome**: ¿Deseas irte?- consulto con su rostro en su pecho.

**Inu**: Me encantaría- suspiro abrazándola mas- Preferiría dar un paseo en la playa que estar aquí.

La joven le dedico la mirada y luego una perlada sonrisa. Aquella idea le sonaba muy romántica y apetecible.

Ya habían abandonado el hotel. Inuyasha condujo hacia su casa, guardo el automóvil y ambos caminaron así hacia la desierta playa.

Kagome se quito los zapatos y caminaban abrazados mientras miraban las nítidas estrellas.

**Inu**: ¿No tienes frío?- consulto cuando encontraron el lugar ideal para sentarse.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y así sus cabellos se mecieron de un lado a otro. Coloco su saco para que se sentase sobre el y de este modo la arena no le incomodase.

Se coloco a su lado y sus miradas se perdieron nuevamente en aquel momento tierno. Tomo su rostro para comenzar un beso apasionado y lentamente recostarse sobre ella.

Se sentó en tanto Kagome permanecía recostada, mirándolo. Sin esperar mucho separo sus piernas, subió el vestido y retiro la prenda intima cuidadosamente.

Beso sus piernas ascendentemente al mismo tiempo que le regalaba caricias. Lentamente rozo sus dedos en su intimidad, provocando una brusca curvatura en su espalda. Su intención era enseñarle a Kagome cada una de las nuevas sensaciones que podría experimentar.

Introdujo suavemente a la húmeda cavidad y ella no pudo evitar lanzar un suave gemido. Comenzó a mover para así obligarla a expulsar más de esos sonidos por aquella nueva sensación.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que luego el se introdujera por fin en su mujer.

Ambos se movían desenfrenadamente tratando de llegar lo mas lejos en aquel reino de placeres. La beso con locura y le dedico miradas de satisfacción que contentaban a Kagome al sentir que hacia bien las cosas.

Termino todo con una gran agitación. Ella seguía estremecida por lo que experimentaba su cuerpo cada vez que la tomaba Inuyasha, y él una vez mas se sentía el hombre mas feliz porque Kagome le hacia sentir ello.

*** * * * ***

Se despertó temprano y preparo el desayuno para que Kyo no tuviese trabajo.

Sintió un ruido y el joven apareció en el umbral de la cocina con los ojos entre abiertos, soltando un bostezo. Le recordaba mucho a un niño.

**Kyo**: Buenos días- se acerco y beso su mejilla.

Rin solo sonrió y termino de servir el café en cada jarra cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

**Kyo**: Voy yo- suspiro al verla incapacitada de hacerlo.

Camino desganadamente y sin fijarse en la ranura abrió la puerta. En ella se encontraba parado un hombre que pareció sorprendido al verlo pero luego le mostró la más gélida mirada.

**Sessho**: ¿Se encuentra Rin?- pregunto sin alejarse de esa actitud de molestia.

¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Qué hacia en la casa de Rin? Lo observó bien. Se encontraba con ropa sencilla, significando que había pasado la noche allí.

**Kyo**: Si, pase por favor- le pidió un poco intimidado.

La dueña de casa apareció a los poco segundos y al verlo se sorprendió.

**Rin**: Señor Sesshomaru…-dijo débilmente- ¿Vino a buscarme?

No respondió, solo afirmo cortantemente una vez. No sabia porque pero al mirarlo ella sintió que en su mirada la furia luchaba por salir.

**Rin**: Kyo, hay tienes el desayuno listo- le indico mientras se colocaba el saco del traje del uniforme- Si no vuelvo para el almuerzo, pide que te traigan algo.

**Kyo**: No te preocupes- le sonrió.

Sin decir más, Rin tomo unas carpetas negras y su cartera saliendo mientras Sesshomaru iba por detrás y cerró la puerta.

Ambos subieron al automóvil y no cruzaron palabra en todo el viaje.

**Continuará…**


	13. XIII

**Capitulo XIII**

………: Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru- lo saludo con tono cordial pero se había dado cuenta que llevaba peor rostro que otros días.

No le respondió y paso delante de ella sin siquiera mirarle.

La hacia muy feliz ver mal a ese maldito que le impidió arruinar la boda de Inuyasha. La había dejado encerrada en su propia casa con custodia luego de amenazarla de tal forma que se había quedado petrificada. Pero eso no la detendría más.

Camino victoriosa y se sentó en su lugar. No acabaría sino hasta destruir a los hermanos Taisho.

**Kikyo**: Mañana llega Inuyasha- sonrió mientras continuaba trabajando en el ordenador.

En su oficina se recostó en el sofá negro que descansaba contra la pared derecha. Se encontraba malhumorado, frustrado, furioso y por sobre todo triste.

**Sessho**: _Fui un estúpido en pensar que podría resultar_- se dijo en sus pensamientos.

No habían hablado, pero no hacia falta hacerlo. Nunca debió besarla.

*** * * * ***

Sango se encontraba en su oficina pensando mientras miraba por la ventana y fumaba un cigarrillo.

Aquella noche había sido maravillosa y ya no podía resistirse más, aun lo amaba y muchísimo.

Pero era temprano para decir que todo estaba resuelto. Sabia que la confianza en el había desaparecido casi totalmente y si no conseguir recobrarla, por mucho que lo amase la relación no subsistiría.

Se abrió la puerta, entro Miroku con una rosa blanca en mano y una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin decir nada se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro para besarlo dulcemente regalándole sensaciones suaves con su lengua.

**Miroku**: Te extrañe anoche- le dijo envolviendo su cintura.

**Sango**: Yo también- sonrió riendo.

*** * * * ***

Rin les indicaba a los pintores lo que debían hacer esa mañana, que era la sala de estar y el dormitorio principal. Cuando termino, se fue a una cadena de electrodomésticos a compara los televisores, DVD, equipo de música, computadora, microondas, heladera, cocina, lavaplatos, lavarropa, etc.

Tomo un taxi y le ordeno llevarla a allí. En el camino, no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la frialdad con la que la había tratado Sesshomaru en comparación de los otros días.

Súbitamente recordó el beso y se sonrojo ¿Qué habría sido ese beso para él?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, era un tonta si pensaba que el sentía algo por ella.

*** * * * ***

Sango se sentía realmente confundida por las actitudes que tenía Miroku. No había comparación entre el antiguo Miroku del actual.

No le dejaba sola ni un segundo, siempre al pendiente de lo que necesitara, diciéndole cada dos por tres que la amaba.

Y eso aumentaba sus ganas de entregarse nuevamente al romance pero a la vez se sentía total desprotegida a ser herida nuevamente.

Ambos se encontraban almorzando en un restaurante muy cerca del trabajo. Miroku descubrió a Kouga sentado solo bebiendo de su café, mirando perdidamente al exterior.

**Miroku**: Me da cierta pena Kouga- le expreso acariciando su mano.

**Sango**: Creo que Kagome es la única que no se dio cuenta de que él esta enamorado de ella- suspiro negativamente- Pero debería tratar de comenzar una vida nueva.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Ayame y sentarse en su misma mesa. Se saludaron y Kouga llamo rápidamente para que le trajesen otro café.

**Ayame**: ¿Cómo has estado?- consulto colocando dos cucharada de azúcar.

**Kouga**: He tratado de estar bien- suspiro aun perdido en el pasar de la gente.

No estaba acostumbrado a hacer esa clase de cosas con un extraño. Hablar de sus sentimientos frustrados era una humillación pero con Ayame no, ya que ella se encontraba también lastimada por un mal amor.

Tuvo oportunidad de conocerla en la boda y desde entonces comenzaron a hablar por teléfono y luego el la visito a su casa.

**Ayame**: Mañana regresaran ­­¿Sabes?

*** * * * ***

Kikyo estaba guardando sus cosas cuando una muchacha llego al piso. Se mostraba un tanto asombrada por la elegancia del lugar pero no esperaba menos.

Se acerco hasta el mostrador y dejando unas carpetas pesadas.

**Rin**: Necesito hablar con el señor Sesshomaru Taisho- le informo- De parte de Rin Shinomoru.

Sin decir nada, Kikyo se limito a informarle a su jefe que aquella señorita lo buscaba.

**Kikyo**: Puede pasar por aquella puerta- señalo dejando el teléfono de lado.

**Rin**: Muchas Gracias- respondió y sin perder tiempo se fue por donde le indico.

Sesshomaru se encontraba mirando unas hojas, las cuales dejo de lado para mirarla caminar hacia él.

**Rin**: Señor, venia a informarle que los pintores ya terminaron con dos ambientes y me encargue comprar los muebles y electrodomésticos que mañana mismo ubicaré.

El joven la miro fijamente pero no hizo nada por moverse.

**Rin**: Con su permiso, me retiro- sin esperar nada se fue. Aquella actitud le rebeló la dolorosa verdad, que Sesshomaru solo había jugado con sus sentimientos.

*** * * * ***

Aquella era la última noche en ese paraíso terrenal. Ambos recostados en la arena miraban las estrellas en un calido abrazo.

**Inu**: ¿La haz pasado bien?- consulto acariciando su melena azabache.

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente acurrucándose aun más contra él.

**Kagome**: No quiero volver- dijo entre risas- Aquí soy muy feliz.

**Inu**: Te prometo que en cada aniversario volveremos a este lugar- aseguro besando su cabellera.

La muchacha sonrió sin apartar la mirada del las olas rompiendo sonoramente. Volteo su cabeza y acaricio con su mano el rostro del joven quien no tardo en robarle un beso apasionado.

*** * * * ***

Muy temprano había ido a recibir a los trabajadores, sin disponer de que Sesshomaru la llevase y para cerciorarse de eso había salido muchísimo mas temprano de lo habitual.

Recibió todo lo que había encargado, cosa que era demasiado rápido pero como se trataba de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Indico a los hombres como debían acomodar todas las cosas y ya para el mediodía ordeno que comenzaran con la pintura de la cocina y baños mientras ella compraba comida para todos.

Izayoi abrazo con entusiasmo a los recién llegados y les informo que había organizado todo para que almorzasen aquel día en la gran casa paterna. Tanto Inutaisho como el padre de Kagome solo sonreían ante del entusiasmo de la mujer.

Sesshomaru, solo la recibió con un beso en la mejilla y consultado por su estadía.

**Kagome**: Ha sido algo realmente hermoso- expreso feliz- El paisaje es espectacular y cada día parece mágico en esas playas.

**Sessho**: Suena agradable- sonrió de un solo lado- Debería tomarme yo unas vacaciones para allí.

**Izayoi**: o casarte…- sugirió mirándolo con felicidad.

**Inu**: Feh! Quiero comer- declaro tomando la mano de su esposa y caminando mas rápido dejando a Izayoi tratando de convencer a Sesshomaru.

*** * * * ***

Habían pasado una semana desde que regreso de su luna de miel, y se sentía bastante inútil en aquella hermosa casa las 24 horas del día.

…………: Señora Taisho- la llamo una empleada.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué ocurre?- consulto dejando de lado la revista que se encontraba leyendo.

…………: La busca una señorita que desea hablar con usted- le explico.

**Kagome**: ¿No te dijo quien es?

…………: No, solo pidió con usted- le explico.

**Kagome**: Hágala pasar, por favor- ordeno parándose.

A los pocos segundos apareció con ropa informal pero a la vez provocativa aquella mujer que nunca pensó tener de visita.

*** * * * ***

Ambos se encontraban en el parque tomando unos helados. Cada vez su amistad crecía más y más.

**Kouga**: ¿Sabes que? La estoy pasando realmente muy bien- confeso sin ningún temor.

**Ayame**: Hacia mucho que no compartía una tarde tan agradable- agrego jugando con el vaivén de sus piernas- Me siento como una niña casi.

*** * * * ***

Se miraron fríamente, no había dudas que ninguna le caía bien a la otra.

**Kagome**: ¿A que haz venido?

**Kikyo**: Solo quería comentarte ciertas cosas que creo muy importantes que sepas- explico sonrientemente- Y tienen que ver con Inuyasha.

No dijo nada pero aquello le estaba molestando mucho. Especialmente por aquel tono de gozo que exaltaba al hablar.

**Kikyo**: No creo que seas una imbécil- comenzó- y te habrás dado cuenta que Inuyasha y yo éramos amantes antes que llegases tu. Pero lo que no sabes es que con tu llegada no cambió mucho la situación.

Aquello no les gustaba para nada. Aunque había perdonado el anterior estilo de vida de Inuyasha le desagradaba saber que Kikyo si había pasado por su cama.

**Kikyo**: ¿Sabes lo que hizo tu marido la noche de su despedida?- consulto punzante y yendo al grano- Hizo el amor salvajemente conmigo, en el hotel donde hicieron la fiesta. ¿Por qué crees que paso la noche allí y no regreso a casa?

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre ella. No podía ser verdad, él había prometido respetarla.

**Kagome**: No puedes probar nada- contrarresto tratando de guardar lo más posible sus frustraciones y mostrarse seria, cosa que consiguió milagrosamente.

**Kikyo**: Pide los videos de seguridad de hotel- propuso cruzándose de brazos- Ellos no pueden mentirte. Inuyasha entro primero haciéndose el borracho acompañado de Miroku y Sesshomaru para no levantar sospechas como habíamos acordado. Luego entre yo y la pasamos de maravilla.

No respondió, su corazón se estaba cayendo en miles de pedazos. La había vuelto a traicionar. Súbitamente un recuerdo llego a su mente:

_**Kagome**__: ¿La pasaste bien anoche?- consulto sentándose y tratando se acomodar sus cabellos un poco._

_**Inu**__: Si… si- respondió mirando hacia abajo- ¿Y tú?_

Aquella mañana Inuyasha había esquivado el tema un poco nervioso pero pensó que era porque tenía intenciones de invitarla a almorzar y ello lo altero un poco.

**Kikyo**: Puedes preguntarle si quieres a Miroku o Sesshomaru- sonrió la notar que su rostro se mostraba triste- Ellos le están cubriendo en esto. Este último no te mentira.

Se dio media vuelta en sus tacones y se marcho victoriosa del lugar, dejando a una joven humillada y con el corazón hecho trisas.

**Continuará…**


	14. XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

Rin acomodaba las cortinas blancas de la habitación principal que acababan de colocar.

………: Señorita Rin- la hablo Shirumo, el jefe entre los trabajadores- Ya hemos terminado con todo. Nos retiramos.

**Rin**: Si, no hay problema- sonrió. Había trabajado muy a gusto con aquellos hombres- Yo me quedare un poco mas para ultimar algunas cosas y luego me iré.

El joven asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa amistosa para dejarla sola en aquel lugar.

Miro su reloj, ya era tarde. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se sentó en la cama matrimonial. Todo había quedado como ella quería pero esperaba que fuere eso lo que buscaba Sesshomaru.

Sintió unos pasos pero no se apresuro a darse vuelta porque pensaba que se habían olvidado algo los muchachos pero se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru frente ella.

La observo detenidamente y aquel día no llevaba su habitual traje, sino una remera que no tapaba su ombligo y un pantalón holgado de color negro.

Se paro pero quedo a muy poca distancia de aquel hombre. Este tiro su saco en una esquina de la cama y la abrazo de la cintura.

Su rostro se ruborizo y su boca enmudeció en tanto él se acercaba a sus labios decididamente.

No lo aguantaba más, la quería. Quería tocarla, besarla, tenerla en sus brazos, sentirla.

La beso con locura y sin remedio ella contesto a lo que subconscientemente deseaba sin recelo.

Al sentirse correspondido, la emoción y locura se apodero del serio joven quien la recostó en la cama. Rin no era conciente, tampoco razonaba, solo quería sentirlo como lo estaba haciendo corriendo cualquier peligro.

Descendió por su cuello con besos, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja regalándole sensaciones placenteras y excitantes.

Desesperado le quito la remera para avanzar con sus besos haciéndola delirar. Continúo besando hasta su ombligo y descender más y mas provocando escalofríos que encorvaron su frágil cuerpo.

Se quito la camisa de un solo tirón y volvió a recostarse haciéndola sentir su piel y abdomen duro.

Volvió a sus labios pero con besos más apasionados que los anteriores y sin darse cuenta pronto ambos estuviesen completamente desnudos. Recorrió su cuerpo con carisias, estimulándolo hasta notar su intimidad aptamente húmeda para su encuentro. Se preparó para entrar en ella cuando sintió su dulce voz débilmente hablarle.

**Rin**: ¿Me dolerá mucho?- interrogo mirándolo fijamente, agitada.

Súbitamente se sintió mal ¿A caso nunca había tenido relaciones aquella joven?

Estaba por levantarse pero sintió que ella envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, impidiéndole abandonarla.

**Sessho**: Prometo que no sentirás mucho- contesto al comprender que ya las cosas no podían frenarse para ninguno de los dos.

Con suavidad introdujo su miembro en ella empujando para abrirse paso a ese estrecho camino. Rápidamente Rin soltó un grito ahogado cuando él dio la última envestida para entrar.

Pero el joven no perdió tiempo moviéndose para comenzar de una buena vez la verdadera dulzura de ese rito.

Rin observaba sus ojos ámbares que la miraban fijamente, enrojeciendo sus mejillas ya que sentía que le transmitían las palabras más dulces y a la vez apasionadas.

Volvió a sus labios sin nunca dejar de moverse, le encantaba sentir sus dedos enredándose en sus cabellos plateados.

Al sentir que ella comenzaba a acelerarse, predijo que pronto llegaría al clímax. Sintió como en su interior todo vibraba y al mirarla fijamente aprecio su rostro de satisfacción y unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon, mostrándola agitada.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha entro en la casa agotado. Aquella mañana por fin Kikyo había renunciado a la empresa sin hacer problemas. No pudo despedirla antes ya que Inutaisho creía a Kikyo muy competente y ninguno de sus hijos pudo darle una buena razón, sin contarle la verdad.

Estaba todo muy silencioso y eso le resultaba raro. Kagome siempre le recibía con un abrazos y protestando como niña pequeña por lo tarde que llegaba.

Seguramente se encuentra bañándose, pensó. Subió las escaleras saltando de dos en dos para así no perder tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y encontró a Kagome sentada en la cama matrimonial que compartían cada noche. Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, a tal punto que no se percató de la presencia de su esposo.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, pudo ver caer una lágrima lentamente en un semblante triste.

**Inu**: Kagome…- la llamo queriendo que le mirase, pero al reaccionar solo bajo la mirada para que sus cabellos escondiesen su perfil.

Se sentó y coloco una mano en su hombro pero eufóricamente Kagome se paro, impidiéndole cualquier contacto.

**Kagome**: No me toques- ordenó nerviosa- Nunca mas me toques maldito.

Se impresiono al recibir tal respuesta. Sin dudarlo se puso de pie y camino frente a ella.

**Inu**: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- interrogo confundido.

**Kagome**: Yo confié en ti…- sollozo histérica- ¿Como pudiste acostarte con ella?

Su rostro empalideció súbitamente. Kagome lo sabia, se confió demasiado y no se cuido de que Kikyo pudiese aparecer en su casa.

**Kagome**: Te acostaste con ella dos días antes- reclamo sin detener sus amargas lagrimas- Me prometiste no lastimarme mas.

**Inu**: Mi amor, déjame que te explique…-suplico mientras sentía como su corazón de consumía en la furia y a la vez se destrozaba como el cristal.

**Kagome**: Eres un maldito- sentencio- No gastes tu saliva en excusas estúpidas ¡Te dije que esta era la última oportunidad!

**Inu**: Pero te juro que no lo recuerdo- la tomo de los hombros sin poder evitar que ella se resistiese- Tome demasiado aquella noche y cuando desperté estaba con ella. Miroku y Sesshomaru me dejaron en la habitación del hotel.

Pero la joven seguía moviendo su cuerpo para que la soltase a toda costa.

**Kagome**: ¿Me crees tan estúpida de creer eso?- bramo alterada.

**Inu**: Pero… yo te amo- exclamo desesperado por aquel temor de que la estaba perdiendo.

Inmediatamente sintió como su mano se estrellaba contra su mejilla. Levanto la mirada, llevando una de sus manos al lugar donde había sido golpeado.

**Kagome**: ¡No me mientas más!- vocifero al borde de una crisis- Me voy de esta casa hoy mismo.

Sorprendentemente sintió como el la abrazaba fuertemente, cosa de la que no pudo escapar.

**Inu**: No es una mentira- aseguro dejando caer unas lagrimas.

La joven lo miro en silencio, era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre llorar y por lo que sabia, la misma Izayoi lo había visto llorar muy pocas veces.

Por mas enojada que estuviese le paria aun mas el corazón observar tanta triste en sus cristalinos ojos.

**Inu**: Escúchame por favor- imploro arrodillándose frente a ella. Era difícil de explicar, pero haría hasta lo imposible para que no se alejara de él.

Lo miro aun más sorprendida ¡Inuyasha arrodillado ante ella! Nunca pensó ver esa escena ya que creía que el orgullo de su esposo no se lo permitiría jamás.

**Kagome**: Estoy cansada- se limito a decirle desviando la mirada.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a que le mirara.

**Inu**: No te vayas de la casa- pidió- Si no quieres verme, me iré a otra habitación.

*** * * * ***

Miroku se apoyo contra la pared. Sango le recriminaba haber encubierto a Inuyasha con lo de Kikyo. Se encontraba muy furiosa ya que con solo escuchar a Kagome se le partió el corazón.

**Miroku**: Cuando dejamos a Inuyasha, estaba prácticamente inconciente por la borrachera- le explico- No se como se las ingenio Kikyo, pero tu misma sabes lo habilidosa que es para hacer toda clase de maldad.

La joven se quedo callada. Era verdad, Kikyo era una arpía de primera pero no lograba creerles por culpa de sus antecedentes.

**Miroku**: No creo que en ese estado hayan podido hacer mucho, pero es mi palabra contra la de ella- suspiro negativamente- No tengo pruebas.

*** * * * ***

Sesshomaru miro como la joven dormía contra su pecho. Parecía toda una niña pequeña, en pocas palabras un ángel. Acaricio su rostro suavemente, pudo ver como suspiraba y asomaba lentamente una preciosa sonrisa. La atrajo más contra su cuerpo y concilio el sueño con una increíble paz.

*** * * * ***

La joven permanecía sentada, dentro de las sabanas, mirando la oscura habitación alumbrada apenas por la luz de la ventana.

Había accedido a la petición de Inuyasha pero lo más probable seria que se fuera lejos, un viaje largo sin su presencia.

Soltó mas lagrimas mientras se recostaba y abrazaba la almohada con perfume a su esposo. Se había acostumbrando a dormir acompañada de su calor protector.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, traicionó su confianza y con ello mato toda esperanza de formar algo puro con el.

Inuyasha permanecía en silencio ¿Cómo dormir si estaba por perder a Kagome? Nuevamente se sintió la basura más grande del universo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

No bajaría los brazos ahora pero si su decisión final era abandonarlo, no la culparía en absoluto.

Una nueva lagrima cayo por su mejilla consecuencia del profundo dolor que ardía en su pecho.

**Continuará…**


	15. XV

**Capitulo XV**

Kouga esperaba tomando un café en la parte de afuera de un bar. Se notaba tenso y su rostro mostraba dureza a causa de aquel llamado que recibo en la mañana.

Levanto la vista y la vio caminando con la cabeza baja. Se veía hermosa con aquella blusa color crema que revelaba sus hombros, su minifalda de jean, botas de gamuza marrón que hacían juego con su cartera y su cabellera negra atada en forma de cola. Pero lo que arruinaba su imagen eran su rostro de dolor y sus ojos un poco hinchados de tanto llorar.

No espero mucho, se puso de pie recibiéndola con un abrazo y le consoló suavemente al oído.

**Kouga**: Siéntate- le indico y ambos lo hicieron- Ahora cuéntame que te hizo el estúpido de Inuyasha.

* * * * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró la figura de Sesshomaru vistiéndose. No sabia porque pero esto le hizo sentir un poco mal, ya que sentía una profunda soledad en aquel frío lecho.

El la miro levantarse y desvió la mirada. No podía verla desnuda ya que debía volver al trabajo y aquello le tentaba hasta la ultima célula.

Como una puñalada creyendo en esa actitud un desprecio, se sumió en pensamientos equívocos y dolorosos.

**Rin**: _No me quiere_- pensó bajando la mirada- _Para el solo fui para una noche._

**Sessho**: Esta tarde llévame las llaves y las cuentas a pagar del apartamento, por favor- le indico tomando el saco y mirándola. Ella salió de sus pensamientos pero no le miro. Un silencio se formo en el ambiente, dejando que ambos sacaran diversas conclusiones de las actitudes del otro.

Sesshomaru, triste, se fue de la habitación dejándola sola. Luego de unos minutos se vistió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha miraba por la ventana de su despacho con profunda congoja. Llamaron a la puerta y con desgano autorizo a que pasaran. Era Sango.

**Sango**: Venia a dejarte unas carpetas con los presupuestos de costo del último modelo- dejo las carpetas en la mesa y no pudo evitar verlo detenidamente.

Su habitual cara juvenil y atractiva se había cubierto de un manto gris de tristeza. Sus ojos que siempre estaban brillantes, ahora permanecían opacos y casi carentes de vida.

**Sango**: ¿Por qué lo hiciste Inuyasha?- consulto con un susurro dolido.

El joven se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla y con una mano tapo sus atormentados ojos.

**Inu**: Disculpa Sango, pero no estoy para que ahora tu seas quien me apunte con el dedo- respondió con voz cansada- No te pediré que me creas, solo que me dejes solo.

Aquella respuesta quebró el corazón de la muchacha. Sentía su dolor y su pena, pero lo que más sentía era que Inuyasha se había enamorado perdidamente de Kagome. Camino decisivamente hacia él y le abrazo.

*** * * * * **

El joven se quedo callado al oír el relato, pero algo le llamo poderosa y dolorosamente la atención.

**Kouga**: ¿Lo amas, no?- consulto mirando en otra dirección. Su corazón estaba a punto de traicionarle.

Seco sus lágrimas con una suave caricia de sus dedos y analizo la pregunta formulada.

**Kagome**: Si…- respondió costosamente. Era la primera vez que lo reconocía frente a alguien.

**Kouga**: Kagome, yo…- quiso decir pero no pudo ya que aquel momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Kagome, era el señor Higurashi.

La joven contesto y tras una breve plática corto la comunicación.

**Kagome**: Lo siento Kouga, pero mi padre necesita hablar unas cosas urgentes.

**Kouga**: No te preocupes. Seguramente son cosas de extrema importancia- aseguro.

Ambos se despidieron y cada uno partió a un rumbo diferente.

.

**S. Higurashi**: ¿Cómo que quieres divorciarte de Inuyasha?- consulto horrorizado sin entender el motivo.

**Kagome**: ¿A caso no me haz escuchado?- chilló molesta- Inuyasha me ha engañado ¿Te parece poco?

**S. Higurashi**: Hija, ustedes no se casaron por amor- intento razonar- Se casaron para mantener un pacto entre dos mega empresas. Tu misma me dijiste que los sentimientos no jugaban en este tablero.

**Kagome**: ¡Me ha faltado el respeto! ¿Y no debo quejarme?

**S. Higurashi**: Primero, lo hizo antes del matrimonio así que técnicamente no ha violado su voto de fidelidad- enumero- y segundo y mas importante, no lo amas.

Ante esto último Kagome se quedo muda, no podía refutar sin que se sepa la verdad.

**S. Higurashi**: Si tú le amases, te apoyaría pero no es así- suspiro dolido, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que ambos jóvenes se enamorasen así se alivianara aquella decisión de juntarlos con Inutaisho.

Miro fijamente a la nada, con dolor. Su padre no le permitiría disolver aquel pacto matrimonial.

**S. Higurashi**: Si tu deseo es no compartir una verdadera vida de casada, tienes el derecho a decírselo a Inuyasha y sea en esos términos- se puso de pie- La única forma que aceptaremos su divorcio es que tengan un hijo, así la unión no se perderá.

Finalizó la conversación levantándose del sofá que ambos compartían, partiendo a paso cansado mientras su hija meditaba en silenció estas últimas palabras.

*** * * * ***

Rin abrió la puerta de su casa y camino directamente a su habitación pero se percato que Kyo la seguía.

**Kyo**: ¿Dónde pasaste la noche, picarona?- consulto con voz cómplice.

Pero su amiga se dejo caer en su cama para dar rienda suelta a un doloroso llanto. Kyo se preocupo muchísimo por ello y no dudo en abrazarla.

Era un hecho, no vería nunca más a Sesshomaru Taisho. Era su última palabra.

**Kyo**: Tranquila- le pidió- Cuéntame lo que te ha ocurrido, por favor.

**Kyo**: Ya veo- suspiro triste mientras acariciaba su corta cabellera recostada en su regazo- No dejes que esta mala experiencia cierre tu corazón.

**Rin**: Me duele mucho- aseguro.

**Kyo**: Lo sé, pero también sé que tu saldrás adelante sin muchos problemas- le regalo una sonrisa- Y yo estaré a tu lado, claro, hasta que me eches de la casa.

Ambos rieron un poco por el último chiste, la joven se levanto y se abrazaron. No en vano eran los mejores amigos.

*** * * * ***

Kagome caminaba pensativa mientras sacaba su automóvil de la cochera de la casa de su padre.

Una palabra rondaba por su mente. _Un hijo_ ¿Esa seria la única forma de separarse de Inuyasha?

Condujo con la mirada seria hasta llegar a un lugar lleno de rosas de todo tipo de colores.

_**Flash Back**_

………: ¿No soy preciosas las rosas, Kagome?- consulto tomando una de tonalidad carmín intenso.

La niña aspiro el aroma de la flor que sostenía aquella mujer de larga cabellera azabache.

………: Las rosas son como el amor- se agacho para quedar a su altura- A veces hermosas, a veces dolorosas…

Kagome pudo ver como una de las espiras había cortado el dedo de la mujer y por este se deslizaba una gota escarlata.

………: Pero hagas lo que hagas, las seguirás amando- sonrió quitando la última espina para regalársela- No permitas que se marchite tu alma junto a ella.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Tomo una de las hermosas flores, seleccionando la que mas se parecía a la que años atrás su madre le regalo. Aspiro su fragancia y luego de quitar cuidadosamente las espinas, la estrecho contra su pecho en tanto su rostro dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

*** * * * ***

Sango permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama matrimonial, observando como la joven guardaba ropa en el interior de una maleta. Kagome no dejaba de llorar mientras realizaba su tarea haciendo que su amiga comprendiese que en el fondo, no quería partir.

**Sango**: ¿Estas segura?- consulto luego de un largo silencio- ¿Es lo mejor?

**Kagome**: No lo sé pero necesito un tiempo a solas conmigo misma- respondió pausadamente, para que su llanto no la traicionara exponiendo aun más sus sentimientos.

La puerta de habitación se abrió mostrando al responsable de aquellos sufrimientos. Se encontraba asombrado por el hecho de que su esposa había decidido partir de igual manera, entristeciéndolo.

Sango silenciosamente se fue del lugar, aunque Kagome intento retenerla, dejándolos a solas.

**Inu**: ¿Me dirás por lo menos a donde vas?

Sin responder le dio la espalda para colorar las ultimas prendas y cerrar la maleta.

**Kagome**: Lamentablemente no será por mucho tiempo- exclamo aun sin mirarle- Mi padre no me ha permitido tramitar el divorcio.

La noticia de que Kagome quería disolver su matrimonio le cayo tan mal como un acido al estomago pero no podía esperar menos. Todo era su culpa.

Bajo la maleta de la cama y camino costosamente con ella hacia la puerta, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

**Inu**: Permíteme que te ayude- quito la delicada mano de ella y ambos salieron de la habitación.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Si Kagome deseaba abandonarlo no se interpondría, suficiente ya le había lastimado.

Luego de guardar la maleta en el portaequipaje, el joven cerró la puerta y camino hasta donde estaba ella.

Saco de su bolso las llaves y quito la alarma, permitiéndole así a Sango ingresar en este.

**Inu**: Adiós- dijo resignado acariciando por un segundo su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Lo miro por unos minutos, subió al coche y se marcho a prisa.

**Continuará…**

**.**

**Holis! Se que no he sido demasiado expresiva en los capítulos anteriores, pero debo decirles que Muchas Gracias por todos los mensajes que me van dejando.**

**Me alegra que les agrade mi historia y también se den un tiempo y vean mis otras historias jeje (no es obligación jeje :p)**

**Gracias de nuevo!**

**Cuidense!**

**Miko Fleur **


	16. XVI

**Capitulo XVI**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que no sabia nada de Kagome. Ni la misma Sango sabía su ubicación pero en ocasiones hablaba con ella. Sus padres estaban realmente molestos con él. Su vida se había reducido a ahogarse en el trabajo y una botella de alcohol de vez en cuando en casa.

Miroku y Sango había vuelto a vivir juntos sin ningún problema ya que el joven abandono totalmente su vida de don Juan. Ambos se encontraban muy preocupados por Inuyasha quien se volvía cada vez más cerrado y antisocial.

Kouga también desconocía del paradero de Kagome y su amistad con Ayame cada vez crecía más hasta convertirse en un pilar importante de la joven y viceversa.

Sesshomaru no había vuelto a ver a Rin. Kyo se había encargado de llevarle los papeles del departamento y le dijo que Rin no le quería ver nunca más, así que no la buscara. Al principio no le creyó, pensando que era una táctica de aquel hombre para quitársela, pero rápidamente Kyo le aclaro que el solo era su mejor amigo.

Pero aquella mañana se había sorprendido cuando su secretaria le dijo que una mujer le esperaba en su despacho y al entrar encontrarse con la mujer en la cual no había dejado de pensar.

Se veía diferente. Su cabello había crecido y ahora sobrepasaba sus hombros. Llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado y zapatos negros, una remera blanca con detalles negros y rosas en el cuello, un saco rosa.

**Sessho**: No me esperaba tu visita- fue lo único que dijo.

**Rin**: He venido para hablar seriamente con usted- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos- Es su derecho saberlo.

El hombre se sentó en el mismo sillón en que ella se encontraba, respetando una distancia para no intimidarla o molestarla.

**Rin**: No busco nada de usted- comenzó- si quiere puede creerme y si no lo hace no me interesa. Solo vine a cumplir con mi parte.

No comprendía las palabras que utilizaba, pero permaneció callado esperando ansioso a que de una vez por todas le dijera aquello.

**Rin**: Estoy embarazada- finalizo costosamente- Me he enterado hace unos días.

Aquella noticia lo dejo helado y confundido. Pero era totalmente comprensible, ya que esa vez no se habían cuidado. Rin se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, ya lo había dicho y su conciencia estaba ahora tranquila pero él se paro impidiéndole la salida.

**Rin**: Ya le he dicho que no espero nada de usted- repitió en forma de aclaración.

**Sessho**: Te creo en lo que me dices- tomó su mentón para que le mirase por primera vez- Y aunque no esperes nada de mi, se los daré todo.

La joven no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte suya. Había salido preparada para que le dijera que no lo reconocía, que le diría como mínimo que debía realizarse un ADN antes de darle un apellido, cosa que tampoco le interesaba y que era lo mejor en su opinión ya que no aceptaba caridad de nadie. Pero que le contestara que no dudaba de su palabra ni la tomara como una aprovechada la sorprendió al punto de enmudecer.

**Sessho**: Dadas estas circunstancias ¿No te gustaría que intentemos una convivencia? Es feo crecer sin ambas figuras paternas juntas.

Se sentó suavemente, su cabeza le daba vueltas antes este tipo de confusión. Todo era tan diferente a lo que había imaginado.

**Sessho**: No nos cuesta nada intentar- le explico con suavidad mientras se sentaba y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

Ella asintió, el automáticamente beso su frente y la encero en un abrazo al cual Rin no se resistió. Aquella conversación le decía que su embarazo no iba a ser tan duro como se había figurado.

*** * * * ***

Tocaron a la puerta y el camino lentamente hacia esta con pocas ganas. Se encontró con su amiga, quien lloraba silenciosamente y al verlo se acurruco en un abrazo que él correspondió. Sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por su piel trigueña, ya que no llevaba nada arriba.

Ambos entraron al elegante departamento del joven y ocuparon el gran sillón chocolate. Aquel día sabía que Ayame debía ver a su abogado.

**Ayame**: El desgraciado fue con ella- fue lo único que pudo comprender de sus nerviosas palabras.

**Kouga**: Cálmate- le suplico- No puedo entender si lloras al mismo tiempo que intentas hablar.

Tomo aire profundamente, aun sin separarse del pecho del joven mientras trataba de controlar aquel hipo tan dulce. Cuando se sintió más tranquila comenzó a hablar.

**Ayame**: Como sabes, hoy me debía juntar con mi abogado por el tema de mi divorcio. Mi esposo, bueno ahora ex, fue con la maldita con quien me fue infiel ¡Es un descarado!

Kouga la contrajo más contra él. No le gustaba para nada verla llorar, ya que sabía que siempre intentaba hacerse pasar por dura cuando en realidad era una de las mujeres mas sensibles que conoció.

**Ayame**: No siento nada por él, pero me ha faltado el respeto tan dolorosamente- afirmo.

**Kouga**: Lo que hizo fue de un mal nacido- opinó acariciando su cabellera- pero tú debes seguir adelante y armar una nueva vida.

La pelirroja levanto la mirada esmeralda para observarlo por primera vez. ÉL acaricio su rostro y percibió que ella se acerca. No, en realidad los dos se acercaban hasta acortar todo tipo de distancia y sentir así el primer beso compartido.

*** * * * ***

La joven se encontraba frente a la chimenea donde ardían los leños recién puestos. Acurrucada miraba el fuego, pérdida en los más profundos pensamientos. Su abuela entro a la habitación con una bandeja de plata donde llevaba una tetera y dos tazas que hacían juego. Rápidamente se levanto del almohadón donde estaba sentada para caminar al sillón frente a la mesa ratona.

**Kaede**: Ya ha pasado un mes, mi niña- señalo sin mirarla, sirviendo té en la taza que sostenía la joven- Me gusta tenerte a mi lado, pero tu vida es junto a tu marido. Ya has tenido tiempo suficiente para meditar que harás.

**Kagome**: Aun no me siento lista- respondió llevando la taza a sus labios- Ya tome una decisión pero no se si lograre cumplirla.

**Kaede**: Aquí no te enteraras si funciona o no- observo colocando dos cucharadas de azúcar- Se que estas enamorada de él, no puedes negarlo.

La miro asombrada por lo dicho, pero no dijo nada. Aquella mujer a veces parecía una bruja gracias a su aguda intuición. Sin contar con su basta experiencia.

**Kaede**: Y el siente lo mismo por ti- puntalazo sabiendo que seria contrariada.

**Kagome**: En eso es lo único que te equivocas- negó con un movimiento de cabeza- Yo lo amo desde pequeña, en cambio el solo a encontrado en mi un compromiso que su padre le hizo asumir. Si hay algo que a Inuyasha le importa mucho, es la opinión de su padre.

*** * * * ***

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban en aquel lecho desordenado. Ella beso suavemente su pecho satisfecha por aquella apasionada tarde que caía dando paso a la estrellada noche.

**Kouga**: Ayame debo contarte algo- anunció abrazándola más.

Esta le miro extrañada ya que notaba la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos azules. Oyó atentamente aquel relato sorprendiéndose a tal modo que llevo una de sus mano a la boca.

**Ayame**: Debes contarle eso…- pero se interrumpió- ¿No lo hiciste porque aun la amas?

**Kouga**: Ahora no- la tranquilizo abrazándola- En este mes he comprendido que se fue porque lo ama demasiado y eso no le permite perdonarle. Ella nunca corresponderá a lo que sentía pero ya no lo necesito. Te tengo a ti.

Al oír esto, sonrió llena de dicha. Kouga le había atraído desde que le conoció en el casamiento pero no era tan distraída como la pelinegra para darse cuenta que él la amaba desde hacia mucho. Nunca imagino que Kouga finalmente la necesitara como una mujer, mas que una amiga.

**Kouga**: Lo mismo no puedo decirle- suspiro mirándola- No se donde esta.

*** * * * ***

Sango coloco la pizza que había preparado en el medio, mientras Miroku servia los vasos con cerveza e Inuyasha se ponía cómodo en su asiento. Ya no era él mismo de antes, había cobrado un estado de ánimo serio casi todo el tiempo al mejor estilo de su hermano mayor. Menos cuando compartía las veladas con sus mejores amigos como en aquel momento.

**Sango**: Me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación esta vez- sonrió mientras se sentaba.

**Inu**: Solo acepte porque casi te largas a llorar- observo con una ceja levantada, a lo que la joven contesto con una picara risa.

**Miroku**: No eres al único a quien tortura con esas tácticas- aseguro provocando la risa de los tres.

Era agradable despejarse un poco con aquella pareja, pero a la vez, todo le recordaba lo solo que se sentía. Sabía que los muchachos trataban de no ser cariñosos entre ellos en su presencia y eso también le incomodaba y lo hacia sentir culpable. Aun así, Sango se empeñaba en que él asistiera a esas reuniones por miedo a que la solitaria vida del empresario lo consumiera en los vicios u otros males.

*** * * * ***

A los pocos días, Rin ya se encontraba instalada en el departamento que ella misma había decorado un tiempo atras.

La familia Taisho la había conocido e Izayoi no perdió tiempo para decir lo hermosa que era y que lo mejor seria que se casaran pero Rin no quería. Para que ella accediera, Sesshomaru debía amarla.

Kyo se quedo viviendo en su vieja casa, prometiendo tenerla en orden. Si las cosas no resultaban, tendría un techo al cual volver tranquilamente.

Se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente y abrazándola desde atrás le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Sessho**: Buenos días- susurro recostando su rostro en su hombro- ¿Cómo dormiste?

**Rin**: Bien, gracias- contesto tanto sonrojada como nerviosa.

Hacia años que no estaba en pareja y no podía evitar estremecerse con solo el tacto de aquellas manos en su cintura o su calido y narcótico aliento contra su sensible cuello.

**Sessho**: Esta noche tengo una fiesta de cortesía- le explico- Una cena que realizamos todos los años donde asiste toda la empresa.

**Rin**: ¿O sea que no cenaras aquí?- consulto tratando que él no mirase su tristeza.

Camino de un lado a otro haciéndose la que buscaba algo para así no estar entre sus brazos. Pero pronto él la rapto para volver a sus brazos e inmovilizándola para tener su completa atención ya que aquel vaivén lo ponía tan nervioso como excitado.

**Sessho**: Quiero que te pruebes el vestido que te compre- le informo acariciando su rostro.

**Rin**: ¿Me llevaras?- consulto sorprendida.

**Sessho**: Por supuesto- aseguro extrañado por dudar siquiera de ello- Ven, vamos y dime si te gusta.

La joven sonrió y se dirigieron al cuarto nuevamente. Pero pronto lo que era una simple tarea de fijarse si le quedaba bien, termino en una repetición de la primera noche que pasaron juntos, envueltos entre las calidad sabanas.

**Continuará…**


	17. XVII

**.**

**Capitulo XVII**

La fiesta se encontraba repleta de personas que conversaban amenamente en un ambiente de tranquilidad y alegría. Toda la empresa sin excepción se encontraba disfrutando en grande en aquel magnifico y refinado salón.

Inuyasha estaba hablando con Sango y Miroku quienes le hablaban amenamente como siempre pero él sin cambiar mucho la expresión de seriedad.

**Inu**: ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?- interrogo.

**Miroku**: Ella no quiere saber nada de eso- le guiño un ojo- Es que esta esperando a que llegue el verdadero amor de su vida.

**Sango**: ¡Eres un tonto!- exclamo divertida.

**Miroku**: No… hablando en serio- dijo luego de reír un rato- Queremos organizarnos bien.

**Sango**: A parte, sin dudas pronto se casaran Sesshomaru y Rin a causa del embarazo- observo- Prefiero que esperemos para después. Quizás el año que viene.

**Inu**: Me parece bien- sonrió brevemente- No hay apuros.

*** * * * ***

Termino de acomodarse la corbata para observarla como se maquillaba en aquel mueble con espejo que había comprado para ella el día siguiente de su instalación.

Rin cepillaba su cabello con delicadeza. Sonrió. Era una excelente compañera ya que su carácter dulce y paciente encajaba con el suyo fuerte y a veces brusco. Otra cosa que había notado era como ella tranquilizaba este carácter con una sola palabra y esto de alguna manera le aterraba ya que tenia un control casi total sobre él, aunque era notable que lo ignoraba.

Se acerco a ella sin hacer ruidos y acarició con el dorso de su mano uno de sus hombros desnudos, estremeciéndola. Aquella piel suave siempre mostraba una respuesta a sus mimos.

**Rin**: Me da escalofrío- confeso como una niña. Aun no se acostumbraba a esa faceta del hombre. Con la gente se mostraba tan frío y mordaz como una majestuosa serpiente que calculaba el momento exacto para soltar su veneno. En cambio con ella tenia una actitud mas dulce y solía tratarla como si fuera de porcelana.

Se agacho para así ella quedar más alta y la miro profundamente. Estudió unos segundos su rostro y finalizo con el pensamiento que era una mujer sumamente hermosa.

**Sessho**: Se que es pronto para preguntarte pero ¿Te sientes feliz viviendo aquí?

Medito por un segundo la semana que había compartido con el joven y no había ocurrido muchas cosas malas. Una que otra pelea entendible al acostumbrarse uno a la presencia del otro. Además, diferenciaban en algunos gustos y costumbres. Finalmente sonrió y asintió positivamente. Rápidamente acarició su cara y la acerco a él para depositar un beso en sus labios. Apostaría todas sus cartas a que las cosas funcionaran, Rin era una buena mujer para él.

**Sessho**: ¿Por qué no nos casamos?- consulto suavemente.

Pero ella cambió de semblante bruscamente y desvió la mirada. Ya había pasado eso antes, cuando su madre inocentemente había sugerido que se casaran cuanto antes. En adelante, había permanecido callada y esquiva hasta que cambiaron de tema.

**Sessho**: Solo te pido que lo pienses- le aseguro y acariciando su cabellera deposito un beso en ella.

*** * * * ***

No dudaron en acercarse Kouga y Ayame quienes se dedicaban sonrisas continuas. Desde hacia días que se mostraban cariñosos y Sango le aseguro que estaba mas que feliz al saber que estaban juntos ya que Kouga era muy bueno y gentil.

**Sango**: ¡Me encanta como te queda este vestido verde!- exclamo acercándose- Te queda muy bien gracias al color de tu cabello.

**Ayame**: Gracias- sonrió ante el halago de su amiga- Yo también pensé en eso cuando lo vi en vidriera.

**Kouga**: ¿Cómo haz estado?- consulto serio a Inuyasha cuando se cercioro que las mujeres se encontraban entretenidas en otras charlas.

**Inu**: ¿Por qué tendría que estar mal lobo?- interrogo sin mutar su expresión seria de despreocupación.

**Kouga**: Si sigues así, pronto le ganaras a Sesshomaru en seriedad bestia- anuncio sencillamente- Más que seriedad, amargura.

Inuyasha no contesto, solo se dispuso a dar otro sorbo a su segundo vaso de whisky.

.

Sesshomaru y Rin entraron al salón y rápidamente caminaron hacia donde estaban los señores Taisho quienes conversaban con viejos amigos cerca de las puertas que llevaban al jardín.

**Sessho**: Tranquilízate- le pidió al notarla tensa- Es solo una fiesta.

**Rin**: No puedo evitarlo- le aseguro- Muchas mujeres me observan con odio ¿Estas seguro que fue lo mejor traerme?

**Izayoi**: ¡Rin! ¿Cómo estas mi niña?- preguntó emocionada interrumpiendo cualquier protesta de su hijo mayor por lo dicho. No sabia porque pero en poco tiempo le había inspirado mucho cariño. Igual Inutaisho.

**Rin**: Muy bien- sonrió ante su interés.

**Inutaisho**: Señores, ya conocen a mi hijo pero no tuvieron el placer de conocer a mi futura nuera- sonrío y todos la saludaron con mucha gentileza.

Luego de unos segundos, aquellas dos parejas amigas se despidieron y los dejaron solo por unos minutos.

**Izayoi**: ¿No tuviste ninguna molestia hasta ahora?- continuó. Estaba demasiado ansiosa con la idea de ser abuela y de nuevo cuidar de un niño o niña pequeño.

**Rin**: Por suerte aun no llegaron- rió un poco y miro al señor- Buenas noches, Señor Taisho.

**Inutaisho**: Solo llámame por mi nombre querida- solicito con una sonrisa que le recordó a la de Sesshomaru.

**Izayoi**: Me gusta mucho el vestido que traes- la halago mirándola de arriba abajo.

**Rin**: Lo compro Sesshomaru- confeso mirándolo. El vestido rosa de gasa muy liviana tenia un corte princesa. Llegaba hasta las rodillas.

**Inutaisho**: No se aburran con nosotros. Vayan con los Inuyasha y los otros. Nosotros debemos saludar a mucha gente aun.

.

En cuanto Sango y Ayame la visualizaron se acercaron rápidamente para recibirla con radiantes sonrisas.

**Ayame**: ¡Rin!- exclamo sonriente.

**Sango**: ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y el bebé?- consulto contenta- Hola Sesshomaru.

**Rin**: Muy bien prima- le aseguro- Tu sobrino es pacifico por ahora.

Las tres jóvenes rieron y Sesshomaru luego de devolver los saludos, fue con los muchachos.

*** * * * ***

Analizo el lugar mientras entraba. Camino suavemente por el lugar, paro a un camarero para tomar de la bandeja una copa de champagne y le dio un sorbo.

Su cuerpo portaba un vestido color vino de seda en degrade, largo con una modesta cola que la seguía. El cabello suelto y una gargantilla de diamantes en su cuello.

Izayoi la descubrió y se sorprendió muchísimo. Nunca se imagino que aquella joven apareciera en la fiesta. Un hombre la tomo del brazo por sorpresa pero al darse cuenta era nada menos de su padre.

**Sr. Higurashi**: Me alegro que recapacitaras y volvieses- susurro dejando entrever que desaprobaba rotundamente su conducta.

No respondió y se dirigieron a saludar a sus suegros ya acompañada de su progenitor.

**Izayoi**: No puedo creer que seas tu Kagome- afirmo tomando sus manos.

**Inutaisho**: ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien- aseguró con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

**Kagome**: Disculpen las molestias que he causado- respondió sinceramente.

**Izayoi**: Eso ya no importa- respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente- Solo queremos que las cosas se solucionen y lleguen a buen puerto.

.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de partir de la fiesta, estaba harto de ser el único del grupo quien no tenia a la persona que amaba y lentamente se había vuelto una costumbre desde hacia un mes y medio de retirarse siempre así, pero fue detenido por una mano que toco su hombro desde atrás.

Al darse vuelta para ver quien impedía su partida se encontró con quien menos pensaba ver. El asombro se plasmo en su cara pero a los pocos segundos volvió a la seriedad de antes.

**Kagome**: ¿Te vas tan rápido?- consulto mostrando un rostro tranquilo pero con solo verlo de nuevo sentía que su corazón retumbaba fuertemente en su pecho. Pero debía controlarse, cueste lo que cueste.

**Inu**: No tengo ganas de quedarme- respondió soltando un suspiro molesto.

Ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como cuando se había ido o más bien, cuando lo había dejado. Aquello era demasiada tortura para un hombre atormentado.

**Kagome**: ¿Tienes chofer? No puedes conducir si estas tomando- advirtió mirando el vaso de whisky que aun sostenía.

**Inu**: Da igual si me mato- le sonrió y siguió su camino, dejándola callada.

Molesta por su actitud irresponsable, camino con velocidad y lo alcanzó casi en la puerta de salida.

*** * * * ***

Kagome estaciono el automóvil en el garaje de aquella casa que compraron con la idea de vivir felizmente en ella.

Inuyasha no había pronunciado ni una palabra después de que ella le obligara a sentarse en el asiento de acompañante ni tampoco había apartado su vista del frente.

En cuanto paro el motor, él se bajo sin esperarla. No quería ni podía estar un segundo más cerca de ella sin tenerla. La joven le siguió, entro después que él a la mansión y cuando Inuyasha intentaba subir las escaleras pronuncio por fin palabra.

**Kagome**: ¿No piensas hablarme?- interrogo haciendo que él parara a mitad de la escalera.

Miro sobre su hombro y con un leve giro la observo nuevamente de frente. Lo único que quería en realidad era descansar y pensar sobrio al día siguiente lo que haría pero al parecer, eso no era lo que quería su esposa.

**Inu**: ¿De que quieres hablar?

**Kagome**: No sabía que ahora tú eras el enojado- señalo cruzando sus brazos.

El muchacho se sentó en los escalones desganadamente y peino hacia atrás el desordenado flequillo.

**Inu**: No estoy molesto contigo- respondió cansado- pero si las cosas han terminado, no quiero seguir sufriendo ¿O has vuelto con el propósito de torturarme?

No se esperaba esa respuesta pero no se molesto tampoco ya que notaba sinceridad en sus palabras.

**Kagome**: ¿Piensas que he venido a vengarme?

**Inu**: ¿A que más podrías haber venido?- medito con sus manos acompañándole gestualmente- No creo que tu pensamiento hacia mi haya cambiado mucho.

Camino lentamente seguida por el compás de sus tacos en el frío suelo, hasta llegar a donde él se encontraba sentado. Inuyasha levanto la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos cafés.

**Kagome**: Volví para ocupar el lugar de Señora Taisho- explico seria- No la esposa de Inuyasha, sino la mujer del empresario.

Sin perder tiempo él también se paro quedando a poca distancia de sus labios, cosa que la desconcentro demasiado. Su autocontrol estaba casi a su límite. Su corazón galopaba de una manera que solo Inuyasha era capaz de provocar.

**Inu**: Te felicito pero no es necesario- dándose vuelta siguió subiendo- Si quieres, el lunes mismo hablo con mi abogado y el viernes estas divorciada de mí. No necesito una esposa de mentira.

La muchacha se quedo sorprendida por la respuesta. Inuyasha le acababa de ofrecer la libertad en bandeja.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Holis! **

**Antes que nada gracias a todos las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior mi historia:**

**Wiixx, Klita, CarmenTaisho, AllySan, Maritza, MariaSimmenthalBlack, Paula :D !, Lorena, Ryomahellsing, Setsuna17 y Skuld Dark.**

**Hoy estoy muy contenta porque aprobé mi final de Prehistoria en la universidad! jeje Se que no tiene nada que ver, pero les cuento igual :D jeje**

**Besos y espero que les guste!**

**Miko Fleur**


	18. XVIII

**.**

**Capitulo XVIII**

Despertó y quitó las sabanas de su cuerpo. Fue hasta el baño, luego salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina sin más preámbulos. En ella se encontraba Rosa, a quien Inuyasha había traído de la casa materna argumentando que no podía vivir sin sus comidas, sin mencionar que ella no sabía ni hacer un huevo duro.

**Rosa**: Buenos días, Señora Kagome- la saludo tan amable como siempre la había tratado- ¿Qué esta buscando?

**Kagome**: Un jugo de naranja, por favor- pidió sonriente.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Inuyasha quien se asombro al verla, más por como estaba vestida pero pronto trato de ignorarla apartando la mirada.

**Inu**: Rosa, por favor esta noche prepara ese pollo con verduras que cocinas tan rico- solicito- vendrá gente importante a cenar.

**Rosa**: ¿Para cuantas personas?

**Inu**: Vendrán tres personas- informo- También manda a comprar unas botellas de muy buen vino, por lo menos dos.

Sin mas por decir, dio las gracias y salio de la habitación seguido silenciosamente por la joven. Aunque había regresado hacia dos días nuevamente a su vida, aun no se acostumbraba a su presencia.

**Kagome**: ¿A quienes invitante?- dijo al alcanzarlo en el hall.

**Inu**: Son unos inversores- respondió sin mirarla colocándose el saco de color negro.

**Kagome**: Espera un momento- le ordenó suavemente, a lo que el obedeció involuntariamente.

Se acerco a él y desanudo la corbata plateada para acomodarla mejor, como se lo había enseñado su abuela en una ocasión. Recordaba que esa era una costumbre entre sus abuelos, como forma cariñosa de despedirse antes de que su abuelo fuera a trabajar. En ese caso era algo distinto, pero no importaba. Uno de sus deberes como esposa era que la imagen de su marido sea magnifica. El solo la observo callado y espero a que terminara.

**Inu**: Gracias.

Sin más que decir, salio del hogar y Kagome subió a su habitación para buscar que usaría ese día. Tenía planeado organizar ella misma la cena.

.

La tarde cayo para cuando Inuyasha había regresado acompañado de tres sujetos que vestían elegantemente. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kagome esperándolos con una encantadora cena.

**Kagome**: Buenas tardes- saludo con una reverencia- Los estaba esperando.

Llevaba un vestido negro con un cuello en forma de U, mangas cortas y le llegaba a las rodillas. Era sencillo pero a la vez muy elegante combinando con unos zapatos color dorado. El cabello peinado en forma de media cola. En su cuello una delicada cadena de oro.

Los tres invitados devolvieron el gesto acompañado de una sonrisa. Ninguno superaba los treinta años, portaban un semblante de sobriedad muy elegante.

**Inu**: Ellos son Toga Takatsuki, Mikage Kanae y Sojiro Mamiya- presento sin otra alternativa- Ella es mi esposa, Kagome Higurashi de Taisho.

**Toga**: Es usted muy afortunado, señor Taisho- aseguro el primero- Tiene usted una mujer muy bella a su lado.

**Inu**: Pienso exactamente lo mismo- afirmo mirándola- Solo yo se lo doloroso que seria perderla.

La joven lo miro por unos segundos y nuevamente dirigió su atención a los invitados. Toga era el que se notaba más relajado. Tenía la misma estatura y contextura de Inuyasha. Cabello negro corto y profundos ojos azules claros que humillaban a dos zafiros, sonrisa perlada y quijada marcada.

Mikage, por apariencia era el más joven. Cinco centímetros más bajo que Toga, tenía el cabello de un rubio casi alvino y unos ojos verdes que denotaban picardía y juventud.

Por ultimo, Sojiro tenía toda la apariencia de ser una persona de negocios. Cabello negro y ojos oscuros como la noche, llevaba toda su vestimenta de manera extremadamente pulcra que hasta a su abuela le abría llamado la atención.

**Kagome**: ¿Por qué no pasamos ya al comedor?- sugirió abrazando levemente a Inuyasha con suma naturalidad.

Todos asintieron y se trasladaron hacia el salón que los esperaba con un agradable panorama.

.

La cena fue de lo más placentera. Kagome se comportaba como toda una anfitriona y simulaba a la perfección que entre ambos había un feliz matrimonio.

**Mikage**: Es usted muy inteligente- exclamo asombrado al oír una sugerencia de Kagome con el tema de cómo seria la forma más productiva de anuncia el último modelo europeo.

**Kagome**: He escuchado mucho a mi padre- justifico bebiendo de su copa- Pero sin dudas, Inuyasha maneja de la mejor manera la empresa desde que la asumió junto a su hermano.

**Sojiro**: No hay dudas- aseguro confiado saliendo un poco de la seriedad que lo reinaba- por ello estamos convencidos de invertir nuestro capital en este proyecto.

Inuyasha sonrió al darse cuenta que ya había logrado el apoyo que Sesshomaru le suplico que consiguiera. Él no lo pudo hacer la reunión el mismo ya que Rin se encontraba muy descompuesta por el embarazo.

.

**Kagome**: Hasta luego, señor Takatsuki- saludo al ultimo en salir por la puerta principal- Esta usted invitado cuando quiera a cenar nuevamente con nosotros.

**Toga**: Recordare su invitación- sonrió alegre- pero la próxima vez traeré a mi mujer para que se deleite con su compañía.

**Kagome**: Muchas gracias.

**Inu**: Los veré mañana en la empresa- estrecho su mano y el sujeto entro al automóvil que compartían.

La pareja, luego de esperara a que cruzaran el gran portón, entro silenciosamente a la casa. La joven se fue hacia el comedor a buscar algo en tanto él se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Estaba muy cansado y quería ya dormir.

Se quito el saco, luego la corbata y la camisa para dejarlas tiradas en una silla al costado cuando sintió que la puerta se abría dando paso a su esposa.

**Kagome**: ¿Te ha gustado como he organizado la cena?

**Inu**: Si- respondió sencillamente- pero no entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto.

La joven no podía evitar mirarle profundamente y pensar que deseaba estar pegada a su pecho, besarlo mientras lo recorriese con las manos. Dios, que difícil era la abstinencia de sus besos.

**Kagome**: Ya te lo he dicho- suspiro corriendo la mirada- Voy a ocupar el lugar de señora Taisho como es mi deber. Nada más.

**Inu**: No necesito eso- sentenció dándole la espalda.

Sin poderlo resistir más, la joven camino hacia él y le abrazo dejando su rostro contra su amplia espalda. Aspiro suavemente el olor a su piel, esa que tanto extrañaba. Sus manos sentían su duro abdomen, el cual acariciaban con las yemas de los dedos.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- consulto con los ojos cerrados.

**Inu**: Necesito a la Kagome que descubrí en mi luna de miel- respondió serio y dolido- Aquella dulce mujer que me regalo la felicidad por ese breve tiempo.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Que sentimientos tan contrarios los que experimentaba su alma. Odio y amor ¿Cómo era posible aquella combinación simultánea? Pero sin previo aviso Inuyasha escapo de su agarre, haciéndola sentir la ausencia de lo más deseado. La miro fijamente.

**Inu**: Pero tu, en estos momentos, solo me quieres lastimar- afirmo dolido por la dura realidad- Quieres pagarme lo que yo no he querido ni estoy seguro de haber hecho.

Aquello la dejo en silencio. Inuyasha se acerco, la tomo de los brazos apenas brusco y ambos quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.

**Inu**: Por favor- susurro- No me lastimes más. Si lograste matar el amor, te felicito pero yo aun no puedo.

¿Por qué cuando estaba tan cerca de él desaparecía cualquier intención de hacerle daño? No podía mentirse, lo amaba más que cuando se fue. Suavemente coloco una mano en su pecho y la hizo subir con lentitud hasta llevarla a su rostro donde acarició su mejilla. Se acerco más, sus cuerpos estaban pegados. Abrazo su cuello para comenzar a traerlo hacia ella.

"No más por favor" suplicaron sus labios antes de sentir los de ella.

.

Se estaba dejando llevar. Por unos momentos se olvido que le odiaba también y permitió que besara su cuerpo desnudo, sediento de su amor.

El se encontraba sobre ella besando su cuello, hombros luego su pecho y ella suspiraba con profundidad ante tal sensación.

Volvió a sus labios, ella enredo sus dedos en su cabellera. Se sentía narcotizada por su cuerpo que la deseaba y consumía en un ardiente infierno. "_Solo paso un mes y medio_" sonrió en su mente pero para ellos había sido como una eternidad.

No espero más y entro en su intimidad haciéndole recordar lo que él mismo le había mostrado por primera vez. No podía evitar expresar lo excitante que era entrar en ella.

Soltó un suave gemido al sentirlo por completo adentro de si. No podía negarlo, lo había extrañado. Sus piernas encerraron su cintura y así ambos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo. De un momento a otro, ella le dio vuelta para así quedar sobre él y mandar en ese ritual. Kagome sonrió al ver la expresión de absoluta excitación en el, quien parecía no poder disfrutar más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Continuó acelerándose más hasta sentir que su ser temblaba en aquella sensación que la dejo agitada. Inuyasha se sentó y tomo sus labios para felicitarla por haber llegado a lo más alto. Kagome volvió a quedar debajo de su cuerpo y ayudo a su esposo a llegar al clímax el cual alcanzo a los pocos minutos. Sintió como su cuerpo agitado descansaba sobre el suyo y sonrió al ver su rostro satisfecho.

**Inu**: Gracias- dijo besándola nuevamente.

Abandono su calidez y así la acurrucó entre sus brazos, lo cual ella acepto gustosa.

**Inu**: ¿Mañana cambiara todo?- consultó sin poder evitar entristecer un poco su mirada.

**Kagome**: No quiero pensar en mañana- susurro con los ojos cerrados.

Lo miro nuevamente y se unieron en otro beso apasionado. No podía mentirle. Aunque no lo perdonaba, lo amaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Holis! **

**Se que es un poco corto... prometo que trataré que el próximo sea un poco mas largo. **

**No he subido antes por falta de tiempo, si mencionar que ayer cumplí años jeje asi que estuve ocupada.**

**Gracias a:**

**Allysan, Ryomahellsing, Setsuna17, AngelNegromty, Kaoricat, Sonia Estrada, Angie1791, Cecymania, Chii_, Paulaa :D!, Tefisanchez, Maritza.**

**Besos y cuidense!**


	19. XIX

**.**

**Capitulo XIX**

Sintió que la llamaban por su nombre y abrió lentamente los ojos. Parada a su lado, se encontraba Rosa observándola con el teléfono en la mano.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué ocurre?- consulto frotando un poco sus ojos. Pero recordó que se encontraba en el cuarto de Inuyasha y solo una sabana tapaba su cuerpo desnudo.

**Rosa**: La señora Izayoi desea hablar con usted- repitió entregan el aparato.

**Kagome**: Aguarda un momento- le pidió antes de atender- ¿Hace mucho se fue Inuyasha?

**Rosa**: Partió a la hora de siempre. Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana- informó.

La muchacha miro el reloj que descansaba en el velador a su lado. Eran las doce y veinte del mediodía. Suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos, se llevo el aparato al oído.

**Kagome**: ¿Alo?

**Izayoi**: Hola querida- la saludo de muy buen humor- llamaba para comentarte mi deseo que nos juntemos toda la familia a cena. Quería saber si tendrías ánimos.

**Kagome**: Por supuesto Izayoi- acepto. Si su objetivo era ser una buena esposa, debía complacer en esas tonterías a su querida suegra- Es más. Si lo desea, podría ser en nuestra casa.

**Izayoi**: Eso seria mucho mejor- soltó entusiasmada- Desde su casamiento que no tuvimos oportunidad de juntarnos en tu casa.

**Kagome**: Deje todo en mis manos- concluyo- Que la cena sea mañana que es viernes, así no nos importara hasta que hora nos quedemos despiertos.

**Izayoi**: ¡Esplendido!- exclamo y ambas se despidieron amablemente.

La joven se sentó en su cama aun cubriendo su cuerpo, miro nuevamente el sitió que ocupo Inuyasha toda la noche. Suspiro con un poco de nostalgia. Hubiese deseado despedirlo ese día, pero luego pensó que todo había sido una debilidad suya que no repetiría. Salio de la cama envolviéndose mejor en las sabanas, tomo su ropa y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba.

*** * * * ***

La joven no podía creer lo que le contaba Miroku. Kagome había regresado a Tokio y estaba viviendo con Inuyasha luego de desaparecer todo ese tiempo.

**Miroku**: Pero no volvió para perdonarlo, como me comento Inuyasha- suspiro decepcionado- Al parecer le dijo que solamente seria su mujer ante la sociedad.

**Sango**: Convirtiendo su matrimonio en solo conveniencia- concluyo con una mano tapando su boca- ¿En que estará pensando?

**Miroku**: No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- Pero Inuyasha no esta mejor ¿Quién lo estaría?

**Sango**: Debo ir a verla- afirmo acercándose para que él la abrazara.

*** * * * ***

Estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando el teléfono sonó. Se limpio las manos para no ensuciar nada mas, camino hacia la pared donde descansaba la base del teléfono inalámbrico y volvió a su tarea.

**Rin**: ¿Hola?

**Izayoi**: Hola querida- saludo entusiasmada- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**Rin**: Muy bien por suerte- comento alegre. Aquella mujer estará realmente preocupada por su bienestar y el de su nieto. Era totalmente entendible ya que seria el primero en llegar.

**Izayoi**: Te llamaba para avisarte que he organizado una cena familiar junto a Kagome en su casa- comunico.

**Rin**: ¿Kagome? ¿Ha vuelto?- interrogo sorprendida. Gracias a Sango se había enterado de todo aquel conflicto y le entristecía ya que lo poco que la había conocido se había dado cuanta de la calidad de persona que era y no merecía sufrir.

**Izayoi**: A regresado hace tres días- respondió eufórica- y esta viviendo con Inuyasha.

Se quedo en silencio. Por como la había entendido, Kagome no daría el brazo a torcer y si estaba enojada menos. Y eso se lo haba dicho el mismo Sesshomaru.

**Rin**: Bueno- resolvió a contesta- Yo le avisare a Sesshomaru cuando llegue.

**Izayoi**: Bueno querida- concluyo- No te quito más tiempo, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después.

Volvió su vista a la comida pero aun se encontraba pensativa por la noticia de Kagome. Soltó un suspiro al no comprender bien la situación pero fue sacada de su transe al sentir que unos brazos la rodeaban.

**Sessho**: ¿Qué me tiene que avisar cuando llegue?- consulto oliendo el perfume de su cabello.

**Rin**: Era tu madre- le explico sonriendo- Esta organizando una cena familiar en lo de Inuyasha.

**Sessho**: ¿Esa mujer no entiende que Inuyasha no esta de ánimos para nada?- pregunto soltándola de su agarre para mirarla.

**Rin**: No trates así a tu madre- le reto- Esta organizando esta cena con nadie mas ni nadie menos que Kagome.

**Sessho**: ¿Kagome?- pregunto sorprendido sin entender.

**Rin**: Por lo que me dijo tu mamá, esta viviendo nuevamente con tu hermano- le explico igual de sorprendida que él- ¿No hablaste hoy con él?

**Sessho**: No estuve en la empresa hoy- se cruzo de brazos pensativo- fui a supervisar unas cosas a la fabrica.

*** * * * * **

Se encontraba hablando con Rosa sobre que podría hacerse para aquella cena familia cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse, informando que alguien había llegado. Seguramente era Inuyasha. Se dirigió hacia la sala de estar para encontrarlo recostado en el gran sofá, muy exhausto para subir las escaleras.

**Kagome**: ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- consulto parada a su lado, observándolo.

El se limito a abrir sus ojos y devolverle la mirada. Suspiro sonoramente y respondió que había sido un día igual a los otros.

**Kagome**: Bueno, en unos minutos estará la comida lista- le informo- Hoy me llamo tu madre.

De repente la miro de nuevo un poco alarmado ¿Para que la llamaría su madre? ¿Qué estaría tramando Izayoi?

**Kagome**: Quiere organizar una cena familiar- comento mientras se sentaba en la mesa ratona de madera, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

**Inu**: Esa mujer se le ocurre cada idea- blanqueo los ojos.

**Kagome**: Y yo le ofrecí que fuese en nuestra casa, mañana a la noche- culmino parándose y caminando hacia el comedor.

**Inu**: No estas hablando en serio ¿verdad?- inmediatamente se sentó y ella detuvo su marcha.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué tiene de malo?- lo miro- Yo quiero felicitar a Rin por mi futuro sobrino.

Sin más que decir siguió caminando, ignorándolo. Inuyasha solo opto por quedarse callado aunque tenia deseos de gritar pero pelear con su esposa significaba esfuerzo y desgaste físico. Se levanto y camino hacia su habitación para tratar de descansar allí en paz para no llamar a su madre y matarla por sus maravillosas ideas.

*** * * * ***

Kouga encontraba bajando una maleta en la parte trasera de su automóvil. Habían decidido con Ayame tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones románticas. Habían alquilado una cabaña en el bosque cerca de un gran lago que daba una atmósfera muy encantadora.

**Kouga**: ¿Te gusta el lugar?- consulto sonriente.

**Ayame**: Es precioso- dijo con los ojos iluminados ante tanto esplendor natural.

Entraron a la casa de madera que resultaba muy encantadora a la vista. Sin perder tiempo, subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación con una cama matrimonial que parecía muy cómoda. Kouga dejo las maletas, abrazo a Ayame y se dejaron caer en la cama para así comenzar las vacaciones.

*** * * * ***

Estaba a punto de dormirse en su reconfortante cama cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar irrumpiendo en la silenciosa habitación. Aunque era temprano, le extrañaba que alguien la llamase. Miro la pantalla para encontrar el nombre de su amiga.

**Kagome**: ¿Cómo estas Sango?

**Sango**: Siéndote sincera, muy sorprendida por la noticia de tu llegada- admitió con cierto tono de reproche.

**Kagome**: Lamento no haberte avisado, pero quería hablar principalmente con Inuyasha- le explicó sentándose- Iba a llamarte mañana para ir a comer.

La charla duro unos minutos más. Kagome le detallo lo que pensaba hacer y Sango devolvía negativamente a sus pensamientos.

**Sango**: Lo único que conseguirás es lastimar más a ambos- centeno ya vencida.

*** * * * * ***

Ambos se encontraban en la cama acostados, envueltos en un capullo de suave sabanas. Ambos desnudos se propiciaban caricias suaves y relajadoras.

**Sessho**: ¿Pensaste lo que te dije la otra noche?- consulto acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo.

La joven lo miro con curiosidad a los ojos dándole a entender que no sabia de lo que hablaba y este rió para luego robarle un beso.

**Sessho**: Te pedí que consideraras casarte conmigo- le recordó acariciando su mejilla.

Ella inmediatamente corrió a mirada y cambió su semblante a uno triste y sumamente distante.

**Sessho**: ¿Por lo menos me puedes decir porque no quieres ser mi esposa?- pregunto obligándola a que lo mirase de nuevo- Que es lo que me falta para que me aceptes.

Por un momento dudo en contestar, pero luego suspiro y tomando valor respondió.

**Rin**: Quiero que mi casamiento sea por amor, no por obligación.

Un silencio se formo haciendo que la joven sintiera arrepentimiento de haberle contestado. Sesshomaru no se movió de la pose en la que se encontraba pero no volvió a acariciar a la joven y de esa forma sintió que quien la abrazaba era un témpano en comparación a lo que había sido antes.

**Sessho**: Si no quieres estar conmigo- dijo con cruel seriedad- No estas obligada a estarlo.

Suavemente se alejo de ella, se coloco el bóxer que descansaba en el suelo y camino hacia la cocina sin ocultar su molestia.

No sabia que hacer. Sesshomaru pensaba que ella no le amaba, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Desde aquella tarde en que lo vio entrar a la tienda se perdió en sus ojos y se enamoro como una estúpida pero fue conciente siempre que un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en ella. Se coloco solamente el camisón de seda gris claro que le había regalado y fue tras él.

Le encontró apoyado contra la pared, bebiendo un poco de agua. No sabia que decirle ¿Era capaz de confesarle su amor?

**Rin**: Sesshomaru…- susurro triste frente a él- No digas eso. No me siento obligada a estar contigo. Si estoy aquí es porque quiero estarlo.

Él no respondió nada, pero su cabeza daba vueltas en un torbellino de ideas. Al no recibir ninguna contestación, dio media vuelta y cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta sintió como sus brazos la envolvían y su mentón se apoyaba suavemente en su cabellera. Sintió nuevamente ese calor reconfortante que la abrigaba de afecto.

**Sessho**: No volveré a pedirte más que seas mi esposa- dijo firmemente.

Aquella frase le dolió bastante, ella si deseaba ser su esposa pero no porque fuere una obligación para él. Se soltó de su agarre y camino veloz pero sin correr, como le dijo el doctor, para acostarse nuevamente en la cama dándole la espalda y comenzando un silencioso llanto. Al pararse en la puerta, vio su actitud para por fin no comprender nada de lo que había ocurrido ¿Estaba molesta por lo que dijo?

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Holis!**

**Disculpen la tardanza amigas! Espero les agrade el capitulo!**

**Besos y cuidense!**

**Miko Fleur**


	20. XX

**Capitulo XX**

El agua caliente caía por su cuerpo mientras ella se encontraba acurrucada abrazando sus piernas. El vapor envolvía el ambiente agradablemente.

Levanto el rostro para que las gotas se deslizaran por su suave cuello y azabache cabello.

Sentía una profunda falta de calor humano, de la persona que quería y a la vez no permitía demasiado que se acerque. Últimamente sentía que el no la miraba y cumplía exclusivamente el papel de solamente esposo modelo como había sido su plan. Pero del Inuyasha apasionado que ella creyó alguna vez que podría matarla de tanta pasión, se había limitado a aparecer una sola vez desde su llegada.

Tocaron a la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos. Oyó que esta se abría sin ella autorizarlo y entraba la figura de un hombre que se reflejaba en las cortinas de la bañadera.

**Inu**: Dice Rosa que tu ropa ya esta planchada y lista en tu cama- le informo- La comida ya casi lista, el jardín con las mesas y todo lo que solicitaste para cenar afuera.

**Kagome**: Perfecto- contesto cerrando nuevamente los ojos y volver a sus ensoñaciones de que el la tocaba.

No podía resistir al recordar las playas del caribe que le había regalado una hermosa estadía, cumpliendo todos los caprichos de su joven corazón apasionado. Aun tenia dieciocho años, le quedaba mucho por vivir o sufrir. Soltó un gemido al sentir como una mano recorría lentamente su espalda y luego unos labios se plantaban delicadamente en su nuca, haciéndola enderezarse.

Aquello ya no era su imaginación, tampoco era el Señor Taisho, era nada más ni menos que su Inuyasha. Miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con su esposo, quien también se encontraba desnudo y mojándose con el agua. Lleno sus manos con jabón liquido y comenzó a frotar su delgado cuerpo como si el tiempo le perteneciere absolutamente a él. Kagome se dio vuelta completamente permitiéndole así jabonar sus hombros, sus pechos, su cintura, parte de sus piernas.

Limpió sus manos con el agua de la ducha y la guió para que volviese a darle la espalda y se recostase sobre su pecho.

Soltó otro gemido al sentir como Inuyasha introducía dos de sus dedos en su intimidad y con la mano libre estimulaba uno de sus senos. Aquella agradable tortura continuó hasta lograr que ella se corriera inevitablemente, pero su fuego no había sido saciado.

Quito su mano de su intimidad y la obligo a que se parara. Cerro la llave de la ducha, la envolvió en la toalla que le correspondía a ella, busco una para el otra y la guió al cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con llave, volvió hacia ella para acostarla en la cama y quitar de su cuerpo la toalla. Sus labios se dirigieron hacia su cuello, descendieron a su pecho para concluir en uno de sus senos. Jugo con el pezón por unos segundos. Su erección ya era notable desde la bañadera así que no tardo en entrar en ella, asiéndola liberar expresiones de satisfacción.

Envolvió su cintura con sus piernas mientras Inuyasha aumentaba cada vez mas sus envestidas haciendo todo ello un acto muy apasionado. Su cuerpo no podía sentir mas placer concentrado, su amante se volvió un animal insaciable dejando gozar de todo su potencial a su extasiada hembra. Kagome volvió a correrse y a los segundos sintió como Inuyasha también lo hacia. Sintió como el peso de él se encontraba sobre ella, pero nunca le molesto eso, todo lo contrario. Deposito un suave beso, salió de ella y busco su toalla para colocársela.

El cuerpo satisfecho de Kagome permanecía recostado en la cama, aun agitado y tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad. Inuyasha la miro por última vez y salió de la habitación. Suspiro sonoramente al ver la hora en su reloj. Debía prepararse para aquella cenar.

*** * * * ***

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron con mucho gusto. Rin siempre le había resultado encantadoramente dulce y le alegraba que el afortunado en tenerla fuese Sesshomaru aunque conociendo su carácter, debía resolver un par de asuntos.

**Kagome**: ¿Cómo te sientes?- consulto tocando su vientre con suavidad.

**Rin**: Maravillosamente- le devolvió la agradable sonrisa.

Sesshomaru la saludo con una sonrisa también pero ella pudo percatarse que Rin le trataba un poco distante, algo entre ambos no estaba bien.

**Kagome**: Por favor, siéntate a mi lado- solicito a la muchacha- ¡Tenemos tanto que charlar!

.

La cena era agradable pero con excepción de los dueños de casa, nadie comprendía el regreso de Kagome. Inutaisho pregunto al padre de ella por aquel tema y cuando le respondió que creía que era solo por deber, Izayoi quien también escuchaba entristeció mirando a su hijo.

**Izayoi**: ¿Estas seguro?- consulto sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos.

**Sr. Higurashi**: Creo que si- suspiro.

Kagome conversaba con su cuñada amenamente, sobre como eran aquellas sensaciones de tener un bebé creciendo en su vientre y por algunos momentos pensó en como seria ella cuando también lo estuviese, aunque no quería que nacieran en un hogar desmoronado como el que tenía ahora.

**Rin**: Es una experiencia muy bella- le aseguro y acarició su mano con ternura percibiendo un breve dejo de tristeza.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se les sirvió un existió postre al cual todos alabaron. Mousse de Chocolate negro.

**Rin**: ¿Me acompañarías al baño?- consulto a su amiga.

Asintió con la cabeza y ambas partieron hacia la casa. Subieron lentamente las escaleras pero al llegar a la habitación, Rin le confeso que era mentira y sin previo aviso comenzó a llorar. Kagome, alarmada la abrazo con ternura y le indico que se sentaran en la cama.

**Rin**: No se que hacer- le confeso- Todos quieren que me case con Sesshomaru pero no quiero hacerlo por obligación.

Acaricio sus manos suavemente al escuchar la misma situación que había vivido ella, solo con algunos detalles diferentes.

Rin amaba a Sesshomaru, pero solo quería casarse con él cuando este se lo pidiera sinceramente y no por el simple hecho de estar embarazada.

**Kagome**: No creo que Sesshomaru este contigo solo por su hijo- opinó ella- A él nunca le importo mucho la opinión ajena, por ello no fue comprometido conmigo. Nunca lograron convencerlo.

**Rin**: No sabia ello- aseguro secando un poco de sus lagrimas, sorprendida.

**Kagome**: Yo lo se porque era con mi vida la que arreglaban- afirmo riendo un poco.

**Rin**: ¿No corro riesgo de sufrir como tú?- pregunto un poco sonrojada.

Sonrió ante esto y volvió a acariciar sus manos soltando un pequeño suspiro. Su ejemplo no era nada alentador para la perturbada joven.

**Kagome**: Cada pareja es un mundo diferente- declaro con serenidad- Debes arriesgarte por lo que amas.

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron para así sellar el primer paso para otra hermosa verdadera amistad.

*** * * * ***

Entraron al departamento y ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación. Se encontraba demasiado cansada y quería terminar rápido con todo para dormir.

Se sentó frente a su bello mueble para quitar suavemente con un algodón con crema todo el maquillaje, desenredo su cabello y ese quito la ropa para colocarse su camisón.

Sesshomaru salió del baño y ella no perdió tiempo para entrar tras él. En todo el viaje de vuelta no habían hablado nada, como el resto del ya transcurrido día. Rin se dirigió a la cama, se acomodo en ella y cuando estaba por disponerse a dormir sintió que sus brazos la envolvían. Su respiración cerca de su oído le producía una sensación agradable que no le dejo reaccionar.

**Sessho**: No sé que te ha molestado tanto- susurro suavemente- pero no puedo seguir sintiendo tu indiferencia un segundo más.

Ella se dio vuelta aun abrazada para quedar cara a cara.

**Sessho**: Quiero pedirte perdón, pero seria muy superficial si no sé el porque de tu enojo- le explico- ¿Podrías explicármelo?

La joven momentáneamente enmudeció. Era tan complicado para ella abrirse, aun cuando era el hombre al que amara.

**Rin**: Me molesto que no comprendieras lo que te dije- explico sin mirarlo a los ojos.

**Sessho**: ¿Qué fue lo que no entendí?

**Rin**: Que no me quiero casar porque tú sientas la obligación de hacerlo- continuó un poco sobresaltada.

Se formo un silenció en el que sus ojos ambarinos la miraban fijamente, confundidos.

**Sessho**: ¿Piensas que lo hice por deber?- consulto acariciando su rostro.

**Rin**: ¿Qué acaso no fue por ello?- escapo de sus labios pero inmediatamente fueron sellados por un apasionado beso.

*** * * * ***

Bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua cuando vio una silueta sentada en el gran sofá.

**Inu**: ¿Qué haces a las cuatro de la madrugada aun despierta?- consulto acercándosele.

La joven lo miro y respondió que se encontraba pensando un poco. No sabía porque, pero la noto turbada por algo en su tono de voz.

Pronto se encontró sentado a su lado, dejando una pequeña distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

**Inu**: ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída que no te permite dormir?- continuó.

Lo miro por unos segundos y el noto que se encontraba más triste de lo que había podido adivinar.

**Kagome**: Pensaba en el futuro- respondió abrazando mas sus piernas.

Lo último que quería ver era que ella sufrirá por algo. Con un movimiento inesperado, la atrajo hacia su pecho donde ella se acomodo buscando su calor que la reconfortaba.

**Kagome**: ¿Crees que algún día podríamos tener un hijo?- pregunto dejando recorrer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas, mirándolo fijamente.

El acarició su rostro y sintió que algo se revolucionaba por lo recién mencionado. No sabía si esto era una nueva forma de torturarlo pero sus ojos tristes le aseguraban franqueza.

**Inu**: Podríamos tener cuantos hijos quisieses, si dejaras de sentir odio por mí- garantizo aun regalándole suaves caricias.

Ella se abraza más a él. Sabia que lo que le decía era verdad, pero le costaba dejar de sentir rencor y miedo a nuevas traiciones. La hizo levantar su mirada y de esa forma beso sus labios con mucha ternura.

**Inu**: Ven conmigo- le sonrió y sin perder tiempo la llevo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

**Kagome**: No… Inuyasha- replico ella en medio del camino- Estaré bien.

**Inu**: No busques excusas, sé que no quieres estar sola esta noche- ordeno y ella se quedo callada ya que era totalmente verdad.

La recostó en la cama matrimonial, donde luego el también se acomodo y acogió calidamente entre sus brazos.

**Inu**: Algún día te podré demostrar que nunca te hice daño- le aseguro mirándola firmemente.

Se coloco encima de su femenino cuerpo y la miro aun más fijamente. Inmediatamente se sintió sonrojada. Su plan se le iba de las manos cada vez que el la encontraba débil y aprovechaba de esa manera para acercarse. Si él lo supieses seria su completa perdición.

**Inu**: Si por mi fuese…- susurro a su oído, sonriendo- en estos mismos instantes iniciaría los procedimientos para que en tu vientre creciera una hermosa vida.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron aun más sonrojada de lo normal pero al mismo tiempo sonreír. Sin esperar, él se inclino sobre sus labios y los besos con gran ternura.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Holis!**

**se que se enojaran porque es muy corto, pero no se preocupen. El proximo capitulo llegara mas rapido...**

**Gracias a todos por leer y quieren dejarme sus correos elecctronicos yo los agregaré para que puedan darme su opinion y quejas si asi lo desean (traten que sean quejas constructivas, sino no)**

**Besos y cuidense!**

**Miko Fleur**


	21. XXI

**Capitulo XXI**

Rin se encontraba paseando por el centro comercial, tratando de no estar encerrada todo el día en el gran apartamento. Respiro profundo y exhalo de igual manera mientras observaba las vidrieras expuestas. Llevaba dos meses de embarazo y gracias a su delgada contextura parecía que solo había comido un poco más de la cuenta. Cuando realizaron la primera ecografía, hasta el serio Sesshomaru había demostrado su entusiasmo por lo que veía, aunque aquel día no funciono el ecógrafo.

Y según Izayoi, solo faltaba la boda para que todo fuese feliz. Pero ella no estaba muy convencida de ello. Sesshomaru no había vuelto a preguntarlo y lo asociaba directamente a su inevitable desinterés amoroso hacia ella.

Comenzó a sonar su móvil. Busco rápidamente dentro su repleto bolso y contestó apresurada al ver de quien se trataba.

**Sessho**: ¿Dónde te encuentras pequeña?- consulto ansioso y algo molesto- Te estuve llamando al departamento toda la mañana.

**Rin**: Fui a dar una vuelta- respondió deteniéndose frente a una tienda de zapatos- Me sentía encerrada.

Desde que vivían juntos, Sesshomaru quiso que no trabajara más, ya que lo consideraba innecesario. En tanto, le recomendó que buscara otra afición, a lo que ella no se negó. Aunque aun no la encontraba.

**Sessho**: ¿Puedes venir a la empresa?- pregunto acomodándose en su sillón- Necesito tu sabia opinión en un asunto de decoración.

**Rin**: Si- sonrió al sentirse importante por la petición- en un momento estaré allí.

*** * * * ***

La joven preparaba la crema que colorarían a las frutillas que cortaba cuidadosamente Miroku como le había enseñado. Aquel día era su aniversario y ambos se habían tomado sus días libres.

Sango no podía sentirse más alegre. Las cosas con su pareja iban muy bien y estaba totalmente segura que ya no había otras mujeres en su vida. Y agradecía a Kami por ello.

*** * * * ***

Kagome se encontraba sentada en la silla ejecutiva de Inuyasha, firmando algunos papeles que requerían de su consentimiento. Se veía muy bonita con aquel traje de ejecutiva de color manteca.

El teléfono de la oficina sonó, el joven contesto para no interrumpir a su esposa y luego de escuchar a su secretaria le ordeno de dejara pasar a alguien. Toga Takatsuki entro tan elegantemente como lo había hecho en su residencia aquella noche en que se lo presentaron.

**Toga**: Señora Taisho- exclamo sorprendido- Que sorpresa tan agradable el encontrarla esta mañana.

Kagome sonrió ante el gesto, pronto Inuyasha y él estrecharon sus manos en un cordial saludo.

Mientras ellos conversaban en lo bajo, Kagome termino de leer y firma la ultima carpeta que requería su atención. Se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos para así no ser ajena a la conversación que llevaban.

**Kagome**: ¿Cuándo vendrá a nuestro hogar nuevamente?- consulto sonriente.

**Toga**: Ahora que lo menciona- correspondió a la sonrisa- Esta vez mi prometida a accedido a acompañarme. Estoy seguro que deseara conocerla.

La joven aseguro que seria todo un placer recibir a la pareja e Inuyasha convenio que fuese al día siguiente para así darles tiempo a organizar una magnifica bienvenida.

**Toga**: Bueno, creo que ahora es mejor que nos dediquemos a los negocios- aseguró- Por favor, quédese usted Señora Taisho.

Miro a su marido quien sonreía en forma de aprobación a la solicitud, así que gustosa accedió a la petición.

*** * * * ***

Abrió la puerta lentamente y observo que Sesshomaru se encontraba leyendo tan detenidamente que no se percato de su entrada. Por casualidad alzo la vista para sonreír al encontrarla allí esperándolo en silencio.

**Sessho**: ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas?- consulto parándose y caminando hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras la besaba como si no se hubiesen visto en meses. Eso significaba que estaba de esplendido humor.

**Rin**: No quería interrumpir tu concentración- se justifico aun un poco narcotizada por aquel beso.

**Sessho**: Tu nunca serías para mi un interrupción- le sonrió encantado de su suave sonrojo. Aquella niña todavía no se acostumbraba a su afecto.

Consulto por su estado, si se había sentido bien aquella mañana y pronto recibió una grata afirmación.

**Sessho**: Partamos- le indicó tomando su saco y colocándoselo- aquí no esta a lo que quiero que opines.

.

Todo el resto del día había visitado diversos restaurantes de lujos. Sesshomaru debía realizar una buena recepción para un grupo de empresarios de Estados Unidos y pidió su opinión sobre cual era el que más le agradaba a ella. Cuando por fin lo encontraron, quedando la joven asombrada de tanta belleza, Sesshomaru le dijo que como compensación a su esfuerzo cenarían allí.

**Rin**: ¿En serio?- consulto entusiasmada- Gracias.

*** * * * * **

Ambos llegaron exhaustos de la empresa. Inmediatamente Kagome se quitó los bellísimos zapatos que era toda una tortura mientras Inuyasha tiraba su saco en el sofá. La casa estaba muy silenciosa cosa que le pareció extraño. Por lo general Rosa siempre los recibía.

**Inu**: ¿Dónde esta Rosa?- le consulto a ella quien no parecía asombrada por la notable ausencia.

**Kagome**: Se fue de compras con las dos sirvientas- le explico caminando hacia el- Yo se los pedí cuando terminamos de hablar con el señor Takatsuki. No hay nadie.

Se acerco a ella. Todo el día no le había perdido de vista, ya que no se podía sacar las palabra que le de la noche anterior.

**Inu**: ¿Te sientes bien?- consulto acariciando su mejilla.

Ante aquel contacto sintió que bajaba todas sus guardias para sentirse muy bien con aquel gesto de preocupación. Sonrió un poco y asintió suavemente mientras el continuaba con aquellas caricias.

**Inu**: ¿Qué te parece si tu preparas unos cafés y yo busco que comer?- le propuso y ambos se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

*** * * * ***

La noche paso por agradable entre risas y una amena conversación sobre variados temas. Jamás se sintió tan a gusto como con aquella dulce mujer y viceversa.

**Sessho**: Rin- la llamo tomando u mano- Debo decirte la verdad.

La joven se sorprendió a causa de sus palabras ¿De que verdad hablaba? Su rostro no era serio, sino mas bien afligido o temeroso. Cosa que nunca espero ver del poderoso magnate.

**Sessho**: La verdad es que no tengo que organizar ninguna reunión- admitió tomando sus manos entre las grandes suyas- Te dije eso ya que no sé mucho de tus gustos y quería que todo fuese perfecto.

No podía hablar. Lo que había hecho la asombraba mucho.

**Sessho**: Se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero creo que eso no importa si hay afecto sincero entre ambos- prosiguió sin mirarla a los ojos. Tu vista estaba clavada en sus delicadas manos- Cuando me explicaste porque no habías aceptado mi proposición de matrimonio, comprendí que había procedido mal.

Su corazón se agitaba a mil por hora. Si el joven la hubiese mirado en ese instante hubiera descubierto su extremo sonrojo.

**Sessho**: Lo primero que debí haberte dicho era…- levanto la mirada para perderse en sus marrones esferas-… es que te amo.

Una lagrima surco la mesilla de la joven mientras su rostro demostraba que trataba de creer tan sorprendente declaración.

**Sessho**: Cuando te conocí, me quede perdido en tu belleza y aunque nunca te percataste te vi todos los días que siguieron, pasado con mil excusas por frente de aquel negocio- confesó- Pero me di cuenta que sentía algo intenso cuando te descubrí en el casamiento de Inuyasha, más bella de lo normal con aquel vestido.

Un de sus manos escapo del agarre y se dirigió hasta su pecho. Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de tanta felicidad experimentada. Sus mejillas ahora eran cataratas de sorprendidas lágrimas.

**Sessho**: Por ello decidí acercarme a ti como sea, obligándote a trabajar para mí- tomo aire, se encontraba también agitado- pero me deje llevar así también por los celos al verte con Kyo.

**Rin**: ¿Tuviste celos de Kyo?- repitió para que así su mente lo pudiese procesar.

**Sessho**: Si, al hablar con el me di cuenta de mi error- aseguro regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Rápidamente acerco su silla mas a la de ella para así poder secar un poco las lagrimas que continuaban saliendo con suaves caricias de su masculina mano.

**Sessho**: Luego tuve el placer más grande de mi vida al poder tenerte en mis brazos por primera vez. Aunque tuve que espera un doloroso mes para volver a verte, no me importo al enterarme que esperábamos ese precioso fruto de vida- tomo su rostro con ambas manos para que le mirara fijamente- Te amo mucho Rin.

La joven sollozaba al escuchar aquella declaración que su corazón tanto esperaba.

**Sessho**: No se si sientes lo mismo por mi- saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de joyería que mostraba un espectacular anillo- pero ¿Te quieres cazar conmigo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo su cuello sellando sus labios con un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido apasionadamente. La separo luego de unos minutos. El necesitaba una respuesta.

**Rin**: Yo también te amo- le confesó ya muy segura- Y por supuesto que acepto.

Tan lleno de felicidad volvió a besarla y para que todo fuera perfecto, coloco cuidadosamente el anillo en su delicada mano. Ella sonrió dichosa y continuaron la velada entre demostrativos besos.

*** * * * ***

Eran las mejores vacaciones de toda su vida. Recostada aun en la cama mientras Kouga tomaba una ducha. Su vida había mejorado tanto desde que Kouga le hizo el amor por primera vez en su departamento, dejándola narcotizada. Aquella tarde irían a almorzar al pueblo y luego ir de comprar ya que no quedaba mucha comida.

Se levanto perezosamente y busco en el armario que ropa usaría aquel día pero sintió como un cuerpo húmedo se pegaba al suyo desnudo. Corrieron sus cobrizos cabellos para besar su cuello ya que sabía que eso la volvía loca.

**Kouga**: Eres una demonio- susurro riendo un poco- Sabes que no puedo ver tu cuerpo desnudo y no hacer nada.

Ayame rió mucho por aquel comentario y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

**Ayame**: Y tu no entiendes que a mi me encanta provocar eso- sonrió orgullosa- ya que no me canso que me hagas el amor una y otra vez.

**Kouga**: ¿Qué haré contigo?- pregunto mirando al techo para luego ambos caer por impulso de el nuevamente a las sabanas.

Si algo había descubierto, era el mayor tesoro del mundo ya que Ayame solo lo amaba a él y era la tentación más grande que había probado.

*** * * * ***

Estaba decidida a dejar de lado su rencor de una vez por todas. Lo amaba y no soportaba mas la fría distancia que ella misma había impuesto. Termino de cepillar su cabello ya lista para aquella cena. Escucho que Inuyasha entraba en la habitación con el fin de informarle la llegada de los invitados. La joven sonrió y siguió a su esposo. Esperaría para decirle su decisión luego de aquella agradable cena.

Ambos bajaron por las blancas escaleras. El vestido color gris oscuro de Kagome se mecía de un lado a otro a cada movimiento de las bellas piernas. Toga hablaba distraídamente con la joven quien permanecía de espalda, sin mostrar su rostro. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los anfitriones. Cuando ambos llegaron la joven se dio vuelta, dejando sorprendidos a los recién llegados.

**Toga**: Señor y Señora Taisho- anunció sonriente- les presento a mi prometida, Kikyo Ikeda.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

****Holis**

**Felices Pascuas pasada!**

**Besos!**


	22. XXII

**Capitulo XXII**

La joven sonrió dulcemente tomada del brazo de su pareja. Kagome miro a Inuyasha quien no comprendía nada tampoco y pronto le devolvió la mirada.

**Kagome**: Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Ikeda- saludo lo más amable que su tono le permitía fingir.

**Inu**: ¿Qué les parece si vamos hacia el comedor?- consulto sin saber como actuar.

¿Qué hacia Kikyo con Toga? Bastante ya se había entrometido en sus vidas para aparecer nuevamente en escena.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el lugar que les esperaba. Inuyasha había optado por mostrarse extremadamente serio y fingir que la presencia de la joven no lo perturbaba. Kagome respiro hondo para así tranquilizarse y adoptar su habitual compostura. Los cuatros se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos, pero una de las empleadas se acerco a Kagome para susurrar algo a su oído.

**Kagome**: Con su permiso- se puso rápidamente de pie- Pueden empezar sin mí. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y aprovechando aquel llamado telefónico se retiro de la habitación.

Recibió el teléfono inalámbrico y camino hacia el jardín para tomar aire fresco.

**Kagome**: Rin ¿A que debo tu llamada?- consulto con voz agradable. Su llamado había sido de gran ayuda para sus nervios.

**Rin**: ¡Estoy comprometida!- grito eufórica tratando de transmitir su jubilo.

**Kagome**: ¡Como me alegro!- confeso sintiendo felicidad por su cuñada- Y dime ¿Cómo fue?

**Rin**: Maravilloso, pero es muy largo y prefiero contárselos en persona- rió un poco- ¿Puedes venir mañana al departamento? He organizado para que almorcemos mañana junto a Sango. Ayame aun sigue de viaje e incomunicada.

**Kagome**: Por supuesto. No tengo ningún problema.

.

Regreso a la mesa y trato de que se entablase una charla más agradable ya que Inuyasha no lo había logrado.

**Kagome**: Cuénteme señorita Ikeda ¿Cómo conoció al señor Takatsuki?

La joven, quien se veía muy distinta desde la última vez que se vieron, le sonrió de una manera extremadamente gentil.

**Kikyo**: En las playas de Marbella- contestó luego de dar un sorbo a su copa de agua- Yo estaba tomándome unas pequeñas vacaciones allí y él se encontraba por cuestiones de trabajo.

**Toga**: No tenia idea de quien era yo- comento sonriendo- Y eso me interesaba ya que hay muchas jóvenes que me buscan por mi dinero.

La joven sonrió, miro a si pareja y tomo su mano en gesto de agradecimiento por estas palabras.

**Toga**: Descubrió quien era cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia- continuó con la misma expresión anterior- Debieron ver su cara de sorpresa.

**Kagome**: Me imagino- rió apenas acompañando le animo festivo del señor- Que romántico debió ser.

**Kikyo**: Por supuesto- aseguro mirándola.

.

La velada trascurrió lo mas agradable que los anfitriones lograron fingir. Una vez partida la pareja, ambos jóvenes no tardaron en mostrar abiertamente su fastidio.

**Kagome**: ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a pisar nuevamente esta casa?- consulto molesta, frustrada y triste.

Pero Inuyasha permanecía pensativo, sentado en el cómodo sillón. Aquel silencio molesta aun más a la histérica joven quien caminaba frente a él.

**Kagome**: A ti no te debe de haber molestado mucho su aparición- sentencio cruzada de brazos.

**Inu**: Me ha molestado de igual manera que a ti- aseguro serio y enojado- Sácate la estúpida idea de que me agrada ver a esa maldita. Cuando pensé que ya estaba lejos de mi vida vuelve y peor aun con uno de los mayores inversores de a empresa.

Se quedo en silencio y aunque creía sus palabras se sentía aun molesta por aquella situación.

**Kagome**: Me voy a dormir- informo quitándose los zapatos y caminado escalera arriba.

*** * * * ***

Aquel almuerzo había ayudado a recobrar su buen humor. Rin les contaba muy feliz todos los planes que tenían en mente y que debía ser pronto.

**Rin**: Muchachas, en el cuerpo no me entra más felicidad- aseguro con una radiante sonrisa.

**Sango**: Y a no nosotras tampoco de lo feliz que te vemos- rió muy feliz.

**Kagome**: Sesshomaru es un gran hombre- ratifico confiada que aquella pareja tenia todas las herramientas para ser plenamente felices.

La anfitriona les comento que quería que la acompañaran a la modista que confeccionaría el vestido de novia. Ambas aceptaron instantáneamente la petición y pusieron fecha al día que irían.

**Rin**: Quiero que Ayame regrese rápido- suspiro.

**Kagome**: Cuanto me ha sorprendido la noticia de su noviazgo con Kouga!- exclamo sonriente- No saben la alegría que me a proporcionado. Kouga es un excelente hombre, y la mujer que lo rechazase seria una estúpida.

Sango y Rin no pudieron contaren la risa. No podían creer lo inocente y distraída que Kagome podría llegar a ser pero no dijeron nada.

*** * * * ***

Al enterarse de la noticia del casamiento, Izayoi se había puesto más molesta de lo normalmente era con su hijo mayor. Si en estado natural a veces quería matarla, en estos momentos estaba encargando un cajón a su medida.

**Izayoi**: ¿Cómo lo lograste?- consulto frente a su escritorio.

**Sessho**: Solo fui sincero y ella inmediatamente acepto- contesto sosteniendo su rostro sobre mano, apoyada en su codo- ¿No tendrías que preguntarse eso a ella?

**Izayoi**: Eso lo haré luego- aseguro gustosa dando pequeños aplausos- Quiero ofrecerle toda mi ayuda así tengan una boda tan linda como la de tu hermano.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo miro y leyó el recordatorio en la pantalla. "Reunión con señor Takatsuki" Se puso de pie, acomodo su traje quitando las arrugas y prendió los botones de su saco. Guardo su celular y le explico a su madre que debía partir.

Esta acepto un poco frustrada pero comprendió que era su deber. Se despidieron con un beso maternal en la mejilla y el partió hacia el salón de juntas.

.

Entro a ella y encontró sentado a Takatsuki junto a una joven. No presto mucha atención y camino hacia la cabecera de la larga mesa. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que quien lo acompañaba era nada menos que Kikyo. Se veía en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante.

**Sessho**: Buenos días, señor Takatsuki- lo saludo respetuosamente.

**Toya**: Buenos días señor Taisho- le saludo sonriente- espero que no le moleste la presencia de mi prometida.

**Sessho**: En absoluto- aseguro y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Conocía a esa mujer y no estaba allí solo por estar acompañándolo. Su mirada y sonrisa reflejaban venganza y victoria efímera, cosas que solo podía percatarse el. Sabia que lo odia y mucho. Recordaba como se había resistido a desistir de la idea de presentarse a la boda de Inuyasha y las medidas extremas que había emperrado para evitarlo.

La conversación de negocios no se hizo esperar y ambos hombres platicaron amenamente varios aspectos que Inuyasha no podía explicarle ya que no era su campo. Una vez terminada la reunión, los tres caminaron por los pasillos comentando cuestiones meramente frívolas.

.

En la puerta de su despacho se encontraba Rin platicando con Kanna, una vieja amiga de la secundaria a quien le había conseguido aquel codiciando puesto de secretaria de su futuro esposo. La había recomendado ya que confiaba en su capacidad y su bondad era asombrosa aunque padecía de una timidez aguda.

Miro hacia su derecha para ver como Sesshomaru caminaba hacia allí acompañado de dos personas. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Kikyo mostrándose flamantemente del brazo de uno de los inversores. Se acerco a ellos y su amado hizo las respectivas presentaciones para así entender que era lo que ocurría.

**Toga**: Es usted muy hermosa, señorita- le aseguro muy cortes.

**Rin**: Muchísimas gracias señor Takatsuki- se sonrojo un poco mientras sus manos se estrechaban en un formal saludo.

**Toga**: Me comento el señor Taisho que se encuentra embarazada- continuó la platica- Pero si no me lo hubiese dicho no me hubiera dado cuenta ¿De cuantos meses se encuentra?

**Rin**: De dos meses- sonrió por las halagadoras palabras. En su opinión había engordado bastante.

**Toga**: Déjeme decirle que nuevamente que no se nota en nada- aseguro amable.

Mientras ellos conversaban amenamente, entre Sesshomaru y Kikyo se dedicaban miradas serias y frías.

**Kikyo**: No haz cambiado en nada en este tiempo- aseguro casi en susurro mirándolo fijamente deslizando sus dedos por la solapa de su sobrio saco- Siempre fuiste mi segunda opción luego de Inuyasha.

**Sessho**: Me da mucha gracia todo esto- respondió sin perder su frialdad ni un segundo.

**Kikyo**: Créeme que dentro de poco no te hará nada de gracia- aseguro sonriendo- Ni a ti, ni por supuesto a Inuyasha.

**Sessho**: Es más que obvio que tus intensiones no son buenas- se bufo molestándola un poco- No esperaba menos de ti.

Kikyo soltó una risa haciendo que Toga y Rin los mirasen por primera vez ya que antes ni los habían escuchado.

**Toga**: ¿De que te ríes amor?- consulto curioso.

**Kikyo**: El señor Taisho me preguntaba si no seria mucha molestia si nos invita a su tan cercana boda- miro al aludido- y yo me reí ya que por todo lo contrario será un verdadero halago asistir.

Al pronunciar esto, Sesshomaru noto la agradable sonrisa de Toga y la cara de asombro y perplejidad de Rin.

**Toga**: Seria todo un honor- aseguro estirando el brazos para que ella regresara a su lado.

Rin entro sin mirar atrás hecha toda una furia, sin importarle que el la llamara.

**Sessho**: ¿Qué te ocurre?- consulto cerrando molesto la puerta de su despacho por su actitud gélida.

**Rin**: ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de invitar a esa arrastrada?- estallo como un volcán.

**Sessho**: ¿Crees que invitaría a mi boda a la puta que arruino la felicidad de mi hermano?- bramo molesto- Me sorprende que me hagas ese planteo.

Los ojos de Rin se colmaron súbitamente de cristalinas lágrimas, tratando bajo todas sus fuerzas de no soltarlas frente a él. Arrepentido totalmente por su estúpido impulso se acerco y la abrazo apoyando su cabeza sobre su pelo.

**Sessho**: Lo lamento princesa- se disculpo sin esperar ni un solo segundo- No fue mi intención gritarte de esa manera, pero esta situación me molesta tanto como a ti. Esa puta ha regresado para terminar de embarrarla.

**Rin**: ¿Cómo le diremos a tu hermano y a Kagome?- cuestionó preocupada por las consecuencias que traería.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

Holis!

La hice muy bruja a Kikyo, verdad? jaja

En realidad a mi me gusta su personaje pero no como pareja fija de Inuyasha, sino que me encanta la pareja que hice con Bankotsu, pero decidi dejarla por esta vez como la mala de la pelicula.

Gracias por los reviews, son realmente importantes para mi y mas en esta historia ya que es la que mas lectores tiene de todas las que voy escribiendo...

besos y cuidense!


	23. XXIII

**Capitulo XXIII**

La habitación se encontraba sumida en la oscuridad y solo la luz que traslucía por las cortinas blancas así posible distinguir los objetos que se encontraban en ella. Soltando un gemido de protesta escapó de aquella pesadilla, sentándose y dirigiendo una mano al lugar exacto donde se encontraba su corazón. Su respiración se encontraba agitada y no esperaba menos luego de lo que había soñado. Inuyasha y Kikyo tendidos felizmente en una cama, riéndose sin restricciones de ella. Cada vez le costaba separar más su imaginación de lo que en realidad pudiese haber sucedido aquella noche.

**Kagome**: Debería haberle hecho caso a Ayame y acostarme con el bombero sexy- se burlo de ella misma para así apartar la pesadilla de su mente.

Sabía que era lo que debía hacer en ese mismo instante. Estiro la mano hasta su velador para tomar su celular de la mesa y mirar pensativamente la pantalla. Quito las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y se abrió paso en la oscuridad para desaparecer tras la puerta.

*** * * * ***

Sintió el despertador sonar en su celular y estirando su mano lo alcanzo con rapidez para así finalizar aquel martirizante y agudo sonido. Pero algo hacia presión en su pecho sin permitirle moverse con total libertad. Dirigió su mirada así allí para encontrar una melena azabache y unos níveos brazos envolviendo su tórax. Esto lo sorprendió sin igual pero pronto este sentimiento se transformo en pánico. ¿Kikyo se las habría ingeniado para meterse furtivamente en su cama en la noche? ¿Qué haría Kagome si los encontraba? Si entraba en esos momentos no habría dudas que no le creería ninguna palabra nunca más.

La joven se movió al sentirlo tieso y levanto la mirada para descubrir, con sus ojos entre cerrados, que le ocurría.

Encontrar a Kikyo hubiese sido menos sorprendente que descubrir que la que se encontraba acurrucada sobre su pecho era nada menos que Kagome.

**Inu**: ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto dejando relucir la incredulidad en su voz.

**Kagome**: ¿Te molesta?- interrogo mordazmente y con un leve movimiento dejando su espalda reposar en el colchón pero sin dejar de observarlo.

No pudo evitar mirarla por completo. Sus largos cabellos se encontraban ligeramente enredados y esparcidos ampliamente por las sabanas y almohada. Su camisón blanco de seda le regalaba un tentador escote que mostraba lo suficiente para endurecer tu entrepierna.

**Inu**: Por supuesto que no- respondió rápidamente mientras corría la mirada a otro punto que no sea su cuerpo- Solo que mi cabeza no logra entender que haces aquí cuando dejaste muy en claro otras veces que preferías dormir con el mismo diablo antes que conmigo.

Sin responder nada se sentó mirando hacia la puerta que estaba enfrente a la gran cama para luego mirar sobre su hombro con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Kagome**: Cambie de parecer- respondió tranquila y pausada. Suavemente una de las tiras se deslizo por su hombro a causa de su respiración- Claro que si tú no quieres…

No aguanto un segundo más aquel cruel dolor de su miembro que causaba aquella mujer solo con su acto de presencia. Se sentó también y coloco su mano en su nuca para impulsarla hacia sus torturados labios. Acto seguido, con la mano libre la atrajo contra su cuerpo desde la cintura. Sin resistirse, se dejo llevar por sus caricias. Así lo deseaba.

*** * * * ***

La joven se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, acariciando tu mentón percibiendo la agradable sensación de la pequeña barba que había surgido. Él no perdía tiempo, trazando un camino de besos en su cuello tan abrasador como el fuego del mismo infierno.

Ante aquella tortura Sango perdía la noción del lugar donde se encontraban y que podrían entrar alguien en cualquier momento.

**Sango**: Amor, por favor- jadeo entre excitada y nerviosa- podría venir alguien y no me gustaría que nos encuentren en una situación incomoda.

**Miroku**: Eso no sucederá- le prometió deslizando una mano por el interior de sus muslos para rozar con la yema de sus dedos aquel sensible punto. Inmediatamente ella dio un respingo. Como amaba cuando usaba polleras- He ordenado que nadie me moleste.

Sin darle tiempo a razonar, le obligo a que se parara y quito la pequeña braga rosa. Se desabrocho el pantalón y dando espacio a su miembro corrió un poco el boxer azul marino.

Se volvió a sentar pero esta vez con sus piernas rodeándolo y con su pequeña mano ayudo a que se introdujera en ella.

Soltó un pequeño gemido, tratando de contener cualquier torpe sonido que alertara a otros lo que estaban haciendo pero sin detener un solo instante el movimiento de sus caderas. Miroku hecho el rostro hacia atrás al sentir tan placentera sensación que solo ella podía producir. Sus manos la tomaron posesivamente de las caderas para ayudarla a un ritmo acelerado y enérgico. Sintió que se aproximaba al orgasmo y se forzó a aumentar aun mas la aceleración de las embestidas pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió dejando a las tres personas completamente mudas.

Parado sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos, Inuyasha se quedo estático automáticamente. Los dos amantes lo observaban sin poder creer la mala suerte de lo ocurrido. Inuyasha nunca iba a su oficina y junto con Sesshomaru eran los únicos que podían entrar sin permiso de nadie. Miro el piso aun sin respirar y cerró la puerta en silencio marchándose por donde había venido.

Miroku soltó una exhalación por el momento tenso y al ver a la joven descubrió que esta tapaba su rostro con ambas manos.

**Miroku**: ¿Estas llorando preciosa?- consulto preocupado.

**Sango**: Eres un idiota- vocifero histérica apartándose de él muy ruborizada- ¡Sabia que no debía haberte escuchado! ¡Te dije que alguien entraría!

**Miroku**: Respira, te vas a ahogar- le rogó ya que sabia que cuando llegaba a este punto, ella prefería gritar a respirar.

Se paro y soltando un gruñido se cubrió el insatisfecho y palpitante miembro. Mientras ella caminaba circularamente de un lado a otro, carcomiéndose por la extrema vergüenza.

Los habían encontrado y encima ¡Inuyasha! No era que este los despediría por comportamiento inapropiado, sino que era incomodo que te descubriera tu jefe quien además es amigo intimo y esposo de su amiga. El joven dio dos pasos hacia ella pero se detuvo al recibir su mirada asesina.

**Sango**: La próxima vez te aguantas hasta llegar a casa- el asintió bajando la cabeza- Me siento de lo mas incomoda por haber sido encontrada por tu mejor amigo.

**Miroku**: Te juro que te comprendo- le susurro abrazándola.

Volvió a soltar todo el aire pesadamente y lo abrazo también.

*** * * * ***

Rin se encontraba acompañada de Kagome en el gran salón que había elegido para la fiesta luego de la ceremonia religiosa. Su concuñada hablaba con el servicio de la barra de bebidas alcohólicas. Era gracioso ver como el barman que posiblemente contratarían coqueteaba con la bella mujer. Obviamente, Kagome no era conciente de ello pero ella sí al notar las sonrisas o lo atento que se ponía al hacerla saborear las diferentes opciones.

Rió por lo bajo mientras la planificadora le mostraba las posibles ideas de centros de mesa.

Luego de elegir como se vestirían las mesas, camino hacia la joven quien comenzaba a sentir los efectos de probar alcohol a las diez de la mañana. Pero era la única que podía ya que Rin tenía prohibido aquello a causa del embarazo.

**Rin**: ¿Cómo vas con tu difícil tarea?- consulto acariciando suavemente su vientre, inconciente de lo que hacia.

La joven le sonrió alegre y soltó una pequeña risa como a un niño que descubren en medio de una travesura.

**Kagome**: Definitivamente Erik es el que los hace mas ricos- afirmo mirando al guapísimo joven.

El irlandés sonrió complacido al oír eso de aquella tentadora mujer.

**Erik**: No es lo único que se hacer bien y muy rico- aseguro con esa seguridad que pocos hombres tenían.

Sin duda, él seria una linda aventura de no ser que estuviese casada con un hombre que a su parecer le ganaba en belleza, tamaño y fuerza. Lamentablemente sus ojos verdes no tenían la más minima posibilidad al lado del extraño ámbar de Inuyasha.

Los tres rieron ante esto y así quedo sentado que él seria el encargado de la barra.

**Erik**: Fue todo un placer conocerla- pronuncio asiendo hincapié en cada palabra seductoramente- Señorita Taisho.

**Kagome**: Me halagas Erik- sonrío ingenua- Pero son Señora Taisho, no señorita.

Soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros aceptando ser vencido, pero a los pocos segundos regreso su agradable sonrisa.

**Erik**: Era de suponer que alguien tan bella como usted ya tenia dueño- aseguro- Igualmente sabe mi numero- guiño un ojo cómplice antes de partir luego de sonreír a Rin.

Kagome se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y rió cuando el se hubo ido por la puerta.

**Rin**: ¿No te habías dado cuenta que trataba de seducirte?- consulto asombrada. Consideraba a la joven más astuta y atenta.

**Kagome**: Ten en cuenta que no tengo experiencia con hombres- le señalo siguiendo con su frutal trago- No tuve nunca una cita, nunca bese a nadie mas que Inuyasha, no me acosté con otro, no me enamore de ninguno.

Una punzada de dolor se planto en el corazón de Rin al oír eso. Luego de aquella confesión, agrego un plus de dolor a la traición de Inuyasha.

**Rin**: ¿Te guardaste entera para el?- interrogo pero la joven volvió su semblante serio y triste corriendo la mirada.

Sintieron que una puerta se abría para dar paso a Sesshomaru. El camino hacia las jóvenes con paso rápido y ligero. Saludo a su cuñada con un beso en la mejilla para luego voltear hacia su prometida plantado sus labios en los de ella.

**Kagome**: Debo irme- les informo rápidamente impidiendo que Rin volviera a interrogar sobre sus sentimientos. Más delante de su cuñado.

**Rin**: ¿Podrás conducir?

Se aproximo y beso a ambos para salir caminando lentamente.

**Kagome**: No estoy borracha- le sonrío y se alejo aun con su trago en la mano.

.

Salió a la calle, saco de su bolso las gafas de sol y camino por la acera hacia el estacionamiento donde aguardaba su costoso Lexus LF-A color plomo que se había comprado al regresar de su temporada junto a su abuela en Europa.

El día era realmente agradable para una caminata. Termino su trago y lo tiro en un cesto de la basura.

Aquel coqueteo que había jugado con Erik la había hecho sentir atractiva ante la penetrante mirada masculina del esplendido hombre. Cosa que nunca había sentido y aun menos desde que Inuyasha la había vuelto a engañar. Su psicóloga lo señalo como "Falta de autoestima" cuando una vez su padre la había llevado, preocupado por sus constantes depresiones.

¿Y como no diablos tenerlas cuando el único joven que le había atraído no la miraba? ¿Cuántas veces lloro de niña luego de una fiesta al descubrir a Inuyasha mirando a otra joven más hermosa y madura que ella? Sin mencionar aquella vez que lo había encontrado junto a una chica en el armario…. No, no quería pensar en ello.

Paro frente a una tienda y se vio en el reflejo. Llevaba puesta una camisa ajustada de color blanco, un chaleco-torera color rojo intenso, una pollera de jeans muy corta color gris claro y unas botitas de caña corta de cuero rojo con un bolso grande haciendo juego ya que tenían la misma tela. Su cabello atado en una cola y el flequillo peinado en dirección izquierda. Un look juvenil e informal para estar cómoda. Y esta vez no se encontró algún defecto, sino imagino que era lo que mas le había gustado al joven. Movió bruscamente su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y continúo caminando sin prisa. Pero tampoco era pecado pensarlo. Nunca engañaría a Inuyasha; ella tenia sentido de la fidelidad. Pero con apenas dieciocho años, una adolescente promedio no se encontraba casada y a pocos pasos de liderar una empresa multinacional como lo hacia ella.

Soltó un suspiro. Si su vida era así, tenia un motivo de ser y ni ella ni nadie podrían evitarlo. De lo que realmente se quejaba era de la relación sentimental que vivía con su esposo. El nunca la amo, nunca la miro o la deseo. Solo se encargo de mostrarle porque prefería estar con mujeres de su edad o incluso mas grandes. Que era lo que ellas le "entregaban". Cuando regreso, sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo. Solo su cuerpo. Y eso era a causa de que era la fruta prohibida, la que nadie había saboreado, una estúpida virgen. Pero en la noche de bodas sintió ternura, suavidad, delicadeza que eran cosas que nunca experimento a su lado. Conoció la pasión y el deseo encarnado en la piel.

Luego supo la verdad y todo se transformo tal cual como estaba ahora. Confusión, sentimientos encontrados, miedo, dolor, entre otras cosas. Recordó lo que había vivido esa mañana, lo que hicieron al despertar. ¿Cómo debía sentirse?

**Continuará…**


	24. XXIV

**Capitulo XXIV**

Se encontraba sola mirando una de las humildes vidrieras de aquel pueblo turístico cuando sintió en su bolso el sonido de su celular. Era una llamada de Rin. Alegre ya que hacia semanas que no hablaban atendió veloz.

**Rin**: ¿Dónde te perdiste ingrata?- exclamo entre molesta y feliz por haberse contactado al fin- Sea donde sea, debe ser el fin del mundo ya que nunca estabas "en el área disponible"- esto ultimo pronunció como las mujeres del contestador.

**Ayame**: Lo lamento- rió por la imitación- He estado tan divertida que el tiempo se me ha volado.

**Rin**: Solo te perdono ya que se cuanto sufriste con tu ex- suspiro sonoramente- pero no te llamo para retarte, sino para alegrarte aun más.

Ayame pensó que ello era imposible observando como Kouga escogía entre varios vinos en la tienda de al lado.

**Rin**: ¡Me caso con Sesshomaru en un mes!- chillo como colegiala aturdiendo a su amiga.

Su vieja amiga la felicito extremadamente entusiasmada por la grandiosa noticia. Sabía por Sango que Sesshomaru no era un libertino y que tomaba las cosas que una digna seriedad.

**Ayame**: Por cierto ¿Cómo sigue Inuyasha?- consulto jugando con un mechón de su cabellera cobriza.

**Rin**: ¡Cierto que tampoco sabes nada de eso!- se dijo a si misma- Kagome a regresado hace algunas semanas a Tokio.

Aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. No sabia que pensar ¿Esto era bueno o malo para ella? Según había hablado con Kouga, el ya no estaba interesado en su amor pero todavía no dejaba de desconfiar de los hombres por completo.

**Ayame**: ¿Se arreglaron las cosas con Inuyasha?- pregunto vigilando si el joven salía del negocio.

**Rin**: Nadie sabe- suspiro vencida- ¿Cuándo volverán? ¿No faltaras a mi boda, verdad?

Ahora que sabia que Kagome se encontraba de nuevo en el juego no sabia que responder. No tenia nada contra ella y a la vez no permitiría que capturase nuevamente el corazón de su hombre. Pero la verdad era que a Kouga lo unía más que un sentimiento a Kagome. Sino una responsabilidad.

**Ayame**: Por supuesto que nunca faltaría a tu boda- exclamo sonriendo- pero debo consultar con Kouga cuando regresaremos.

**Rin**: Regresa pronto- le rogó como niña pequeña- Tengo tantas opiniones que pedirte.

**Ayame**: No te preocupes- sintió una mano que se deslizaba por su cintura. Miro por encima de su hombro derecho para encontrar esos hermosos mares azules- Te llamare para confirmarte todo lo mas pronto posible.

Ambas se despidieron y la pareja continuó su viaje hacia la camioneta Cherokee estacionada solo a una cuadra de distancia. Le sorprendió que no preguntara nada sobre su conversación pero en cuanto emprendieron camino por la carretera le consulto aquello.

**Ayame**: Era Rin- respondió mirándolo- Por fin acepto casarse con Sesshomaru.

**Kouga**: Me alegra saberlo- sonrío sin quitar la vista del camino.

Medito si debía decirle la otra parte de la conversación y que palabras correspondía usar. Suspiro mirando el paisaje desde su ventana. El nudo en su garganta era inaguantable pero la mentira u omisión eran peor a la larga.

**Ayame**: Kagome regreso a Tokio- continuó sin apartar su vista de la naturaleza.

La miro sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y confusión. Luego regreso su atención al camino. Esto era algo que no se esperaba en tan poco tiempo ¿Qué la habría convencido en regresar de nuevo? Suspiro entendiendo que la única fuerza capaz de vencer al orgullo y testarudez es el amor. Aquel amor puro y delicado que había mantenido latente por tantos y tantos años hacia el imbécil de su primo. La envidia lo embargo. Como hubiese deseado ser el afortunado en cautivar sus puros ojos. Pero ahora tenía un par de esmeraldas relucientes que le había llenado de alegra su amarga vida.

**Kouga**: ¿Entiendes que debemos regresar para que hable con ella, verdad?- consulto suavemente. No quería herir a su susceptible dama.

Ella sintió débilmente, presionando sus parpados para que no escaparan lágrimas. Se sentía una completa estúpida.

Llevaron a la casa pero antes que pudiese bajar, él coloco el seguro a su puerta.

**Kouga**: ¿Me crees si te digo que no me interesa ya Kagome como mujer?- interrogo triste porque no quería provocar dolor en su apenas reparado corazón.

Ella no contesto, ni se movió ni lo miro. Permaneció inmóvil pero se sobresalto al sentir sus manos acunando las pequeñas suyas, llevándolas a sus labios.

**Kouga**: Te quiero solo a ti, preciosa- le confeso tiernamente- pero no puedo amarte con libertad hasta que no cierra este capitulo con ella.

Afirmo lentamente. Lo comprendía, lo que le decía era digno y coherente aunque su alma temblaba egoístamente al tener esa sensación en el pecho de que había una posibilidad de perderlo.

Acuno su rostro para acercarlo y depositar un delicado beso en sus carnosos labios. Era los más dulces de todos.

**Ayame**: Sabes que te apoyo- sonrío tristemente- Además, eres demasiado terco para detenerte.

*** * * * ***

Las dos parejas se encontraban en la parte mas alejada del restaurante. Un lugar sumamente exclusivo para pasar un momento tranquilo.

**Rin**: No importa cuantas veces me traigas- le comento sonriendo a mas no poder- Cada vez amo más este lugar.

Kagome sonrió y dio un sorbo a su copa de su exquisito vino blanco.

**Inu**: Me dijiste que debías decirnos algo muy importante- le recordó a su hermano.

**Sessho**: Realmente me cuenta decirlo- admitió suspirando molesto- Espero que sepan entendernos.

El nudo en su garganta se hizo presente nuevamente. Se sentía un miserable traidor ante aquello que lastimaba a dos de sus seres mas queridos.

**Rin**: Verán- continuó al ver que esto lo superaba- Estábamos conversando con el Señor Toya el otro día y lamentablemente Kikyo lo acompañaba. Ella se las ingenio para que tuviéramos que invitarla forzosamente a nuestra boda, por respeto al señor Toya.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor. Ambos mostraron su asombro por unos segundos.

**Rin**: Les juro que fue lo ultimo que quisimos hacer- continuó afligida y con voz acelerada por el miedo.

**Kagome**: Te creo, Rin- le aseguro mostrando una sonrisa consoladora. Miro a Inuyasha- Kikyo sabe perfectamente que significa el señor Toya para la empresa.

**Inu**: No los culpamos- exhalo pesadamente el aire- Kikyo esta buscando la forma de fastidiarnos lo mas posible.

Kagome asintió a lo que dijo su esposo, dándoles a entender que ninguno de los dos estaba molesto.

*** * * * ***

Ambos entraron al departamento, exhaustos. Decirles la verdad había sido algo sumamente estresante y tensionante pero alivianaba enormemente sus conciencias cuando ya había terminado. Rin camino hacia la cocina y se sirvió agua mientras Sesshomaru la esperaba sentado en la mesa del comedor. Descubrió una lista y comenzó a ojearla con curiosidad. A los pocos minutos la joven regreso parándose a su lado.

**Rin**: ¿Algo anda mal?- consulto.

**Sessho**: ¿Por qué tus padres no aparecen en la lista de invitados?

Suspiro amargamente- ¿Por qué nunca me hablas de ellos?

Tomo su mano y lo guió hacia la habitación que cada noche compartían. Ambos se sentaron en la mullida cama para mirarse fijamente.

**Rin**: Cuando yo era pequeña y aun antes que yo naciera, mi padre se dedicaba a estafar a gente- le contó rectamente pero su mirada baja dejaban ver la vergüenza y dolor- Mi madre no lo supo hasta que yo ya había nacido.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y mantener a raya sus emociones. Sesshomaru aprisionó ambas manos en símbolo de apoyo.

**Rin**: Según lo que me dijeron, mi madre lucho para que dejara este oficio pero no consiguió nada- negó suavemente al no comprender la terquedad de su progenitor- Una noche, las luces se cortaron de repente y entraron a casa unos sujetos. Mi madre corrió conmigo en sus brazos hacia el piso superior sin que nos vieran.

No logro soportarlo más y salados ríos surcaron su níveo rostro. Sin esperar y con suma necesidad la atrapo entre sus brazos, acunándola como un bebé.

**Rin**: Sentí los disparan en el piso inferior y sin saber que hacer, mi madre me encerró en el ropero rogándome que me quedara en silencio- su voz comenzó a agitarse- La golpearon para después matarla a solo unos metros míos. Solo tenía seis años y escuche sus últimos gemidos agonizantes.

Sintió una terrible amargura posesionar su corazón. Como hubiese deseado que su pequeña hubiera podido disfrutar una vida normal y llena de amor. Pero la profesión de su padre le había robado todo lo que alguien necesitaba mínimamente.

**Rin**: Permanecí encerrada dos horas en el ropero sin poder salir. Por ello le tengo pánico a la oscuridad. Me recuerda a ese día.

Recordó aquella noche en que la tímida y esquiva joven se había aferrado a su pecho como un niño al cortarse la luz, la noche que se quedo en su casa a causa de la tormenta.

**Sessho**: ¿Qué paso después?

**Rin**: Los vecinos llamaron a la policía- contesto limpiando su rostro- Luego fui a vivir con mi única tía, la cual murió hacer algunos años. Tenía cáncer.

Abrazo aun más a su futura mujer. No podía creer cuanto dolor había aguantado su frágil flor.

**Sessho**: Lamento haberte hecho recordar todo esto- le dijo maldiciendo el momento en que le pregunto.

**Rin**: No…- acaricio su mejilla- Quería que lo supieras. Tarde o temprano te lo iba a decir. No te quiero ocultar nada, como lo hizo mi padre.

**Sessho**: Nosotros tendremos la vida más feliz que pudieses imaginar- le aseguro firme.

**Rin**: ¿Cómo lo sabes?- consulto soltando una pequeña risa, aun encogida entre sus brazos.

**Sessho**: Porque me he propuesto a que así sea. Y siempre lo que quiero, lo tengo- sonrío calidamente- El mejor ejemplo, eres tú.

*** * * * ***

Kagome leía tranquilamente sentada en la cama matrimonial la última novela que había comprado. Era tan excitante, narcótica y apasionada que movía hasta las más intimas de sus células. Además, _Kiryan_ poseía un carácter casi idéntico al de Inuyasha, que se hizo pensar la graciosa idea de que _Sherrylin Kenyon_ había convivido un tiempo con su esposo y luego le dedico un personaje.

Sintió que la puerta del baño se abría para dejar paso al joven, quien acababa de tomar una ducha. Dejo el libro abierto sobre su abdomen para seguirlo con la mirada. Fue hasta su ropero y saco un boxer negro. Al quitar la toalla, deslizo su mirada por su cuerpo examinándolo con el ojo más crítico que poseía. Anatómicamente, era perfectamente excitante. Personalmente, humano. Sonrió ante esto último.

Dejo el señalador en la página donde se había detenido su lectura y coloco el libro impreso con el titulo _Placeres Nocturnos_ sobre su velador. El colchón se hundió tras de ella y al dirigir su rostro hacia su costado lo encontró ya dentro de la cama. Sin perder tiempo acaricio el contorno de su cara, rozando sutilmente sus dedos con sus labios. El reacciono atrayéndola de su cintura para dejarla bajo sus músculos.

Las palabras sobraban ante las ardientes miradas de deseo. Cada vez que hablaban sus corazones sufrían y cuando actuaban estos volvían a ser felices. Acarició el costado de su cuerpo posesivamente siguiendo las pronunciadas curvas bajo su áspera mano mientas ella enterraba sus finos dedos entre sus cabellos empujándolo a sus labios. El fuego se desato entre ellos, dejando a flor de piel la pasión que intentaban contener inútilmente.

Quito la estorbosa seda que la cubría dejándola completamente desnuda para sus labios. Kagome jadeó por la sensación de su lengua recorriéndola sin dejar un solo lugar sin ser visitado. Torturo sus endurecidos pezones con maestría y deslizo un par de sus largos dedos entre su intimidad. La química de sus cuerpos era tan innegable. Parecían dos imanes que ya no podían resistir la distancia.

No paro hasta que sus oídos fueron zaceados por las exclamaciones de su mujer. Su miembro respondía a cada uno de ellos endureciéndose un poco más. Sin quitar los dedos, descendió con su lengua a su entrepierna para arrancarle un gemido abrumador. Continuó hasta que su propia anatomía le exigió hundirse en ella.

Se coloco encima y se deslizo dentro de la húmeda intimidad. Ambos gimieron al sentirse complementados y llenados totalmente.

**Inu**: ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta, Kagome?

Sonrió ante la pregunta, entrelazaron sus piernas y el comenzó a moverse con fuertes embestidas que fueron acompañadas por fuertes exclamaciones de ella. El ritmo se aceleraba más y más mientras sus labios no podían contener sus frenéticos besos entre gemido y gemido. Todo era tan primitivo, salvaje y a la vez lleno de amor y necesidad.

**Kagome**: Quiero ir arriba- le ordeno con aun más deseo en su mirada.

Sin la más minima objeción, salio de su cuerpo para que ella se acomodara sobre él. Sintió como su miembro entraba nuevamente, llenándola completamente de nuevo. Mordió su labio inferior mostrando toda su inexplicable satisfacción. Sin poder evitar tanta excitación, se movió vivamente sobre el, al punto que Inuyasha casi se sentía desfallecer.

**Inu**: Eres la única que puede hacerme sentir así- confeso gruñendo, a punto de gemir de éxtasis.

Nuevamente estas palabras llegaron al fondo de su quebrajada alma para hacerle una tersa caricia. Acelero el doble sus veloces movimientos para lograr la maravillosa experiencia de correrse en medio de un gran orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Se dejo caer sobre su pecho permitiendo un delicado rose húmedo de sus pieles, sus respiraciones agitadas y cabellos enredados.

La abrazo posesivamente pero con mucha dulzura, y le dio un agitado beso su frente ligeramente salada.

Sin más fuerzas para sostenerse, se dejo caer a su lado dejando su vista en el blanco techo. Sintió como las delicadas sabanas la cubrían y sus brazos la capturaban nuevamente asegurándole que no iba a escapar de su protección.

**Continuará…**


	25. XXV

**Capitulo XXV**

Kagome se recostó de espalda en la cama matrimonial de su dormitorio. Lo que acababa de descubrir salía completamente de sus, de por si ya fallidos, planes.

Hacia semanas que se sentía mareada, descompuesta pero solo sospecho de esa improbable posibilidad al darse cuenta que su periodo se había retrazado. Ella no deseaba traer al mundo una vida si aun no lograba encontrar un consuelo a su dolor para así estar junto a Inuyasha. Desde que había permitido que se acercara nuevamente, tanto física como emocionalmente, dejó de lado involuntariamente su fríos planes y se encontraba mucho mas que contenta y en cierta paz.

Ya no oía ni le interesaban las visitas de Kikyo a la empresa, ni sus continuas maldades dirigidas a ella. Solo trataba de superar el pasado e imaginar que el engaño de Inuyasha nunca hubiese sucedido.

Pero un hijo era demasiado para asumirlo ahora, no se sentía lista. Aun si, nunca dañaría a su inocente pequeño y si Kami decidía que era el mejor momento, ella tendría que aceptarlo.

Alargo la mano y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y espero ansiosa hasta que Sango le respondió. Ambas quedaron en encontrarse en unos minutos en una cafetería que les encantaba.

*** * * * ***

Su amiga la había tranquilizado bastante y todas sus palabras las había recibido como buenos concejos. Pensaba llevarlos a cabo.

Lamentablemente, Sango tenia unos compromisos con la empresa impostergables y prometieron juntarse nuevamente una vez que Kagome tomara una decisión de cómo comunicárselo a Inuyasha.

Camino hacia su automóvil cuando sintió sonar su celular en su bolso. Busco velozmente y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

**Kouga**: ¿Cómo haz estado pequeña?

**Kagome**: Justamente hoy un poco agitada- rió un poco- pero nada que no pase con un helado del parque.

**Kouga**: ¿Me aceptarías uno en estos momentos?- dijo ya sin dar vueltas- Necesito contarte unas cuantas cosas importantes.

Acepto gustosa y quedaron en encontrarse en la heladería que solían juntarse siempre.

Al verse, ambos se estrecharon en un emotivo abrazo y cuando se separase se regalaron las misma sonrisas calidas de siempre.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué es lo tan importante que debes confesar?- consulto divertida.

Él tomo una posición muy seria, haciéndola entender que no era un juego y que era sumamente difícil para el comunicárselo.

**Kouga**: Lo que mas lograste conservar de tu infancia fue la inocencia- comenzó mirando a un punto distante- y fue esta inocencia y el amor hacia Inuyasha lo que nunca te permitió ver lo que sentía en realidad por ti. Lo de Inuyasha lo descubrí mas tarde.

Su rostro se transformo en confusión instantánea ¿A dónde quería llegar Kouga con todo eso?

**Kouga**: He estado enamorado de ti desde que tenias catorce años- sonrío amargamente mirándola.

Esto termino de asombrar a Kagome al punto de abrir inmensamente los ojos, en señal también de incredulidad.

**Kouga**: Me enamore de la dulce niña que poco a poco iba creciendo para dar paso a la damita que eres hoy. Tu carácter, tu rostro, tu risa, tu voz. Todo me cautivo en ese momento.

**Kagome**: ¿Por ello pasabas tanto tiempo conmigo?

El rió ante la pregunta tan típica de su pequeña Kagome. Aun cuando se lo estaba confesando, se negaba a admitirlo.

**Kouga**: Por eso te visitaba todos los años en Francia una semana- soltó un suspiro y miro sus manos.

**Kagome**: Pero cuando cumplí los diecisiete no viniste- observo recordando.

**Kouga**: Tenia mis motivos y los confirme cuando te vi en tu fiesta de compromiso- sonrío aun mas ampliamente- Ya no eras una niña. Y como mujer me enamoraba más de ti.

No sabía como reaccionar ante esta información. Era extraño ver a su mejor amigo como un pretendiente encubierto.

**Kouga**: El día de tu boda perdí todas las esperanzas. Aun más cuando vi que el amor por mi primo se había vuelto más fuerte.

**Kagome**: ¿Tu sabías que de pequeña amaba a Inuyasha?- consulto con otro genuino asombro.

Ante este comentario sonrió y dio un trago a la malteada que había pedido. Era de durazno, su gusto favorito.

**Kouga**: Para mi eras como las aguas cristalinas de un estanque, transparentes- acaricio su mejilla derecha- Aparte ¿Por qué te molestarían tanto las infidelidades de él si no sentías nada?

No se había dado cuenta de ello. Si Inuyasha no le importara, tampoco lo tendría que hacer su libertinaje. Pero como ella sentía un joven amor, este era herido por esto y aumentaba su autoestima baja.

**Kouga**: No te preocupes- le aseguro- Ahora he empezado una relación con Ayame y creo que con ella encontrare nuevamente el amor. Así que no te culpes de nada.

¡Como la conocía! En esos momentos se sentía mal por no haber correspondido al sincero sentimiento. Sabía que Kouga le hubiese traído el sol desde un principio si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Pero uno no elegía a quien amar.

**Kouga**: Tiene el mismo corazón sensible y lastimado que el de mi pequeña Kagome pero me permite amar a la mujer al mismo tiempo.

Acuno su rostro para contemplar esos ojos zafiros tan hermosos. Le sonrió con muchísimo amor.

**Kagome**: Eres un hombre tan maravilloso- afirmo cariñosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**Kouga**: Ahora que he aclarado este tema, pasare al que en realidad me preocupa mucho más- dijo con una seriedad nunca antes vista por la joven.

Aparto las manos de su rostro y lo miro extrañada por lo que le decía.

**Kouga**: Al igual que tu, nunca confíe demasiado en Inuyasha. Más cuando tu eras mi tesoro- le explico seriamente- La noche de la despedida de soltero que organizaron Miroku y Sesshomaru yo también estuve allí.

Si, ella sabia que Kouga había asistido a la fiesta, invitado por su cuñado.

**Kouga**: Cuando escuche a Sesshomaru que llevarían al borracho de Inuyasha a dormir a una habitación, pensé que era una escusa para llevarlo con una stripper privada- explico sin perder su sobria actitud- Cuando se fueron, vi como Kikyo entro al cuarto.

No sabia que sentir, pero lo primero que pensó fue que Kouga siempre supo que Inuyasha le había sido infiel. Lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. Había empezado a tratar de olvidar eso, pero con esto ya no lo lograría.

**Kagome**: Entonces ¿Todo era verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

**Kouga**: Cálmate que no he terminado de contarte que ocurrió- la reto molesto por sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo- Cuando me aproxime a la puerta vi los intentos de Kikyo por despertar a mi inconsciente primo sin éxito. Lo único que consiguió fue que la llamara por tu nombre como respuesta a sus caricias.

¡No podía creerlo! ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Todo ese tiempo peleada con Inuyasha solo por una estúpida mentira?

**Kagome**: ¿No hicieron nada?

**Kouga**: Lo único que logro fue dormir a su lado- respondió tranquilamente- Al día siguiente, le debió haber dicho que ocurrió algo e Inuyasha y al no recordar nada, no podía negarlo.

¡Sintió alegría, tanta alegría que creía que no podría contenerla a toda junta en su cuerpo! Creía ciegamente en el testimonio de Kouga. El nunca le mentiría para "ayudar a Inuyasha"

El muchacho tomo su celular, hizo algo rápidamente y permitió que ella lo abrazara.

*** * * * ***

En un bar no muy lejano del parque, Ayame permanecía nerviosa tomando un café. Tenía miedo que este encuentro reavivara el amor por Kagome y matara todo sentimiento por ella.

Ya había pasado más de una hora y a cada segundo estaba más intranquila.

Sintió que su celular sonaba y descubrió un mensaje de texto de Kouga.

_Llama a Inuyasha y tráelo rápido al parque como te dije, preciosa. Dile que es urgente._

_Kouga_

Sin vacilar, cumplió su pedido con velocidad. Mientras más rápido le dijera la verdad, mas rápido estaría junto a él.

.

Miro extrañado el número no identificando de su pantalla y atendió sin esperar más.

**Inu**: ¿Hola?

**Ayame**: Hola Inuyasha, habla Ayame- se identificó- No se si me recuerdas.

**Inu**: Como no me voy a acordar de la mujer que esta con el estúpido de mi querido primo y amiga de mi esposa- respondió divertido- Dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

**Ayame**: Necesito que vengas urgente al parque. No tengo tiempo para explicarte- informo con prisa- Es sobre Kouga y Kagome.

Aquella idea resonó por su mente. ¿Kouga y Kagome? ¿Qué ocurría con ellos dos?

Pero de repente recordó algo que siempre había temido en su inconciente desde que los vio juntos en la fiesta de compromiso. Como miraba Kouga a Kagome…

Trastornado por estos pensamientos, le respondió que iría en ese pérsico instante. En cuanto cortaron, tomo su saco y le informo a su secretaria que saldría sin saber a que hora regresaría.

*** * * * ***

**Kagome**: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Soltó un suspiro alejándose de su abrazo. Pero ella no le observaba molesta, sino confundida nuevamente.

**Kouga**: Al principio no le vi sentido- se encogió de hombros- Nunca me quise meter entre ustedes dos. Pero cuando Kikyo fue a mentirte, no me diste tiempo a contártelo ya que te fuiste rápidamente.

**Kagome**: No puedo explicarte como me siento- exhalo con una sonrisa- No puedo pelear contra lo que siento por el.

El asintió suavemente y coloco unos cabellos suyos detrás de sus orejas como un delicado gesto de aprecio.

**Kagome**: Kouga, debo contarte algo que me entere hoy mismo- sonrío con muchísima alegría- Estoy embarazada.

La noticia lo dejo helado. En buena hora le había confesado todo a Kagome y ese niño no sufriría a causa de una loca y mala perdedora como Kikyo.

Sin reprimir su alegría por ella, ambos se abrazaron soltando algunas risas.

**Kouga**: Me alegra tanto saber eso, princesa- acarició su cabellera con mucho cuidado mientras asimilaba del todo la información. Rió aun más alegre apretándola más contra él.

.

Inuyasha caminaba junto a Ayame cuando vio a lo lejos a dos personas abrazadas a las que reconocía demasiado bien.

La molestia corrió por sus venas al ver como Kagome le permitía a otro hombre que la tocara ¿Seria esto parte de su venganza? Si lo era, estaba resultando de maravilla ya que los celos abrasaban su cuerpo.

Pero algo ocurrió. Cinco hombres aparecieron delante de ellos y los separaron con brusquedad. Dos de ellos tomaron a Kagome quien se agitaba y los otros tres golpearon un poco a Kouga para que no se resistiera.

**Inu**: ¡Kagome!- grito fuera de si, como un loco al ver como se la llevaban a rastras.

Ayame y él trataron de acercarse pero el que parecía ser el líder saco una pistola y dio tres disparos hacia ellos.

A Inuyasha no le dio ninguno pero la joven a su lado cayo al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Los hombres se apresuraron y los entraron en un automóvil negro. Arrancaron velozmente y partieron sin darle tiempo a nada.

Grito con furia ante la maldita impotencia. Se habían llevado a la única mujer que de verdad amaba y no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Holis!**

**Creo que mas de una tendra ganas de matarme jeje Pero no podran negarme que no se lo esperaban, no?**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews! Me sirven de mucho!**

**Besos!**


	26. XXVI

**Capitulo XXVI**

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su sala de estar mientras los policías lo interrogaban. Parados detrás suyo Miroku y Sesshomaru tan dolidos como él ante el increíble e inesperado desenlace.

Rin se encontraba en la casa de sus suegros, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por bien a su embarazo. En tanto, Sango acariciaba la cabellera cobriza de Ayame, quien descansaba en su hombro izquierdo. Por fortuna, solo había recibido el impacto de bala en la pierna izquierda y estaba fuera de cualquier peligro. Excepto un ayudo dolor, tanto físico como anímico.

**Policía**: ¿Por qué se juntaron ellos dos en el parque?- le pregunto a la joven a quien habían bajado de la habitación donde descansaba para que declarara.

**Ayame**: Se que no me corresponde decir esto- se sentó rectamente y miro a Inuyasha- Ya que era Kouga quien quería decírtelo cuando nos encontráramos con ellos.

Corrió la mirada hacia el hombre de traje azul marino que sostenía una libreta donde anotaba detalles de lo que había dicho ver Inuyasha.

**Ayame**: Ellos quedaron en encontrarse para hablar de algo urgente- tomo aire- Kouga le confeso que en algún momento estuvo enamorado de ella pero después del matrimonia había comprendido que Kagome solo amaba a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha escucho sorprendido lo que decía aquella mujer ¿Kouga enamorado de Kagome? ¿Kagome lo amaba a él? ¿Se lo habría dicho y por eso había matado el amor de su primo?

**Policía**: ¿Cree que esto puede ser a causa de su despecho?

**Ayame**: ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo molesta- Kouga se cortaría una mano antes de siquiera tocarla. El ahora esta iniciando una vida conmigo pero quería tener la conciencia tranquila antes de continuar.

**Policía**: ¿Conciencia tranquila?- puntualizo.

**Ayame**: Kouga vio lo que paso en verdad la noche de tu despedida de soltero, Inuyasha- suspiro mirándolo a los ojos- El vio como estabas tan inconciente que no hiciste nada con Kikyo. Esto quería decírselo primero a ella.

¿Seria eso verdad? ¿Kouga tendría la llave de su felicidad con Kagome? ¿Le dejaría el camino libre cuando él mismo se la quito?

**Miroku**: Con razón no lo encontramos luego en el salón al bajar- analizo mirando a Sesshomaru.

**Sessho**: ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?

**Ayame**: Eso no lo sé- negó haciendo bailar suavemente sus ondas- Supongo que no lo vio necesario hasta que Kikyo los separó. Lo más probable también era que guardaba la más minima esperanza pero al darse como Kagome amaba a Inuyasha desistió por su bien pero se fue sin darle tiempo.

Sorprendiendo a todos, Sango se puso de pie bruscamente caminando histéricamente hasta donde había dejado su bolso. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Miroku se fue hasta ella sin vacilar.

**Miroku**: Tranquilízate- le pidió sabiendo que esa era la típica reacción ante sus sensibles nervios- Todo saldrá bien. La encontraremos.

Pero su rostro no cambiaba y fumando un par de veces tomo la calma que necesitaba para poder articular bien la voz.

**Sango**: Hay algo que no sabes, Inuyasha- su voz temblaba un poco y la amargura de su rostro se intensifico- Esta mañana nos enteramos, solo yo lo sabia.

El joven se paro y fue hasta ella. Acaricio sus brazos en señal de aliento mientras su pareja la sostenía de la cintura.

**Sango**: Kagome esta embarazada- pronuncio costosamente por el nudo en su garganta, comenzado un doloroso sollozo.

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua Artica. Respiro costosamente y apretó los puños con una nueva oleada de furia.

Todos se quedaron atónitos y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

*** * * * ***

Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la escasa luz de aquel polvoriento y oxidado tinglado. Miro hacia su izquierda para ven a Kagome inconciente, atada en una silla en tanto él tenia las manos atadas y enganchadas en una cadena que provenía del techo, dejándolo parado.

……………: Parece que alguien ya se despertó- sonrió uno de los hombres entusiasmado. Se encontraban los 5 jugando en una esquina a las cartas. Marco un número en su celular.

Tuvo una breve conversación con alguien casi en susurro. Al colgar fue directamente hacia Kagome.

**Kouga**: ¡No la toques!- bramo como un animal furioso, moviéndose desesperadamente tratando de soltarse.

…………**:** Solo voy a despertarla- le sonrío con maldad a pocos centímetros de ella. Acto seguido, la sacudió un poco brusco haciendo que despertara asustada- Queremos que estés despierta para que veas como lo torturamos, princesa.

**Kagome**: ¡No!- grito mientras sus ojos acumulaban lagrimas. Vio como otros dos hombres con varas de hierro comenzaban a golpear el abdomen desnudo del muchacho.

La paliza era brutal y la soportaba como un verdadero hombre. Nunca grito, ni pidió clemencia. Sus ojos mostraban furia mientras por su boca corría hilos de sangre. Luego de veinte minutos de dolor constante se detuvieron exhaustos.

……………: Es suficiente por ahora- dijo el líder quien aun permanecía al lado de Kagome- Cállate o serás tu la próxima.

Se alejaron de ellos regresando a su esquina para reanudar su juego de apuestas.

Kagome mira a su amigo los horribles moretones y cortadas sangrantes que se extendían por todo su abdomen y pecho. Lloro en silencio por él, no entendía porque los habían secuestrado ¿Seria por dinero? ¿Pedirían un rescate por ellos? ¿Por qué los torturaban de ese modo entonces?

**Kagome**: ¿Kouga?- lo llamo casi en susurro por temor a enojar a aquellos bárbaros.

Este tenia la cabeza colgando y sus cabellos castaños ocultaban sus precioso ojos. Cuando la oyó, hizo un esfuerzo para corresponderle con la mirada.

Dejo escapar un sollozo de angustia. Sus ojos le reflejaban el punzante dolor que estaba soportando con su máxima dignidad.

**Kouga**: No hables- le regalo una sonrisa tierna y muy dulce- No permitiré que te hagan daño.

*** * * * ***

Habían pasado por lo menos cinco horas desde que estaban allí encerrados. Kouga hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para aguantar el peso de su cuerpo tras la última paliza en donde también atacaron sus muslos.

Kagome, como el le había pedido, no hablo ni exclamo nada. Solo lloro reflejando la amargura de su corazón.

De pronto, se escucho el acelerado paso de un automóvil seguido de una brusca frenada. El motor se apago y a los pocos minutos hizo aparición la causante de todo esto.

Caminando como una reina orgullosa, Kikyo fue hacia Kagome con una sonrisa de triunfo pero al mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado enfureció sin igual.

**Kouga**: Maldita perra…- murmuro casi inaudible.

**Kikyo**: ¡El no es Inuyasha, estúpidos!- bramo dando media vuelta para enfrentarlos.

……………: Pensamos que era él- se excuso- estaban en el parque juntos y abrazados. Solo nos mostró una foto de la joven.

Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos mirando el maltrecho cuerpo suspendido de Kouga y a la muchacha quien aun no caía en cuanta de lo que ocurría.

Pidió que le entregaran el teléfono celular y marco velozmente un número que parecía conocer de memoria.

.

Se encontraba con su hermano y mejor amigo tomando un café fuerte en la cocina para así hablar en privacidad de lo que debían hacer.

**Miroku**: Debemos estar alerta por si los secuestradores llaman- enumero- La policía traerá en unas horas la maquina para rastrear las llamadas.

Inuyasha se encontraba callado mirando la negra bebida sin expresión en su rostro. Pero ninguno de los otros dos necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que pensaba. Estaba destrozado por saber del embarazo de Kagome y su impotencia de no poder protegerla.

**Sessho**: Hablare con los hombres que estaban vigilando a Kikyo para que lo hagan de nuevo- le informo- Si esto es por esta maldita, lo sabremos pronto.

**Miroku**: Lo importante es mantenernos unidos- suspiro- Ninguno de nosotros se marchara hasta que Kagome y Kouga regresen sanos y salvos.

**Sessho**: Esta noche ir a buscar a Rin para que permanezca aquí con nosotros- su voz reflejaba el temor. De solo pensar que su prometida podría vivir lo mismo su rabia aumento.

El celular de Inuyasha sonó en el bolsillo de su traje negro. Contesto rápidamente al ver un número desconocido.

……………**:** ¿Cómo estas bombón?- consulto con su voz ronroneante.

**Inu**: ¿Qué quieres?- pronuncio tajante.

**Kikyo**: No deberías tratarme así cuando tengo a tu muñequita conmigo- pronuncio malvadamente.

**Inu**: Sabía que habías sido tú, maldita- su furia se reflejo en su voz- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Soltó una carcajada por la amenaza y seguido escucho como una mujer gritaba de dolor. Su corazón se congelo al oír aquello, esa perra era capaz de cualquier cosa.

**Kikyo**: ¿Oíste?- pregunto divertida- Eso fue solo una pequeña parte de lo que tengo pensado hacerle para disfrutar de sus gritos.

**Inu**: ¿Qué quieres para dejarla libre?- consultó.

**Kikyo**: Quiero el sufrimiento de todos ustedes- respondió rencorosa- Por cierto, ve comprando un cajón para tu primo ya que está en sus últimas horas. No sabes lo que se divirtieron mis hombres golpeándolo con sus varas de hierro. Todavía no quiere gritar, pero pronto lo hará.

Sin esperarlo, ella colgó. Maldijo golpeando con el puño la mesada de mármol con tanta fuerza que sus amigos pensaron que se había hecho daño.

.

Inuyasha camino hacia la sala de estar donde Sango ya iba por su decimosexto cigarrillo y Ayame parecía perdida en el mundo de sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro si debía decirle lo que había oído de la boca de Kikyo acerca de Kouga.

**Sessho**: Voy a buscar a Rin- le informo dirigiéndose a la puerta- No estaré tranquilo hasta tenerla a mi lado. Aun no se que decirle para no preocuparla.

**Miroku**: Será mejor que no le digas nada- suspiro sonoramente.

Sin decir más, partió lentamente aun pensativo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Inuyasha tomo asiento al lado de la pelirroja y esta lo miro intensamente de inmediato.

**Ayame**: ¿Saben algo?

**Inu**: Los tiene Kikyo- respondió. Inmediatamente sintió como Sango maldecía con un lenguaje ajeno a ella y Ayame mostraba su bronca.

**Sango**: ¿Ya hablaste con el Señor Toya?- consulto abruptamente ante esta idea.

Como si hubiese abierto un sendero de claridad en su mente, se puso de pié para salir de la mansión sin decir nada.

*** * * * * **

Se sorprendió cuando le informaron que el Señor Taisho lo esperaba en la sala de estar. Al llegar lo vio tan alterado que no podía entender nada.

**Toya**: ¿Qué lo trajo a mi casa, Inuyasha? ¿Cómo esta Kagome?

Sin poder contenerse lo tomo de la camisa levantándolo unos centímetros.

**Inu**: ¿No deberías saber eso tú?- pregunto furioso- Quien más que tú le dio el dinero a Kikyo para que hiciera esto.

**Toya**: ¿Hacer que?- pregunto incrédulo por su actitud- No se nada de Kikyo desde hace mas de una semana. Hemos terminado.

**Inu**: ¿Cómo se que debo creerte?- increpo soltando solo un poco su agarre- ¿Cómo se que no la estas encubriendo ahora mismo?

**Toya**: Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera en esta casa- exclamo ya molesto por como lo trataba.

No tenia pruebas para incriminarlo y por lo que había visto del hombre, parecía ser honesto. Pero tampoco confiaba demasiado.

Dejo al hombre fuera del agarre de sus manos, soltó una sonora exhalación de frustración.

**Toya**: ¿Qué ha hecho Kikyo?

**Inu**: Rapto a Kagome y a mi primo- respondió mirando en otra dirección.

**Toya**: ¿Qué?- interrogo incrédulo- Kikyo no seria capaz de…

**Inu**: No tienes la menor idea de quien es ella- lo interrumpió dejando un ínfimo espacio entre ellos. La ira se apoderaba cada segundo más de su cordura- Nunca te dijimos, pero ella fue en una época mi secretaria y trato de separarme de Kagome.

Tomaron asiento en los sillones y comenzaron una platica donde a Inuyasha no le importaba perder a un inversionista. Todo era menos importante al lado de la vida de Kagome y su bebé.

No omitió ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que les hizo y como sabia que ella estaba detrás de esto gracias a la llamada.

**Toya**: No lo puedo creer- su rostro mostraba una verdadera confusión y asombro. Inuyasha le creyó al ver que sus reacciones eran espontáneas- Déjame ayudarte.

Saco su celular y hizo cortas llamadas pidiendo que fueran a la mansión Taisho Higurashi lo antes posible.

**Toya**: Prometo que encontraremos a tu familia- aseguro seriamente y ambos partieron.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Holis!**

**Solo porque soy muuuuuuuy buena les subi el proximo capitulo rápido! Se que muchas de ustedes terminaran de afianzar su odio por Kikyo... A mi me gusta su personaje y este es uno d los pocos en el que aparacere de antagonista... **

**Es mas, diria que en este fiction es en el que la hice mas cruel y un poco loca jeje**

**Espero les guste el suspenso! Disfrutenlo!**

**Besos!**


	27. XXVII

**Capitulo XXVII**

La bofetada resonó en el ambiente. El rostro de Kagome se encontraba rojo por el impacto de la mano de la otra mujer.

**Kikyo**: Debería haberte matado desde un principio- comento cerca de su rostro- Así no habría sido problema consolado al viudo.

**Kouga**: Aléjate de ella- vocifero con la poca energía que le quedaba.

**Kikyo**: ¿A caso no entendiste que no quiero oírte?- suspiro negando con el rostro. Los hombres volvieron a golpearlo con el sólido hierro.

Kagome se encogió al ver el maltrecho cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Cada vez que el decía que la dejaran, recibía el doble de golpes.

**Kikyo**: En fin…- volvió a mirarla- ¿En donde me quede? Ah, si! Mis cálculos fallaron. Pero antes de marcharme para que no me encuentren nunca más, te matare. Así Inuyasha sufrirá por no haberme elegido.

Harta de callar, dejo libre todo lo que tenia ganas de decirle hacia buen rato.

**Kagome**: Nunca te saldrás con la tuya- respondió entrecerrando los ojos- Inuyasha te buscara hasta el mismo infierno y te matará con sus propias manos.

**Kikyo**: Ya tengo mis espaldas guardadas- le informo burlona- Inuyasha no es nada contra los narcotraficantes, que ahora son mas amigos.

**Kagome**: Eso ni te lo crees tú- sonrió- Conoces lo testarudo que es él.

Tal como lo había hecho cuando hablo con Inuyasha, tiro de sus cabellos para arrancarle un grito por el dolor.

**Kikyo**: No aceleras tu hora de muerte pequeña- le advirtió sacando se la cintura de su pollera un revolver para apoyarlo sobre su sien.

*** * * * ***

Rin abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina por algo dulce que comer. Por alguna razón que desconocía, todos estaban muy tensos y la tranquilidad escaseaba en el ambiente. Kagome se había ido de viaje y Ayame se encontraba descansando con los cuidados de Sango. Miroku y Sesshomaru salieron, Inuyasha estaba encerrado en su recamara. Demasiado sospechoso para creer en que estaba todo en orden.

Cuando abrió un poco la puerta de la cocina pudo escuchar que dos personas hablaban. Miro por la pequeña abertura para encontrar al Señor Toya y Sango conversando a poca distancia.

**Toya**: Realmente desconocía toda la historia- suspiro sintiéndose un estúpido- Y lo peor es que contribuí económicamente en sus planes.

**Sango**: Usted nunca se iba a imaginar que Kikyo los secuestraría- negó de brazos cruzado- Ella le vendió una imagen sumamente buena de su persona.

**Rin**: ¿Cómo?- interrumpió histérica- ¿A quien secuestro Kikyo?

Ambos se quedaron paralizados al descubrirla escuchando su conversación. El frío albino haba solicitado que la mantuvieran alejada del conflicto lo más posible. Pero antes de poder decir algo los volvió a interrumpir.

**Rin**: ¿A Kagome?

**Sango**: También a Kouga- finalizo al saber que su prima ya no caería en ninguna mentir.

Súbitamente perdió el color y gracias a la reacción rápida de Toya no cayó al piso.

**Toya**: Será mejor que la llevemos a su cuarto nuevamente- la acomodo entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo y la condujo al piso superior.

Cuando llegaron, la recostó en la suave cama que había ocupado anteriormente mientras Sango llevaba por detrás con un vaso de agua.

**Rin**: ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

**Sango**: Sesshomaru no quería alterarte para preservar la salud del bebé- le explico- No te enojes, quisimos hacer lo mejor para ti.

Suspiro entendiendo la preocupación de todos aunque sentía la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser. Pobre Kagome y Kouga.

Un escalofrío la recorría ante la idea de ya no verlos nunca más. Kagome como su gran amiga y Kouga el amor de Ayame.

**Rin**: Quiero que venga Sesshomaru- le pidió a punto de llorar.

**Sango**: Iré a llamarlo- le acaricio una mejilla y antes de retirarse miro a Toya- Cuídela unos segundos, por favor.

El asintió con un calmo movimiento de cabeza y miro a la joven recostada. Un silencio se poso en el ambiente mientras el hombre miraba un punto distante distraído y ella movía nerviosamente sus manos sobre su apenas abultado vientre.

**Toya**: Le quiero pedir disculpas por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato- le dijo con la mirada baja rompiendo el silencio.

**Rin**: ¿Cuándo hizo eso?- pregunto extrañada- Usted siempre me ha tratado tan amistosa y agradablemente.

**Toya**: La vez en que Kikyo se invito sola a su boda- explico con molestia.

La joven le sonrió con su característica amabilidad y dulzura. Sabía que el señor Toya era una muy buena persona y que había sido una victima más de la perversa mente de Kikyo.

**Rin**: Yo se que usted no lo hizo con intención- aseguro.

Y pudo ver como en el rostro masculino se formaba una sincera sonrisa de profundo agradecimiento por su confianza.

*** * * * ***

Todos, menos Rin, estaban reunidos en el estudio cuando volvió a llamar Kikyo. Cuatro hombres de Toya tenían desplegadas sus computadoras portátiles y tecleaban con velocidad tratando de rastrear el lugar de cual hablaba.

**Kikyo**: Quería saber si querías escuchar las ultimas palabras de tu primo- le ofreció morbosa- Se que no se llevaron muy bien. Que lastima que no le puedas decir que lo quieres, especialmente porque recibió varios golpes en lugar de tu esposa.

Contuvo la furia lo más que pudo. Ya no tenia nada contra Kouga. Todo lo contrario, le agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón por todo lo que había cuidado a Kagome a lo largo de su vida.

**Inu**: Quiero proponerte algo- modulo lo mas calmado que pudo- Yo a cambio de ellos dos.

Un silencio se formo del otro lado de la línea telefónica. Por fin sintió una pequeña victoria frente a ella, pero no debía anticiparse.

**Kikyo**: ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo?- pregunto sin mostrar emoción.

**Inu**: Lo que mas te plazca- su amargura era muy evidente en su forma de hablar- Puedes quedarte conmigo e incluso matarme si quieres.

Uno de los hombres le susurro algo a Toya quien se acerco a la pantalla del segundo ordenador. Parecía haber encontrado algo interesante ya que acto seguido Toya le comunico a Sesshomaru, quien mostró una fría sonrisa.

**Kikyo**: Esta bien, Inuyasha- ronroneo con su tono más sensual- Te mandare un mensaje de cómo llegar a mí.

**Inu**: ¿Cómo se que mantendrás tu palabra?

**Kikyo**: ¿Cómo se que tu no romperás la tuya?

Buen punto, admitió en su mente.

**Inu**: Lo estaré esperando con ansias- respondió finalmente dejándose caer en el respaldo del sillón- En tanto, prométeme que no los tocaras más.

**Kikyo**: Nos vemos en una hora- cortó.

Sesshomaru se acerco a él con velocidad al notar como su mente trataba de ordenar como haría para que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

**Sessho**: Encontramos el lugar- aseguro- ¿Quieres que vallamos de inmediato?

Pensó por unos segundos si era lo más conveniente. Aunque un impulso salvaje lo alentaba a ir corriendo hacia ellos, su mente sabia que era demasiado para perder. Por lo menos Kikyo parecía no saber sobre el embarazo, sino nunca habría aceptado perder el placer de matarlos al instante.

**Toya**: Si me permiten opinar, no debemos armar mucho alboroto- señalo- Kikyo es astuta y prevenida. Si le entrega su verdadera ubicación, estará armada hasta los dientes. Organicemos un buen plan sorpresa.

Los dos Taisho asintieron ante la afirmación. Kikyo estaba ganando por una jugada mas, deberían actuar con extremada inteligencia.

**Toya**: Quien diría que al final, la escuela militar serviría de algo- suspiro mirando a uno de los hombres, antiguo compañero.

*** * * * ***

La mujer frente a ella parecía extremadamente contenta luego del último llamado. Trato de no pensar en que algo peor vendría para ella. Lo más importante era mantenerse relajada por el bien del pequeño que crecía en su interior.

Caminaba provocando el sonoro choque de los zapatos taco aguja en el cemento. Se veía realmente bien con ese traje Armani que modelaba su figura. Realmente el diablo era bonito.

**Kikyo**: Inuyasha esta viniendo para aquí- le informo sonriendo con sus labios maquillados en rojo.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué le vas a hacer?- consulto revelando el miedo en sus ojos. Inuyasha debía estar como loco y cometería el peor error en venir directamente a la boca del lobo.

**Kikyo**: Se ofreció a cambio de Kouga y tú- miro al maltrecho joven- Al fin y al cabo, parece que siente algo por ti.

Kouga miro a Kagome quien se mostraba demasiado preocupada. Rogaba a Kami, que protegiera al bebé en lugar de guardar su propia vida. Pensó en Ayame y lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo a causa de él.

**Kikyo**: Tengo demasiadas cosas pensadas para él- festejo con sus ojos que reflejaban su locura y una sonrisa cruel.

.

Pasaron una hora y media, Kikyo se mostraba histérica ante la tardanza de su presa. De pronto la furia la invadió, no le importaba si enviaba a toda la policía ya que sabía por donde escapar.

Golpearon la puerta y miro con ansias. Ordeno a dos de sus hombres que fueran a recibirlo de inmediato.

**Kikyo**: ¿Por qué tardaste Inuyasha?- consulto mientras caminaba hacia ella. Se veía tan sexy con su camina desabrochada dejando parte de su trabajado pecho visible. Sus cabellos desordenados, su expresión seria y molesta.

**Inu**: Problemas de transito- respondió mirándola fijamente- Muéstrame a Kagome y Kouga.

Sonriéndole sensualmente tomo su brazo y lo abrazo para encaminarlo a la parte trasera del tinglado. Los cinco hombres los siguieron armados.

Cuando por fin los vio, creyó que perdería la cordura. Kagome se encontraba inconciente atada en una silla, en su rostro se notaba que la habían golpeado. Kouga termino de horrorizarlo. Su primo estaba cubierto de sangre, con múltiples cortadas y moretones por toda su piel. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

**Kikyo**: Puedes despedirte de ellos- le aseguro dejándolo libre de su posesivo agarre.

Camino sin vacilar hacia el lugar donde se encontraban. Primero despertó suavemente a Kagome quien lo miraba asustada.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha…- lo llamo con la voz entrecortada.

**Inu**: Shhh- deposito su dedo índice en sus labios y continuó en un susurro- Quiero que sepas esto por si algo sale mal… Te amo.

Las lágrimas concurrieron la instante en su rostro por escuchar estas dos palabras que tanto en su vida espero.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia Kouga, quien le costaba mantener la cabeza en alza.

**Inu**: Gracias primo- dijo en voz baja sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos para encontrarse con esos ojos azules- Nunca en mi vida podré pagarte lo que haz hecho por Kagome.

**Kouga**: Nunca espere escuchar esto- rió costosamente- Eres un maricon sentimental.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, sabiendo que esa era la forma en que se entendían. Ser sentimentales no eran sus estilos.

**Kouga**: Espero que hayas traído, mínimo, una bomba nuclear para esa perra.

**Inu**: No tenían en la tienda, pero traje algo que creo también te dejara feliz.

Miro a su esposa dedicándole una sonrisa para que tuviera fe en que todo saldría bien. Dio media vuelta y miro directamente hacia su enemiga quien lo esperaba.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Toya quien llevaba un revolver en la mano. Los hombres de Kikyo lo apuntaron con sus respectivas armas, esperando órdenes.

**Toya**: Yo que ustedes, no haría nada- aconsejo arrogante.

**Kikyo**: ¿Qué haces aquí?- chillo molesta- Esto no te concierne.

**Toya**: Claro que me interesa en que malgastaste el dinero que te regale- le aseguro hasta que quedaron parados a solo un metro de distancia.

De su bolsillo saco unas bombas de humo que arrojo a sus pies y de inmediato nublo la vista a todos los allí presentes. Se escucho como entraron varios hombres rápidamente.

Sin perder tiempo, Inuyasha corrió hacia donde estaba Kagome. Saco de su tobillo una daga y corto la soga que la tenia atrapada. Le entrego un pañuelo para que no aspirara el aire contaminado y le rogó que permaneciera cerca de él.

Corrió hacia Kouga y sosteniéndolo le ordeno a ella desenganchar la cadera de una de las paredes.

**Kouga**: No te preocupes por mi- le dijo mientras se acercaban a una columna- Déjame aquí y saca a Kagome.

Pero para su desgracia, Kikyo la alcanzo primero y dejo la punta del revolver al lado de su sien.

**Kikyo**: ¿Creíste que seria tan fácil librarte de mi?- bramo molesta- Ahora no solo la matare a ella sino que también a ti, bastardo.

Estirando su mano, apunto a Inuyasha y disparo. Kagome grito desesperada al verlo caer al suelo. Sin importarle las consecuencias, la golpeo en las costillas con su codo para liberarse y correr hacia su esposo.

**Kagome**: Inuyasha…- lo dio vuelta ya que se encontraba boca abajo y acarició su ahora sucio rostro. La herida se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo- Resiste, por favor.

Sintió el ruido de los tacos que se acercaban y al levantar la mirada, ella los apuntaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

**Kikyo**: Di tus ultimas palabras, pequeña- ordeno riendo y cuando estaba por disparar Toya corrió su mano y la bala pego en el techo- Suéltame, idiota.

Comenzaron a forcejear. Kagome los miro por unos segundos pero regreso su atención a Inuyasha quien respiraba agitadamente a causa del dolor, aun inconciente.

Un disparo se oyó y al levantar la mirada vio como Kikyo caía recostada al suelo con su camisa blanca llena de sangre y una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Por unos segundos sintió lastima por el final de la desequilibrada mujer. El corrió hacia ellos sin perder un segundo más.

**Toya**: ¿Cómo esta Inuyasha?- le consulto triste por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca fue su intención que Kikyo muriera, aun la quería. Pero ella fue la que acciono el gatillo.

**Kagome**: No despierta- sollozo desesperada. El abrió de un tirón la camisa donde estaba la mancha escarlata y miro por donde entro la bala.

**Toya**: Toma esto- le entrego su celular- No parece ser una herida mortal por la zona pero llama ahora mismo a Sesshomaru. El pedirá una ambulancia.

De repente, otro disparo resonó en el tinglado. Toya abrió expresivamente sus ojos y un hilo de sangre salio de sus labios.

Kikyo apuntaba con la mira perdida, aun tirada en el suelo con sus últimas fuerzas para al fin morir.

**Kagome**: ¡No!- grito al ver como caía a un costado mientras ella esperaba a que su cuñado contestara.

*** * * * ***

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente. Reconoció de inmediato la cama matrimonial pero no entendía que hacia allí. Solo recordaba el sonido de la voz de Kagome llorando y llamándolo hasta que escucho un disparo. Luego perdió el conocimiento.

Alarmado por esto, intento levantarse pero sintió una fuerte punzada en su hombro. Aguantando el sufrimiento y cerrando los ojos volvió a intentar sentarse.

…………: ¡No, Inuyasha!- grito enojada.

Al oír esa voz dejo de inmediato sus intentos y vio como Kagome caminaba rápidamente a su lado. Dejo un vaso de agua en el velador y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama.

**Inu**: Kagome…- susurro feliz de verla sana y salva a su lado. Ya no tenía el rostro ensangrentado y la ropa sucia. Llevaba un lindo vestido color violeta en degrade de modal y solo una pequeña cortada en su labio era señal de su reciente pesadilla- Estas asalto.

**Kagome**: Claro que si- sonrió conmovida ya que el no deja ni un segundo en pensar en su bienestar.

Sin vacilar llevo una mano a su vientre acariciándolo con cuidado para luego clavar sus ojos en ella.

**Inu**: ¿Esta bien?

Ella sintió suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió aun más al sentirse tan feliz por este momento. Hacia ya dos días que habían operado a Inuyasha para sacar esa bala, entre la clavícula y las costillas. Desde entonces lo habían mantenido sedado para evitar un poco el intenso dolor.

**Kagome**: Cuando internaron a Kouga y a ti, me llevaron a mí también para ver como se encontraba- le explico acariciando su mejilla- Al parecer mantenerme lo mas tranquila posible sirvió bastante.

**Inu**: ¿Qué ocurrió con Kikyo?- pregunto seriamente.

**Kagome**: Murió- suspiro bajando la mirada- El Sr. Toya también.

Aquella noticia lo dejo helado. Se sintió realmente triste al saber que el hombre que lo había ayudado tanto perdió la vida para rescatar a su familia.

**Inu**: ¿Cómo?

**Kagome**: Cuando ella estaba a punto de matarme luego de dispararte a ti, Toya tomo su mano y comenzaron a forcejear- su voz se volvió angustiada- Un tiro se escapo y le dio a ella. Toya corrió a ayudarme ya que pensábamos que había muerto pero antes de hacerlo le disparo en la espalda.

Tomo sus pequeñas manos y las acuno entre las suyas para darle fuerzas.

**Kagome**: Lo ultimo que me dijo fue que el no la quiso matar ya que aun la quería y que por lo menos así ella se cobraba su parte- lo miro- Me pidió que seamos felices.

La puerta se abrió y entro Ayame pero al ver que estaba interrumpiendo se quedo helada.

**Kagome**: ¿Qué necesitas?- le consulto secando una furtiva lagrima, sonriente.

**Ayame**: Solo preguntarte donde dejo el doctor los analgésicos de Kouga- dijo apenada.

**Kagome**: Los dejo sobre la mesa del comedor, al lado del jarro con flores.

Luego de agradecer y preguntar a Inuyasha como se sentía, los dejo nuevamente solos.

**Inu**: Sabia que ese lobo estaría bien- le aseguro sonriendo- Hierba mala nunca muere.

Soltó una pequeña risa ya que esa había sido la frase que Kouga le dijo para que no se preocupara por Inuyasha luego de la operación.

**Inu**: Siéntate en la cama conmigo- le solicito.

Ella se levanto de la silla y fue hasta el lugar que ocupaba por las noches, el cual estaba libre.

**Inu**: Ahora que todo término- unió su mano con la de ella- ¿Podemos preocuparnos por ser una familia feliz?

Sin pensarlo mucho, decidió que fuera un beso el que sellara su respuesta.

**Inu**: Te amo- susurro sobre sus labios- Eres lo mas hermoso que me paso en la vida.

**Kagome**: Yo también te amo- aseguro sin poder contener la felicidad de su alma un segundo más, acunando sus rostro entre sus manos- yo también.

.

_Un mes después_

.

Rin reía feliz mientras bailaba el vals con su esposo quien había dejado su actitud seria para regalarle una sonrisa genuina.

Se veía bellísima con su corsé y una falda de seda contorneando sus piernas con una pequeña cola al final. El cabello recogido en un intrincado rodete decorado con pequeñas flores blancas, realzando su rostro.

Sango sonrió al ver lo feliz que era su prima en tanto Miroku la abrazaba por detrás, moviéndose en un vaivén lento al compás de la música. Kouga permanecía sentado ya que aun no se reponía del todo de los golpes recibidos pero su rostro ya era el de siempre y Ayame acariciaba su mano regalándole suaves besos en su mejilla izquierda. Ver su sonrisa, le hacia olvidar cualquier tipo de dolor para sentir que en su corazón no cabía mas alegría.

La gente poco a poco se fue sumando al delicado baile y Kagome arrastro a Inuyasha para que bailaran un poco. El aun estaba un poco adolorido pero podía perfectamente tener entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba con locura, moviéndose suave y sensualmente.

Todo estaba de maravillas, por fin los males se habían alejado dejando solo al amor reinando en sus vidas.

Ambos ya no veían imposible el hecho de ser felices y formar una gran familia que llene cada segundo de sus vidas de momentos felices y divertidos. Nada más importaba, solo amarse el uno al otro.

**Kagome**: Eres un excelente bailarín, aun herido- exclamo divertida soltando una pequeña risa.

**Inu:** Es que a tu lado, soy el mejor- le aseguro robando el sabor de sus labios, una vez mas- Porque te has apoderado de mi como ninguna podrá hacerlo jamás.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Holis!**

**Es el Fin...? ¿Les sorprendio? Espero que si ^.^ jajaj **

**Pero no se preocupen a los que les parecio que falto algo, en unos dias subiré el Epilogo... y estoy segura que les gustará aun mas.**

**Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que entro en este Fiction, aunque hayan o no dejado su comentario alguna vez. Para mi es muy importante tener una devolucion constante que me ayude a tener animos de continuar publicando. Por ello un agradecimiento especial a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejan (aun que sea unas pocas palabras) review tan gratificantes :)**

**Por favor, dejen muchos reviews con su opinion ¿si? jajaj**

**Besos**

**Miko Fleur**


	28. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

_**Tres años después**_

Rin sonrió al oír a la ecógrafa que le decía que por fin tendrían una mujercita, la que tanto quería Sesshomaru.

La beso eufórico ante la noticia. No era que no quisiera a los trillizos, los amaba con todo su ser pero solo una pequeña niña le regalaría unos dulces abrazos llenos de ternura y fragilidad. Y por lo general, los trillizos solo hacían por separarlos celosamente cada vez que besaba a su madre. ¿Quien iba a creer que tendría que compartir a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo con tres _demonios_?

Ansiaba que fuera igual a su Rin, que sacaran su misma sonrisa y ojos oscuros, ya que los pequeños eran tres albinos a imagen y semejanza de su padre.

**Sessho**: Gracias- la abrazó una vez que terminara el estudio- Nuevamente me haz hecho el hombre más dichoso de la tierra, pequeña.

**Rin**: Por lo menos esta vez no te desmayaste como cuando te avisaron que eran trillizos varones- rió entre sus brazos.

*** * * * ***

Miroku acariciaba el cabello a Sango que se encontraba entre sus brazos, luego de haberle hecho el amor. No había en la faz de la tierra otra mujer que fuera capaz de llenarlo de satisfacción y orgullo como lo hacia ella.

Y dentro de unos meses por fin seria legalmente su esposa y nadie podría quitársela. Jamás.

**Sango**: ¿Te ha gustado?- consulto ronroneante.

**Miroku**: Cada día se vuelve mas bueno hacer el amor contigo- aseguro deslizándole una mano por su costado.

**Sango**: Fue una gran idea la que tuve que jugaras al futbol a los trillizos- se felicito riendo- Ahora están tan exhaustos que duermen placidamente la siesta.

**Miroku**: Recuérdame no deberle favores a Sesshomaru y menos aceptar cuidar a los Trillizos- le solicito suspirando- No entiendo como pueden tener tanta energía y maldad esos rufianes.

**Sango**: ¡No son malos mis pequeños sobrinos!- exclamo molesta- En especial Saito.

**Miroku**: Casi me dejan sin descendencia cuando Hiromu me tiro la pelota en la cabeza, al caer Sasuke se tiro encima de mi estomago quitándome el aire y tu querido Saito piso mis…- exclamo molesto.

**Sango**: Pero estas bien y eso es lo que cuenta- lo interrumpió recordando lo graciosa que fue la escena.

La miro molesto con los ojos entrecerrado al estar defendiendo a esos tres demonios de primera. Pero aunque los tres se hayan reído a carcajadas de su dolor, en el fondo los quería muchísimo.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejándolos helado incapaces siguiera de hablar.

**Rin**: Chicos, ya nos llevamos a los tri…- se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que debería haber sido mejor tocar antes. Ambas mujeres se ruborizaron.

**Miroku**: ¿Nadie sabe tocar la puerta acaso?- protesto- Mañana mismo le pongo una buena cerradura a esa puerta.

*** * * * ***

Ambos entraron al restaurante a paso elegante. Estaba feliz ya que ese día cumplirían ya tres años de estar juntos y sentía que esta vez había encontrado al hombre indicado.

**Kouga**: ¿Te gusta?- consulto a su oído, produciéndole cosquillas en el cuello por su aliento.

**Ayame**: Es hermoso- seguro feliz- ¿Es de tu padre?

El sonrío mientras asentía y ella mostraba su sorpresa. Se había dado cuanta ya que en cada uno de sus finos restaurantes los trataban como reyes.

**Kouga**: Que estúpido- murmuro al tocar su bolsillo- Olvide algo en el automóvil. Espérame aquí.

Espero mientras se sacaba el abrigo ya que adentro hacia calor y dejo al descubierto su hermoso vestido verde ajustado a su cuerpo.

Pero su sonrisa se borro al ver a su ex esposo entrar al lugar seguido de su amante. Al descubrirla fue directamente hacia ella.

**Shirumo**: Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- exclamo ácidamente.

El era un cirujano plástico atractivo que siempre le gustaba lucirse en lugares reconocidos. Había sido una buena persona en la universidad, pero la soberbia y avaricia que le dio su profesión lo transformo en su matrimonio.

**Ayame**: Lo mismo digo- respondió cortante.

**Shirumo**: ¿Viniste sola?- consulto mirando a todos lados, en forma de burla- ¿o te dejaron plantada?

Como lo odiaba. Ahí parado luciendo a su flaca modelo, quien fue su paciente alguna vez. A la misma que había llevado a todos lados orgulloso días después de dejarla.

**Ayame**: Estoy esperando a mi pareja- se cruzo de brazos.

No hizo falta que dijera nada mas ya que Kouga se abrió paso hacia ella y la abrazo de su cintura.

**Kouga**: Buenas noches- saludo a los que allí se encontraban sin saber que era el causante de muchas noches de llanto de su mujer.

En sus adentros Ayame lanzo una carcajada al ver como la amante de Shirumo miraba con deseo a Kouga y él lo notaba furiosamente.

**Ayame**: Kouga, el es Shirumo Taji y su novia- con solo pronunciarlo el rostro de su pareja cambio de una pequeña sonrisa a una mirada seria- El es Kouga Kamagata.

El rostro de Shirumo perdió color ante la sola mención de uno de más ricos empresarios de Japón.

**Kouga**: Un gusto en conocerlo- dijo solo por cortesía y luego ambos se marcharon sin pasar por las reservaciones.

Fueron a una mesa y luego de ayudar a que ella tomara asiento llamo al gerente y le susurro algo al oído.

**Ayame**: ¿Qué le dijiste?

**Kouga**: Le dije que no podía disfrutar la cena con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo- sonrío ampliamente- cuando tengo al bastardo que la lastimo.

Cuando miro hacia la puerta, vio como Shirumo se marchaba molesto.

**Ayame**: Gracias- se acerco para depositar un beso en sus labios. Tierno y dulce.

*** * * * ***

Kagame abrazaba a su pequeño mientras miraban como las olas rompían contra la arena para tocar suavemente sus pies, sin mojarlos demasiado. Inuyasha la había llevado nuevamente allí, cumpliendo la promesa de regresar cada año a aquel paraíso.

El hombre volvió con un vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo dio a su esposa. Ella dio un trago y le convido a su hijo.

Abrazándolos a ambos protectoramente, le susurro al oído cuanto la amaba y lo feliz que era cada uno de sus días junto a ellos dos.

El pequeño los miro molesto ya que se estaban besando nuevamente, ignorándolo.

…………: Mamá- exclamo con un puchero molesto.

**Kagome**: No te enojes, Toya- le sonrío- los dos son los hombres de mi vida.

*** * * * **

**

* * *

**

**Holis! **

**Les gusto? Espero que así!**

**Gracias nuevamente a toda la gente que me apoyo en cada capitulo y para las personas que me agregaron entre sus autores e historias favoritas... ha sido muy importante todo su apoyo...**

**Muchas gracias por darme este espacio!**

**besos!**

**Miko Fleur**


End file.
